Wild Kratts: Element Charge-The Journey Begins
by wildkrattsbeastforce
Summary: You've seen them in action! You seen them at their best, and at their worst! Yes, the Wild Kratts are back, and ready for battle! Here are all the episodes of Season 1 in all. Come and check it out. And the next epsiodes of WK: Element Charge, get ready for all new adventures, all new weapons, and one finale you don't want to miss! Wild Kratts: Element Charge! Only on Fanfiction!
1. Cast of WKEC & Special Message

So y'all probably are wondering, wow this is a great story so far, but who is playing the voices of these characters. Well fear no more, the cast of Wild Kratts: Element Charge is down below. Amd I'm sorry I haven't been updating with new episodes, but I'm trying my best to get it in. So be on the lookout, and I just want to say thank you to those that are reading my stories, and liking them. Y'all are the best! I'd like to give a shoutout to Taismo-89 for giving me inspiration to write this series, and TimeKratt, Nanaamaro, and IceBlaze123 for sticking by me and helping me. Hope y'all continue reading.

Chris Kratt as Chris

Martin Kratt as Martin

Athena Karkanis as Aviva Corcovado

Candi Milo as Shira Hart/Zedalia Sheen (Irma Lair-W.I.T.C.H, Maya-Maya Miguel, Zadavia-Loonatics Unleashed)

Jason Marsden as Rico Martinez (Danger Duck-Loonatics Unleashed, Max Goof-An Extremely Goofy Movie)

Blake Swift as Nic Rider (Alpha-Terrain of Magical Expertise)

Micheal Sinterniklass as Kai (Leonardo-TMNT)

Mikey Kelley as Coran (Rachet-Rachet and Clank)

Zachary Bennett as Zach Varmitech and Gourmand

Eva Almos as Donita Donata

Greg Abbey as Leo (Lyron)/Ares (Raphael-TMNT, Yusei -Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds)

Dan Green as Zeus (Yami Yugi/Atem-Yu-Gi-Oh!)

Tara Strong as Hera (Princess Twilight Sparkle-MLP)

Lyon Smith as Mike Lansdowne III/ Prince Xander (Prince Hydron and Masquerade-Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Tony-Magi-Nation, Zane-Redekai)

Aidan Kratt as Aidan

Gavin Kratt as Gavin

Ronan Kratt as Ronan


	2. Ep 1 Part I: The Beginning of a New Era

*Note: This is based on Taismo-89's Wild Kratts: Power of Nature, but I don't take credit for her idea. Wild Kratts and its original characters belong to PBS, 9 Story, and Kratt Brothers Company.

It's was a another normal day in the Tortuga HQ in the north. The Kratt Brothers, Martin and Chris, came in looking tired.

"Phew, I'm beat. We just stopped Zach from making an army of bullfrogs, and stopped Gourmand from cooking some bison," sighed Martin.

"Not to mention that we stopped Donita tried to use see scarlet macaws as headdresses for her fashion line," added Chris. As they were going in, Aviva was sitting at her station, but her hair was all frazzled and she had bags under her eyes.

"Sheesh, you're telling me. I worked on twenty Creature Power Suits, fixed the Buzz Bikes, and tuned up the Createrra VX."

You may be asking yourself two questions. One: why are there only three Wild Kratts? Two: where are Jimmy and Koki? Well, sadly they left. Jimmy has gone off to culinary school to better his skills, and Koki went to a computer software company as an intern. Yep, things have been slow.

"Man, things haven't been the same ever Jimmy and Koki left," said Martin.

"Yah, I'm all about following your dreams, but I can't take it anymore," said Aviva

"You said it, We need help, but where are we going to help at a time like this?" asked Chris.

Then, Martin had an idea. "Hey, I've got it. We can just put an ad out in the town, and hopefully, we might find some more team members," said Martin.

"You might be onto something, bro," said Chris.

"TIME TO FIND SOME NEW MEMBERS!" they both said as they high fived in confirmation.

* * *

The next day, Chris and Martin were handing out flyers.

"Hey, Aviva. Find anyone yet?" asked Chris. He was talking to Aviva on his CreaturePod.

"No, not yet. None of the people that I interviewed met the requirements. Sorry," replied Aviva.

"Hmm, this is harder than I thought. We been putting up these flyers all across town. Why aren't people responding?" said Chris.

As they were walking, they bumped into two people. "Oops! I'm sorry about that. I didn't see you there. Here let us help you," said one of the teens.

The teen that picked up the flyers looked to be sixteen, Latino, had brown hair with a golden blonde top, and was wearing a red tank top with two black stripes on the sides. He wore white knee high joggers, and blue high tops.

The other one was a light skinned African-American girl with wavy black hair in a ponytail with gold highlighted tips. She wore a blue jacket on the outside and a orange top on the inside, and a yellow skirt and leggings and yellow sandals, looked to be fifteen.

"Here you go...wait a minute! Aren't you Martin and Chris Kratt?" asked the Latino.

"Y-yeah." said Chris, nervously.

"Oh my gosh! I'm like your biggest fan. Shira Hart's the name," she exclaimed.

"You'll have to excuse her. She gets _muy loco_ about you. My name's Rico Martinez," he said.

"Well, it's nice to see fans of us," said Martin.

"So, what are big shots like you doing here?" asked Shira.

"Well we're looking for new teammates since our old ones left," explained Martin.

Shira went wide-eyed, "Well, that's a coincidence because we're looking some jobs to apply for," she replied.

"We were?! Because you just said a minute ago that…" questioned Rico. Shira elbowed him in the chest.

"Well, I hope you two find some. If you're ever interested in doing some field work, why don't you contact us," Martin said as he handed them a flyer, "We'll see you later." They walked off.

"Bye," replied Shira.

"Shira, what was that about?" asked Rico, while rubbing his chest.

"Did you not hear, Rico?! They're looking for new members of the Wild Kratts! This could be our chance to become somebody!" she whispered.

"Yeah, I don't know. Those are some experienced people. How can a couple of teens like us come close to their standards?" he said.

"We'll just have to make the best of it!" she replied, fiercely.

"Okay, but just for the record, this was _your_ idea," he complained.

"Just come on!" she yelled as she dragged Rico.

* * *

The two teens walked up on to the door of the Tortuga.

"Okay Rico, remember to stick to the plan," reminded Shira. She knocked on the door. There was no answer. She knocked louder.

They both held their ears on the door. "Do you hear anything?" asked Rico.

"Nope," replied Shira.

Then the door opened, and both teens fell face first onto the floor.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked Aviva.

The teens looked up. "Uhhhhh…well, we, er, I..." stammered Rico.

"Rico! Shira! What are you doing here?" asked Martin.

"You know these two?" asked Aviva.

"We met in the park," he replied.

"Well, were, uh, interested in the job positions," Shira explained.

"But we totally understand if you've already filled the positions!" exclaimed Rico with bullets of sweat on his face.

"Oh no, the positions are still open," said Aviva.

"That's what I was afraid of," Rico muttered through his teeth.

"Oh, well come on in, we'll start the interview right away," said Aviva.

 _We're so dead!_ thought Rico.

Fifteen minutes later..

"Well, you two seem like pretty good people. I think we can benefit from you two," said Aviva.

"I say we hire them," added Martin.

"Well Chris, it needs to unanimous," declared Aviva.

Chris thought for a minute. "Hmm, listen, you two look like two exceptional and hardworking teens. But, in order to be true members of the Wild Kratts, you must be able to exert yourself in the toughest situations, and you must believe that animals all over the world must live free and in the wild," explained Chris.

"Yes sir, Mr. Kratt! Can do!" exclaimed Rico.

"Believe us, we have read a lot about you guys, and we're are like your biggest fans. This will be an exceptional experience to have," added Shira.

Chris smiled at them and then said, "Okay, I think we can give them a shot."

"Thank you so much. You will not be disappointed!" they both said.

* * *

Later on that week, Rico was in the garage looking at the Buzz Bikes.

Martin came in and said, "Like the Buzz Bikes, huh?"

"Definitely, these things look like they could go up to hundreds of miles," replied Rico.

"Well they are fast, but it would be nice if they could go faster. Aviva always heckle me when I mess with her inventions," explained Martin.

"Hmm, I think I tune these babies up. Where's your tool kit?"

"Umm, I don't know about that man. I don't think Aviva would like you tampering with her inventions," cautioned Martin.

"Relax, once Aviva sees what I did to her inventions, she'll thank me for it," coaxed Rico. Rico then went to work in Martin's Buzz Bike. Twenty minutes later he was done.

"Okay Martin, your bike is now equipped with fuel injector rockets, and now it's running on 150cc," explained Rico.

"Cool, let's see how this baby runs!" He started the ignition on the bike, but as soon as it came on, Martin took off at record speed! Martin screamed as he tried to hold on for dear life.

"Okay, maybe I added a little too much juice in the bike," realized Rico.

Then, Aviva came out and was shocked to see what was going on. "*gasp* What is going on?!" asked Aviva.

"Umm, well. I decided to tune up your Buzz Bike. I thought I could help," explained Rico.

"SOMEONE GET ME OFF THIS CRAZY THING!" yelled Martin.

Aviva grabbed her Extendo Arm, and used it to grab Martin's Buzz Bike. But when she grabbed it, Martin flew off of it and landed in a tree.

"Ooh, that had to hurt," said Rico.

"*sigh* Rico, I know you were trying to help, but next time, do not touch any of my inventions. ANY OF THEM!" she sternly said.

"Y-Yes, ma'am," he replied. Rico held his head down in shame as Aviva went to help Martin.

 _Good job, Rico. You really did it this time,_ he thought.

"I think it's time, that we show you how to drive the Tortuga," said Aviva.

"Hey, I already got my driver's license, so it should be easy," replied Rico.

"Hmm, as long as you don't break anything," muttered Aviva.

"What was that?"

"Umm, nothing! Let's get you in the cockpit!" Aviva sheepishly said.

* * *

The next day, Zach, Donita, and Gourmand were all sitting Zach's mansion, complaining on how they were defeated by the Wild Kratts.

"Those Wild Rats think their so smart. I tired of it!" yelled Zach.

"You're right. When will they learn that using animals is a good thing," said Donita.

"There's got to be a way to stop those Kratt croutons," said Gourmand.

"Sometimes, I wish those Wild Kratts would...OWWW!" he said as he stepped a black crystal, about the size of his palm.

"DONITA, DID YOU PUT THIS THING HERE?!" asked Zach.

"No, Zach, I never seen such a thing, but it is a wonder of beauty," said Donita.

"With a crystal like that, I can be the fanciest gourmet chef in the world," added Gourmand.

"Are you kidding? I'm the fashionista, honey. I deserve that crystal," replied Donita.

"No, I deserve it!"

"No, I do!"

They started to argue and this was enough to make Zach mad and snatch the crystal out of Donita's hand. "THAT'S IT I HAD IT! YOU THINK YOU HAVE HAVE THE PROBLEM?! I'M THE ONE IN PAIN. THE WILD KRATTS RUINING MY PLANS, YOU TWO AND YOUR FIGHTING! I'M JUST TIRED OF IT! ONE DAY, EVERYONE WILL FEAR THE NAME OF ZACH VARMITECH!" yelled Zach.

His anger and rage was so powerful that the crystal started to glow and absorb it.

"What's happening?!" asked Donita.

"I don't know, but I don't want to stay and find out." said Gourmand. They both got onto their jets and left Zach in his glowing mansion.

* * *

In a dark place, someone was meditating. Then all of a sudden, he opened his eyes.

"Oh no. The Forbidden One! Here?! I can feel it's dark energy seeping through into the human world. I must find it," said the person. He teleported out the place.

* * *

Two days later, Shira entered another room, and in that room she saw Rico.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" she asked.

"Wondering where my life went so horribly wrong," he replied.

"Why, what happened?"

"Everything! I tried tuning up the Buzz Bikes, that failed. Then, I tried making lunch. Ended up burning everything! And driving the Tortuga? So not like driving a car! I almost ran into a cat. A CAT!"

"Well, you're not alone. Earlier, we got a call about a from down south about a missing dog. Well, let's just I sent way down South. By that, I mean South America. In a mosquito infested pond!" She then started to cry.

"Whoa, why are you upset? You were practically putty in their hands," he replied.

"Oh Rico, I was nervous just like you were! I just didn't want to look nervous," she yelled.

"So what you're saying is…'you were right, Rico'?" he teased.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Then, they heard something, like someone talking.

"Guys, did we do the right thing in hiring those two?" asked Aviva.

Chris was scratching himself. "I don't know. They seemed confident about themselves during the interview, but now…"

"Guys, you're being ridiculous. Yes, they messed up. But, it was their first day. Not everyone has a good first day on the job," Martin asserted, as he was rubbing his back.

"I don't know. Maybe we can find some replacements," suggested Aviva.

Rico and Shira was listening on their conversation. "Oh great, we're getting the boot!" whispered Rico.

"I think you maybe right," she replied.

Then the door opened, and they fell on the floor...again.

"Rico? Shira? Were you listening to our conversation?" asked Aviva.

Rico was now on his knees. "Please don't fire us! Please don't kick us to the road!" he begged.

"*sigh*Wow, what a way to crack under pressure, Rico. What he means is...don't fire us! We'll do better!" she begged Shira. Rico narrowed his eyes at Shira.

"What? I got caught in the moment!"

"What?! What makes you think that we were…" Chris started, but then something beeped on the computer.

"I'm picking up some strange weather activity up ahead. Either a tornado or a thunderstorm," said Aviva.

"Should we start running?" asked Rico.

"Not now, this looks serious," answered Shira.

"That's weird. The forecast didn't call for something like that." said Chris.

Suddenly, lightning started to strike down. "Whoa, that was intense." said Chris.

"Uh guys, LOOK!" cried Rico. What they saw was horrifying: a big tornado that was about to suck them in.

"Oh no! It's "Prairie Who?" all over again," said Martin.

"EVERYBODY HANG ON!" shouted Chris. They all held on as tight as they could, but the tornado suck them in and spun them around.

They all screamed for their lives as they were holding onto things.

But then, something grabbed them out of the tornado.

"Huh? We stopped spinning. Let me open the hatch," said Aviva.

Then, something shook them out of the Tortuga.

"WHOA!" they all said as they as they landed on the ground and saw who was controlling the Tortuga.

"ZACH?!" said Chris in a surprised way.

"Hello, Wild Rats." said Zach.

"THAT'S WILD KRATTS!" they all shouted.

"Whatever. So as you can see, I've gotten, shall I say, POWERFUL! You want to see what else I can do? OBSERVE!" he said. He held out the crystal he found and held it up high. The area was surrounded by black energy. The Wild Kratts shielded their eyes. In a flash of purple, they were shocked with what they saw: Zach in a black cloak, with a helmet on his head with horns sticking out on the sides. Around his neck was the crystal, but now it was a totem like structure with a purple crystalize skull on top.

"NOW, YOU SEE! YOU'LL ALL SEE! EVERYONE WILL SURRENDER TO ME, THE SHADOW!" he said distorted and manically.

"Uh-oh! This doesn't look good!" said Chris. He pointed to the crew and readied a powerful blast.

"PREPARE TO DISAPPEAR...FOREVER!" said Shadow.

Everyone looked in horror at what Zach had became.

To be continued...


	3. Ep 1 Part II: Nic and the Sacred Five

Last time on Wild Kratts: Element Charge, the Wild Kratts have found new teammates, Rico and Shira, after Koki and Jimmy left the team. But now they have confronted a new evil. Zach is in possession of a powerful crystal that has turned him into Shadow, an unknown being that is based on his anger and hatred.

Meanwhile, Shadow was about to blast the Wild Kratts. "PREPARE TO DISAPPEAR...FOREVER!" shouted Shadow. He blasted the ball of dark energy.

"NOOOO!" cried the Wild Kratts. They were about to be hit, but then something blocked the blast.

"WHAT?!" asked a surprised Shadow.

The person then threw the blast in another direction, in which it exploded in time. As the smoke cleared, the person was revealed. It was a teenage male with golden skin, aqua colored eyes, and had black hair with white stripes. He was wearing a silver shirt with two aqua colored stripes, black pants, and black sneakers and bracelets that looked like Silver the Hedgehog's and black wavy stripes were marked on his arms and neck.

"Who is that?" asked Aviva.

"Beats me, but thank goodness he's on our side," replied Martin.

"I suggest you leave while you still are breathing, or stay here and meet your maker!" shouted the boy.

"Oh great! I better get out of here! But, I'll be back to finish you and your friends off," shouted Shadow as he teleported.

"Whoa! That was freaky," said Martin.

"I know, but thanks for the help," added Chris.

"Your welcome, but we must move, and quickly. We need to go somewhere private," said the kid. They all started walking back.

* * *

They all went back inside of the Tortuga, all having many questions.

"I'm guessing they forgot about us, didn't they?" asked Rico, quietly. Shira slapped her forehead.

"Wow, so many questions to ask. Tell us. Who are you and where did you come from?" asked Chris.

"My name is Nic Rider, Guardian of the Sacred Five," he introduced.

"I'm Chris Kratt, and this is my brother, Martin, and our friend Aviva Corcovado, and this is Rico Martinez and Shira Hart," Chris introduced.

"The misfits of the group," muttered Rico, as the Shira elbowed him.

"Nice to meet you all. Sorry for the intrusion, but I felt a surge of dark power and I just had to check it out," explained.

"So, you're a Guardian?! And what is the Sacred Five?! I think we're going to need more information," said Martin.

"Gladly. You see, I not just any kid. I'm half human and half Mytherian, an ancient race that has lived for thousands of years. But more importantly, an heir to the throne. Mother Nature's throne," he started to explain.

"Wait, Mother Nature is real?" asked Rico.

"Half human and half what? That stuff sounds like it's from Greek mythology and stuff," said Chris.

"Yes, indeed. She is very much real and so is anything else if someone truly believes. You see, Mother Nature is the one that gives you humans the resources we need. I'm also an apprentice for Ares, the God of war, so I'm trained to do many missions. One of them was guarding the Sacred Five," said Nic.

"You mentioned that earlier," said Aviva.

"The Sacred Five are five jewels of the five elements: Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and Light. These gems help power the Master Crystal. The Master Crystal is the main source of that helps power the Sacred Five."

"But, that still doesn't explain why Zach was all demon-like," asserted Chris.

"Well, the dark energy that was left behind after the Sacred Five was created was fused together to form the Darkness crystal. The reason why it's not part of the set because that crystal is the most powerful of all and the only one that strip the powers of the other five in one fell swoop. It was buried in a secret place, but now that it has resurfaced, in the wrong hands, it can corrupt the most lightest of hearts and destroy the whole planet. So, what you saw earlier was all your friend's negativity at a whole new level," explained Nic.

"That explains a lot," said Shira.

"But now that I know who has it, I can locate it with the other crystals," said Nic.

"Hey, why don't we help you? You sound like you have a lot on your hands," suggested Martin.

"Thanks. I could really use some more help," replied Nic.

"Great, so where are the Sacred Five?" asked Aviva.

"It's right around... here," he pointed out on a map, "in the Amazon Rainforest." said Nic.

"Alright, Rico. Fire up the Tortuga. We have another mission," said Chris.

"You sure you want me to do that? I don't want to mess things up again by touching your inventions," said Rico.

Everyone looked confused. "Heh! Will just be in here for a few minutes, and...straighten things out. Excuse us," said Shira as she pushed Rico into the cockpit.

"What's the big idea?! Are you trying to get us whacked?!" asked Shira.

"Might as well! It seems to me that want to get rid of us," he answered.

"Okay, maybe after this mission, they'll reconsider. Now use those two weeks of flying training to good use!" commanded Shira.

"Man, you are so bossy! Why do I even listen to you?" complained Rico.

"Just fire the engines, please!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!"

He started the Tortuga, and took off.

* * *

When they got the Amazon Rainforest, they saw a temple in the middle of the woods. Then, they entered it.

"So, this is the temple. Very roomy," commented Martin.

" _Hermoso_ , we've been here before, but we never saw this temple," added Aviva.

When they reached the middle of the temple, they reached a door with five elemental symbols on it.

"I need to recite the incantation to unlock the door," said Nic. He then muttered it in Latin. " _Sacer Quinque, Audite vocem. Mean da mihi potestatem._ "

The door opened, and on five pedestals, were the Sacred Five, each representing an element.

"Well, here they are, the Sacred Five," said Nic.

"Ooh, shiny." said Martin, as he was about to grab the blue jewel. But, then Nic stopped him.

"Wait, let me remove it. Any unknown force that disturbs them can cause chaos," warned Nic.

"Aww, alright," said Martin, disappointed.

Nic took each jewel off the pedestals, and put them in a burlap sack.

"Since it'll only be temporary, the effects won't be so severe," assured Nic.

Nic and Wild Kratts headed out back to the Tortuga, but then they were horrified at what they saw in front of them.

"SHADOW!" they all screamed.

"Why, hello again, Wild Rats. And you to, Nic Slider," teased Shadow.

"THAT'S WILD KRATTS!" they said.

"And it's Rider!" added Nic.

"Whatever. I think it's about time I took those away," said Shadow. He pointed to the jewels.

"What?! Why do you want the Sacred Five?" asked Chris.

"What else? To DESTROY THEM!" he shouted. He snatched the bag out of Nic's hand.

"HAHAHA! Now that I have these, the world will fall to the all powerful Shadow!" he said. He grabbed the jewels out of the bag. Suddenly, the jewels started to glow, and then burned his hands.

"OWWW!" he cried.

The jewels started to float, and then went into different directions.

"NOOO!" cried the Wild Kratts.

"Oww, my hands! Oh well, I'll find those jewels, and then the whole world will fall!" yelled Shadow as he left the temple.

"Oh man. We were so close. Now what are we going to do?" said Chris.

"Relax, Chris. We can just find them. Right, Nic?" asked Martin.

"I don't know, Martin. It's not going to be easy. In order to find them, the crystals will have to come to you. From what my mom told me, only the lightest of hearts are eligible to wield the power of the crystal. It's the only way for chaos not to wreak havoc on the planet!"

"We have to try. We need to make a map on where they are," said Chris. He pulled up a map on his CreaturePod.

"Well, I doubt you need our help. I mean, we did mess things up," complained Rico.

"Rico, what is with you? You have been acting strange lately," wondered Chris.

"Okay, I may have screwed up in last few weeks, but we really are trying. We would like to help you all not only help the Wild Kratts, but we want to help Nic find the crystals! And I don't care what y'all say. You can fire me now, but I will not let stand on the sidelines!" exclaimed Rico.

"The same goes with me!" added Shira.

Everyone look surprised. They didn't expect something like this coming from two teens.

"Wow, we didn't know you felt that way," said Aviva.

"Guys, we would never fire you. If you had heard us, we were saying that everyone makes mistakes, and that you deserve a second chance," explained Chris.

"Wait?! So we botched that whole begging routine for nothing?" asked Shira.

"Hey no one told you to copy me," teased Rico. Everyone laughed at them.

"Ahem! I hate to ruin this moment, but..." reminded Nic.

"Right. We need to find the Sacred Five. Martin and Shira, you'll go find the Water and Light crystals. We'll drop you off here, on the Caribbean beach." said Chris.

"Got it!"

"Rico, you'll look for Fire Crystal. We'll send you the Sonoran Desert."

"Check!"

"Aviva, try to find the Air crystal in the Arctic."

"Can do, CK."

"And I'll stay here in the Amazon to find the Earth crystal," he finished.

"I'll stay here in the temple, just in case Shadow comes back," added Nic.

"Umm, one other thing. What if we need animal help? Chris, Martin, and Aviva have Creature Power Suits," said Shira.

"Not anymore," said Aviva. She opened a case containing two Creature Power Suits. One red and one yellow.

"You made these for us?" asked Rico.

"Well, of course. You are Wild Kratts, so Wild Kratts should have CPS's," said Aviva, as she gave them their CPSs.

"Okay, Wild Kratts. We have a new mission on our hands. Not only are the animals in trouble, the whole world is at stake. So, LET'S FIND THOSE CRYSTALS!" said Chris.

"YEAH!" they said. Everyone but Chris got back on the Tortuga. What they didn't notice was that Shadow was walking into the temple.

* * *

On the beach, Martin was searching in the ocean for the Water crystal, and Shira was looking in the trees.

"Martin, find anything?" asked Shira.

"Nope. Nic was right. This is going to be hard," said Martin.

Then, they heard footsteps. They turned around, and saw themselves, or was it?

* * *

In the Arctic, Aviva was fighting against the cold winds. "Oh boy, this is going to be harder than I thought." said Aviva. She then saw something.

"Hey, your the polar bear cub the Kratt Bros found. Aww, your so cute," she cooed. All of a sudden, the mountain behind her started to shake. "What in the world?!"

When she looked, she thought she was dreaming. "H-How did I get their?" asked Aviva, confused.

" **Hello, Aviva Corcovado**." she said in a distorted voice.

* * *

In the Sonoran Desert, Rico was riding his new Buzz Bike. "Wooo-hooo! Now this is the only way to travel!" shouted Rico. While he was riding, he smelled something funny.

"What's that smell. It smells like something's burning." said Rico.

Then, he saw someone setting parts of the desert on fire! "HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" yelled Rico. He was surprised at what he saw.

"Huh, your me?!" asked a surprised Rico.

* * *

Back in Amazon, Chris was going through the trees. "Alright, if I were crystal, where would I hide?" he asked himself. When he landed, something tickled him.

"Ha-ha-ha! Hey, who's doing that?" said Chris. He looked down and saw it was Shadow the black jaguar. "Hey, Shadow. At least you're the nice kind of Shadow." said Chris.

Suddenly, a tree branch almost fell down on them, but luckily they moved in time. "Phew, that was close, but where did that branch come from?" said Chris.

" **Why don't you look up here, doofus**." a voice echoed.

"Who said that?" asked Chris. The person came down from the trees, and Chris was dismayed at what he saw. It was him, but his eyes were black with white pupils.

* * *

Back on the beach..

"Uh, who are you?" asked Shira.

" **Who else? YOU!** " said Martin II, in a distorted voice.

"No, your not. You just some cheap imitation. " said Shira.

" **Oh really? Does this look like a cheap imitation**?" asked Shira II. She then threw a blast at Martin and Shira.

"LOOK OUT!" cried Martin. They jumped for cover. "Martin, we need to find those crystals, FAST!" said Shira.

"I know. We need to find a creature," said Martin. Then, he saw Golarp the pelican. "Hey, it's Golarp. Maybe we can fly to safety." He then grabbed the Pelican disk, and then put it in his suit

"Here's a feather," said Shira, as she put the disk in hers.

"Insert Pelican Disk! Touch feather, and...activate Pelican Powers!" they both shouted. In a flash of blue and yellow, they had pelican powers.

"Whoa, this is so awesome!" squealed Shira.

"No time for being awestruck. We got to move," said Martin. They started to fly away.

" **Ha! You can run, but you can't hide!** " said Martin II. They both started blasting again.

"Whoa! These people aren't playing. We need to find those crystals, and find a way to stop these jokers!" said Shira.

As they were blasting, one of the blasts hit Martin in the wing.

"OWWW! MY WING!" cried Martin. He was about to land in the water, but Shira grabbed and took him to shore. She then deactivated his suit, where she saw the burn on his arm.

"Oh No! We need to fix that," said Shira.

" **Ha-ha-ha! Looks like your partner is down. This should be easy!** " said the Shira II.

"Stay right here," said the real Shira. She reactivated and flew back off the defend herself. Martin looked at what Shira was doing. He knew he needed to help, but with a injured arm? Martin knew he couldn't do anything. But then, he heard a voice. It sounded like his voice.

" _You got help her. You're not going to let an injury stop you? Be brave, no matter what the cost_." Martin knew the voice was right, but what can he do?

"Wait, I need to deflect the shots." said Martin. He saw an big and old piece of wood. "Hope this works. Hii-yahh!" he said as he threw the board with the last of his strength. One of the blasts was about to hit Shira, but the board deflected back, and hit Shira II, causing her to vaporize into dust.

"OH YEAH! I GOT IT DOWN!" said Martin. But when he turned around, Martin II was about to blast real Martin.

"Uh-oh. He going to hit him. I won't be able to make it in time. Maybe joining this team wasn't such a good idea. I can't handle this pressure," said Shira. Then, she heard a voice, like Martin did.

" _Listen, you can't give up now. You got to keep you hopes up. Have faith in you and others_."

"Alright, I will," assured Shira. She saw a stick in the water, and grabbed it.

"MARTIN, CATCH!" shouted Shira.

Martin caught the stick. Martin II blasted the shot.

"Alright, BATTER UP!" said real Martin. He swung the stick like a baseball player, and hit the blast at Martin II. He then vaporized into dust.

Shira deactivated her suit, and ran to Martin.

"Martin, all you okay?" asked Shira.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks for the help. You really had a lot of faith," said Martin.

"Nah, you're the brave one. One second too soon, and I might have been cooked pelican," replied Shira.

As they were talking, two things sparkled and moved their way. "Whoa, what is that?" asked Shira.

"If I'm not mistaken, these are two of the Sacred Five!" said Martin.

"Hmm, shiny little things, aren't they?" asked Shira.

When the crystals landed in their palms, they both felt a surge of energy as they glowed blue and yellow.

"Whoa, did you feel that?" asked Shira.

"Yeah. Hey look, my arm. It's healed!" exclaimed Martin.

"Great!" said Shira.

"Well, we got two of the them, so we need to head on back." said Martin.

* * *

Back at the temple..

"Ha! Those Wild Rats think their so tough, but let's see how well they can handle with their helper!" Shadow was holding Nic in a sphere.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" yelled Nic.

"Oh but I have! In an hour, your life force will drain completely, and all that's going to be left is just a cold, shriveled body!" he said as he cackled.

"WILD KRATTS, WHEREVER YOU ARE, HURRY!" cried Nic.

Two of the Sacred Five have been found, but three crystals are still missing. Will Chris, Aviva, and Rico find the remaining crystals in time? And what will they save Nic in time?

To be continued…


	4. Ep 1 Part III: At All Costs

Note: Still based on Taismo-89's Wild Kratts Power of Nature but it is still not my idea.

When we last saw, the Wild Kratts were looking for the Sacred Five. So far, the Water and Light crystals have been obtained. Let's see how Rico will obtain the Fire crystal.

"Hey, why are you doing this?!" asked Rico.

" ** _Why not? It's fun. But maybe you should get out of isn't for losers,_** " taunted Rico II.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" shouted Rico. As they were talking, a rattlesnake started to rattle its tail, and was about to strike at Rico II.

" **Easy snake, nice snake** ," said Rico II.

"Now's my chance!" thought Rico as he inserted the Rattlesnake disk. He saw some snake skin in some bushes.

"Activate Rattlesnake Powers!" exclaimed Rico. In a flash of red, he was in his suit, ready for battle.

He slithered over to the snake and tried coaxing it. "Alright, whatever you, don't move." said the real Rico. The rattlesnake rattled, but Rico rattled louder. But, Rico II ran off, and then the snake bit him!

" ** _AHHHHH!_** " he yelped in pain.

At first, Rico was glad it bit him. He went to his motorcycle, but fake Rico dragged across the sand. " ** _H-h-h-help_** ," begged Rico II.

"Man, why should I help you?" asked Rico. Then, just like Martin and Shira, he heard a voice.

 _"Dude, he may be evil, but you know that everyone deserves a second chance. Give him some of your bandages. Try to be generous._ " He looked at him for a second.

"*sigh* Alright, come here." said the Rico. He mended the other one's wound, but Rico II started to vaporize.

"Thank you," he said. Before he vaporized, he gave Rico something. It looked liked a red crystal. He then felt a surge of energy as he glowed red. The flame were getting absorbed by the crystal. He knew he had found the Fire Crystal of the Sacred Five.

"Great! I hope the others are having success in their findings," said Rico.

* * *

In the Arctic..

"Activate Walrus Powers!" shouted Aviva. In a flash of purple, she had Walrus powers.

" ** _Nice. Let's see how your suit can handle THIS!_** " taunted Aviva II.

She stomped her foot, and she caused an avalanche!

"AHHHHH!" cried the real Aviva. The snow came rolling down, and Aviva started to slide with the walrus calf. She safely got to the water and swam to a nearby cave.

"Phew, that was close." said Aviva. But, she notice that the calf was upset and homesick.

"Uh-oh, what am I going to do?" asked Aviva. Then she heard a voice in her head.

" _Listen. He looks shooken up. Try cheering him up. That's the kind thing to do_."

She looked at the calf once more. "Look, were going to be alright. You'll see." said Aviva as she rocked the young walrus back and forth.

A few minutes later, after the coast was clear, Aviva swam back up to the surface. When she got up there, she saw something sparkling in the snow.

Whoa, hermoso. Increíble. " said Aviva. As she touched it, an energy surge went through her body as she glowed purple.

"Deactivate!" said Aviva. However, as she was walking, Aviva II came jumping out at Aviva. Aviva held out the crystal, and a gust of wind came flying out and blew Aviva II into the snow. The force of the impact was so strong, Aviva II vaporized.

"Well, it looks like my work here is done. " said Aviva. A group of walruses came out the water. One was calling out the the calf.

"Aww, that must be your mom." said Aviva. She let the calf go to his mother.

"Adios, probecito." she said as she left in the Tortuga.

* * *

Back in the Amazon...

"Hey, can we just talk about this?!" asked Chris.

" ** _No, but how about this?_!**" asked Chris II. He blasted an energy ball at Chris.

"Okay, you want to play hard brawl, I'll give you hard brawl!" inserted Chris, as he inserted the Jaguar disk.

"Activate Jaguar Powers!" shouted Chris. Unfortunately, he was in regular jaguar form.

"OH-NO! Now I have to reactivate in order to get black jaguar powers." said Chris.

Chris II was still blasting. Chris reactivated, but no effects. "Reactivate!" said Chris for the second time, but nothing happened. For the third time, he reactivated, and was now in black jaguar form.

"Alright!" said Chris. He hid in the dark part of the forest.

" ** _Where are you?!_** " asked an angry Chris II.

When he wasn't looking, Chris pounced on the clone. He was about to punch him, but he heard a voice.

" _Chris, I know you want to destroy him, but what if you were him. Would you like to punched out of the blue? Be merciful, not harsh_."

He thought about it for a second. "Okay, get up," said Chris, as he deactivated.

" ** _Y-You're setting me free?_** " askes Chris II.

"Yeah , but not because I want to. Its just the merciful thing to do," explained Chris.

" ** _Thanks, I want you to have this_** ," he gave him a green crystal.

"The Earth crystal!" he said, he felt a surge of energy and glowed green.

Chris II then vaporized. Chris called the team on his Creaturepod.

"Hey guys, did you find the crystals?" asked Chris.

"Yep, we sure did, bro. Nic was right. The crystals did come to us." said Martin.

"Everyone, meet back at the temple." said Chris.

"Got it!" said the rest of the team.

* * *

Back at the temple, lightning was striking everywhere and it started to storm.

"Whoa, the weather here is getting rougher by the minute," said Martin.

"This must be what Nic meant when he said chaos would come if something like this happened," added Chris.

"Well, at least we got here safe and sound," said Aviva.

"And we got the crystals," said Rico.

"Good, now we got to help Nic," said Martin.

"Let's go!" shouted Shira.

In the temple, Shadow was still holding Nic.

"Ha-ha-ha! Two minutes before I drain the energy out of you, and then I'll be unstoppable! " he cackled.

"You just wait, the Wild Kratts will stop you," said Nic, weakly.

"We'll see about that," Shadow replied.

When the Wild Kratts got to where Nic is, they were horrified.

"*gasp*NIC!" cried Shira.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?" asked Martin.

"Oh nothing. Just draining his energy, SO I CAN BECOME MORE POWERFUL, AND YOU AREN'T GOING TO STOP ME!" cackled Shadow.

He let go of the energy ball that was holding Nic, and he came tumbling down the steps.

"Alright, Shadow. If your going to be that nasty about it, then we'll just fight. Come on guys, let's do it!" commanded Chris. They all used the the power of the crystals to fire a blast at Shadow. But, he deflected it.

"Oh is that all you got? What else could you possibly do to me?" asked Shadow.

"Umm, if you haven't notices, there's five of us, and only one of you!" added Rico.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Oh please!"

After that, he shot a blast at the Wild Kratts.

"AAAAHHHH!" cried the Wild Kratts. The Sacred Five fell on the floor.

Chris was the first one to stand up. "We can't give up. Be strong."

Shadow fired another blast. This time, at the Sacred Five, and breaking them in the process!

"NOOOOOOOOO!" they cried.

"HAHAHAHAHA! YOU FOOLS THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD DEFEAT ME?! THE ALL POWERFUL SHADOW?!" said Shadow.

BG Music-Hyperdrive (Yugioh 5Ds)

They thought for a moment. "YES, WE DID! YOU MAY HAVE DESTROYED THE CRYSTALS, BUT YOU DIDN'T DESTROY US!" said Chris.

"WE HAVE THE POWER! EACH ONE OF US. YOU MAY BE IN CONTROL OF THE DARKNESS CRYSTAL, BUT WITH OUR CONFIDENCE, WE'LL BE UNBEATABLE.

"WE'LL BE VICTORIOUS!" said Chris.

"With these feelings, were unstoppable, and.. said Chris.

"ACTIVATES THE POWER OF THE ELEMENTS." they all said.

The crystals started to glow, and circled around the team. The team started to glow their significant colors.

"POWER OF EARTH!" said Chris, as he glowed green.

"POWER OF WATER!" said Martin, as he glowed blue.

"POWER OF AIR!" said Aviva, as she glowed purple.

"POWER OF FIRE!" said Rico, as he glowed red.

"POWER OF LIGHT!" said Shira, as she glowed yellow.

Each one of them readied a blast representing an element.

"OH! SO YOU THINK YOU'RE SO TOUGH? THINK AGAIN!" said Shadow. He fired a ball of dark energy. Then, they fired their blasts.

However, the Wild Kratts blast was so powerful, it completely overwhelmed him.

"COME ON, WILD KRATTS! GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT!" shouted Chris.

"NO, NO, NOOOOOO! I WON'T BE DEFEATED. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Shadow. The whole temple filled with white light.

After it died down, there was Zach on the floor, and Shadow disappeared.

"Whoa. That...was...AWESOME!" shouted Martin.

"Yeah, and we saved the planet from Zach's antics," added Chris.

"Too bad we couldn't get the Darkness crystal, but at least Zach doesn't have it," said Rico.

"Oh no! We need to check on Nic!" cried Shira. They all ran to Nic.

"Nic, wake up! We did it, we stopped Shadow." said Aviva.

"Huh? What.. You stopped him?! Oh thank you. I don't know what I would do without you nice people, but I think my time is about up." said Nic.

"What do you mean? You not..." said Martin, with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, Shadow drained about every bit of my life force. I don't think I'll live long," stammered Nic, weakly.

"But Nic, you just got here. You can't leave," cried Aviva.

"Isn't there a way to heal you?" asked Chris.

"I'm afraid not. Listen, you guys were..the bestest friends I ever had...even if it was for a short time. I will never...*cough*...forget the good things you all did for this planet. Goodbye to you all," he said as he take his last breath.

"Nic?! Nic?! NIC!" cried Shira, trying to wake him up.

"Shira, it's no use! He's dead!" Rico shouted, trying to hold back his tears.

Everyone was crying. Aviva consoled Shira, and the Kratt brothers mourned in silence.

Suddenly, the crystal shards of the individual crystals started to glow again. This time, they did just Shadow's crystal did: they formed emblems on top.

Chris's was in the shape of a green ball with two crystalized leaves on the top, with a green ring arching over it with leaves also on it. It had a small hexagonal emerald in the center.

Martin's was in the shape of a crystalized waves with jagged edges. In the center was a pentagonal sapphire.

Aviva's was in the shape of a crystalized pinkish purple rose, with a circular purple diamond in the center

Rico's was in the the shape of a big, crystallized red flame with flames sticking out if the sides followed by a tetrahedral ruby.

Shira's was in the shape of a crystallized yellow five pointed star, with a triangular topaz in the center.

"What's happening?!" asked Shira.

Each one of the crystals fired a blast at Nic's lifeless body. He slowly opened his eyes, and rose up a little.

"Whoa, what just happened?" asked Nic.

"I don't know, but I think it caused some kind of reaction that healed you," said Chris, as he and Martin helped him up.

"I think you right. I feel much better. Yes, I feel brand new," said Nic.

"Great!" said Shira.

"Owwww, what happened?!" asked Zach.

"Huh? Oh yeah, we forgot about him," said Martin.

Zach looked confused, but as soon as everyone glared at him, he remembered.

"AAAH! OKAY, I'M LEAVING. YOU CAN KEEP YOUR CRYSTALS. I'M OUT OF HERE. UNTIL NEXT TIME YOU WILD RATS!" shouted Zach.

"THAT'S WILD KR...oh forget it," said an annoyed Chris.

"I can see how tiring that can get," added Shira.

"I glad I have people that care about the planet as much as I do. I am forever indebted to you all," said Nic.

"It was nothing. That's what we do," replied Chris.

"Let's go back to the Tortuga to celebrate." said Martin.

"YEAH!" they all said.

* * *

Back in the Tortuga..

"I like to propose a toast. Here's to another successful adventure, and to our new allies, Rico, Shira, and of course, Nic," said Martin.

"And for more animals living free and in the wild," said Chris.

"To the Wild Kratts!" shouted Rico.

"TO THE WILD KRATTS!" they all shouted.

They all mingled with each other, but then Martin and Chris noticed Nic walked over the window, and had a worries look on his face.

"Hey Nic, what's wrong?" asked Chris.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about the crystal. With the Darkness crystal still out there somewhere, I'm afraid that anyone can get it now," said Nic.

"Hey, don't worry. It'll be fine," assured Martin.

"And besides, we all saw the medallion go away along with Shadow, so maybe it got destroyed," added Chris.

"I hope so," said Nic.

In another dimension, lies a dark figure. "So, it looks like the Element Summoners are back. Ha! Let's see what they can do," said the figure.

He held up the Darkness crystal in his hands and laughed maniacally.


	5. Ep 2: Like A True Member

In the Tortuga, Nic was showing the Wild Kratts the day he had planned.

"Okay, so y'all remember when I told you that I'm an apprentice for Ares? Well, he has decided to use his best trainers to help you work with your new powers," said Nic.

"What?! Are You serious! This is great! Finally, we get to really use our powers." said Martin.

"I'm with you, Martin. But, I'm confused. How are we going to get there? I mean, Ares is a Greek god, and..." said Chris.

"No worries. Nothing a little portal can't cure," said Nic. He shot a blast out at the sky, and it opened a portal.

"Everyone, hang on to your hats!" said Rico as he drove into the portal and set it on autopilot. As they were going through it, Aviva noticed Shira was doing something.

"Hey, Shira. What are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, Hi Aviva. I'm just writing in my journal. I've been writing in this journal since I was little. I wrote about my dreams, adventures, and now I'm going to write about my adventures with the Wild Kratts," said Shira.

"You should write about how I, Rico Martinez, will blow away the minds of millions! With his impeccable teeth, six pack abs, every girl's phone number, and..." he boasted.

"Not even in this lifetime. Dude, six pack? Really?" Shira replied.

"What, I mean look at this," he said as he flexed his muscles, "I've been working out. Don't you see these muscles?"

"I don't see anything but skin and bones," she said, as she laughed.

"Okay, I'm going to leave you two alone. We'll let you know when we arrive," said Aviva.

"Whats with the bravado attitude lately?" asked Shira.

"Look," he started to explain, "we almost messed up big time when we first started out, and Chris was considering to let us in. I'm not about let Chris think I'm an incompetent tool."

"But he doesn't! Chris was happy to make us part of the team," replied Shira.

"Yeah, but Chris wants perfection on his team. How would it make him look if he had a dummy on his team? Not good! But, with my skills as a pro surfer and skater champion, I think I can wow Chris with my talents into liking me during this training sesh!" he exclaimed.

"Rico, I think this is a bad idea. You shouldn't do something just to impress others. Try being yourself," said Shira.

"But that's not enough!"

"We're here, guys," said Nic.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing," assured Rico.

 _Which is what I'm afraid of,_ thought Shira.

* * *

As they exited the portal, they headed towards a big temple in the middle of the woods. There they saw a tall male with armor plates and a warrior cloak. He was holding a sword in one hand and a shield in another. He waved at the team. As the team got off the Tortuga, they were greeted by the Greek God.

"Welcome, my fellow warriors to my temple. I've heard so much about you all. And hello, Nic, my favorite apprentice," greeted the God of war.

"Nice to see you to, Master Ares," said Nic.

"Come on in. I'll show you to the dojo," replied Ares.

They all went in the temple. What they saw amazed them. Warriors of different elements testing their own powers, apprentices using weapons. They reached the middle of the temple.

"Now, Wild Kratts. Today, Nic has sunt me a letter allowing you to use my dojo as a training session place. However, I may warn you that you may find these sessions rigorous and hardcore. Many people have fled due to this. Are you sure you are willing to do this?" asked Ares.

"Relax, muscle dude. I have dealt with worse in my lifetime. I mean, how hard can it be?" said Rico. Everyone had a look of confusion.

"Rico, will you please?!" asked Shira.

"Alright, but you've been warned," said Ares, as he clapped his hands. A tall muscular man came out

"Wild Kratts, this will be your trainer, Hugo. He will be showing you the ropes. I will leave you all to your work," said Ares.

"Alright, time to train. But first, y'all need to change," said Hugo.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Wild Kratts came out in t-shirts, gym shorts and sneakers. "Okay, Hugo. Tell us all your knowledge about the elemental powers." said Martin.

"Ha-ha-ha! Your joking?! Listen buddy, I give the orders around here!" yelled Hugo.

"Sheesh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," whispered Shira. Chris nodded in agreement.

 _*gulp* Okay, this man sounds Paul Bunyon!,_ Rico thought as he looked at Chris, _But I got to make this look good for him._

"Now listen up. For this week's schedule, we will do some of the most vigorous exercises, the most painful treatments, and the most extreme diets. So that means we got to work hard, hard, hard! GOT IT?!" said Hugo.

"Yes sir," they all said, nonchalantly, and a little scared.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" screamed Hugo.

"YES SIR!" screamed the crew.

"GOOD! NOW LET'S US GET TO WORK!" said Hugo.

* * *

*BG Music-In My Head by Jason Derulo*

Hugo trained each one of them. From push-ups to sit-ups, the Wild Kratts exercised real hard.

Everyone went through an obstacle course. Everyone except for Rico struggled with it. They also did some target practice and Rico was able to blast every one of them. Then, they went on a 10 mile jog, and Rico was blasting ahead of everyone. Chris and the others were surprised by Rico's talent, while Shira was just shaking her head in disappointment.

After an hour, Hugo was helping Martin lift weights. "So, you think you'll be able to handle this?" asked Hugo.

"Y-yes...I can...this...isn't...nothing. No pain..no gain." said Martin.

"Hmm, I like your attitude. But, can you handle this?" asked Hugo. He added more weights, which made him drop it.

"Now, is that better?" asked Hugo.

"Yes," said Martin, who was almost about to suffocate.

"Good. Now tomorrow, I probably won't go easy on you," said Hugo, as he walked away.

"*gasp*Chris...HELP!*gasp*" said Martin, as he was gasping for air, like in "The Mystery of the Squirmy Wormy" adventure when the bull frog stepped on him.

"Oh, brother. Why do you always get yourself into these situations?" chuckled Chris.

On the the other side, Aviva and Shira were running on treadmills, but Rico was just standing there.

"Um, Rico. Why aren't you exercising? You really need to train in order to test your powers," said Aviva.

"Relax, I'm a pro surfer and skater. I know what I'm doing. Besides, did you see me out there? I think I deserve a break," said Rico.

"Rico, pros don't stop at nothing to fullfill their potential. All you're doing is showing off just to impress one guy," explained Shira.

"Whatever. At least I'm doing something. I don't see you doing anything," said Rico.

"Wow, does he always act like this?" asked Aviva.

"Sometimes, I wonder the exact same thing," replied Shira.

Rico walked away after that statement.

* * *

At the end of the day, the Wild Kratts looked tired and achy, well except for Rico.

"Well, today was a good day. But, tomorrow, and for the rest of the week, we're going to be doing the hard stuff. So good night." said Hugo.

"Aww, this wasn't the hard stuff?" asked Martin.

"Ahh, Wild Kratts, I see you're still here. I hope the training session went well," said Ares.

"Yeah, it was easy. Nothing to it," replied Rico.

"Try hard," muttered Shira.

"Well, since you're here, your welcome to stay here for the time being," said Ares.

Everyone walked to their rooms. Chris stopped Rico, "Hey, is everything okay Rico? You look liked you were pushing it today."

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just working to be a true member of the team! You will not be disappointed, Chris," assured Rico.

"Okay, just making sure. I don't want you to exert yourself too much," replied Chris.

"Don't worry, I won't!" Rico went into his room and flopped on his bed in agony, "I'm going to need a chiropractor after this!"

* * *

One week later, Zach was in his jet, furious about the Wild Kratts.

"I HATE THOSE WILD RATS! FIRST THEY DESTROYED MY ROBOTS, NOW THIS. THEY'RE GOING TO PAY!" shouted Zach. Then he saw the portal that Nic opened.

The robotics inventor got an idea.

* * *

Back at the temple..

"Wild Kratts, today is the day that you will get used to your powers. Hugo has called up some of the best Element trainers. They will be the ones who will take your power to the next level. And speaking of them, here they are now," said Ares.

Five people came in behind Ares. "I will leave you all to your training," he said as he left.

Each one of the Wild Kratts went with a trainer. Chris and his trainer went to an empty room.

"Um, is this the training area? There's no equipment or practice weapons," noticed Chris.

The trainer conjured up a spark of green magic and the whole room became a clearing in the forest.

"Okay, let's start with something easy. Get into your meditating position," instructedinst Earth trainer.

Chris did exactly what they told, and crossed his legs. "Now, concentrate on your thoughts and make a vine grow, like so," he said, as a vine came up from his of the clearing.

Chris closed his eyes, and concentrated. In a matter of seconds, a vine bursted out of the ground.

"Nice, I think I can get used to this. This is easy!" he said. However, the vine started to constrict him.

"Hey, that's not fair!" said Chris.

The trainer chuckled. "You'll get used to it. Here let me help you.

"The other Wild Kratts were doing well. Aviva practiced conjuring blasts of wind and twisters. Shira practiced with bolts of lightning. Martin dealt with tidal waves and water spheres. As for Rico, he didn't get to far.

"Time to make a fireball, just concentrate on your power, and..." said the Fire trainer.

"Relax, I'm a pro," said Rico. With a flick of the wrist, a fireball floated over his hand.

"See? Easy as pie. Nothing to it." said Rico. The trainer looked at him, he looked disappointed.

"Well, if you can do that, maybe you can..." said the trainer.

"Conjure a fire ring? That's nothing." said Rico, as he made the ring, "Ares should've gotten a better trainer."

"Alright, I think I had enough of you bad attitude! If you don't want to learn anything, then you shouldn't have come here!" said the trainer.

"What's your problem? It's not my fault that you can't come up my standards," said Rico. However, the trainer left out of the room.

"Sheesh, what a grouch!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Zach was in front of the temple. Somehow, he found a portal to the temple.

"Heh. Good thing that portal I saw was still open. Now, I think it's time to get my revenge. ZACHBOTS, OPEN IT!" he commanded. But, the Zachbots started opening each other. "NOT YOU, THE GATE!" he shouted.

* * *

Inside the temple...

"Wow, I starting to like these powers. I wonder what else I can do with them," said Martin.

"In due time, Martin," said Nic, as he heard a knock on the door, "Oh, that must be the package."

"Package?" they all said.

"Ares sunt us a gift as a token of his appreciation." said Nic.

He opened a package, and inside it were four pairs of gloves with the finger part cut off. Each one was one of the Wild Kratts colors. Also, there were four ring like bracelets, just like Nic's, only the ones in the box had a short black screen at the end, just like the Creaturepods.

"Hey, there's a note." said Chris. He started reading it.

" **Dear Wild Kratts, as a gift, I asked Hephaestus, the smithing God, to make these. They're called Elemental Braces, E-Braces for short. With these, you can access your elemental powers even more. Each one of the braces contain a shard of your Sacred Five totems in the middle. Also, they're compatible with communication systems and mapping systems. I hope you enjoy these.**

 **Your friend,**

 **Ares, God of War.** "

"Awesome!" said Martin, as he grabbed the blue and navy blue gloves.

"Wow, I wonder if I can make something like this," said Aviva.

Everyone got a pair, except for Rico.

"Hey, where's mine?" asked Rico.

"Maybe Ares forgot to tell Hephaestus to make five, I'm hoping," said Shira, somewhat knowing the inevitable.

"Hey, there's something else in the note." said Nic. He continued.

" **P.S.**

 **If Rico is wondering where his E-brace is, I purposely told Hephaestus not to make his. He doesn't show the ability or drive of a real warrior. He should know why**."

"Rico, what did you do?" questioned Martin

"Well, I kind of didn't finish the training. My trainer left because I told him he wasn't a good trainer," he explained.

"Rico, you knew that you needed the training. Why didn't you do it?" said Chris, starting to get angry.

"What's the point?! I told y'all that I'm a pro. I don't need training. I mean you saw me on the first day. I was blazing through that training. So how is more training going to help me when I already have the skills as a pro," said Rico.

"But Rico, even pros have to train. If you say your pro, then act like it. Honestly, if you thought that joining the Wild Kratts meant you can get by with stuff, then you're wrong, and you shouldn't be a member of the team!" shouted Chris.

Everyone gasped. Rico looked shocked.

"Oh, so that's how it is? Well, fine. I don't need none of you. I'm out," he said, angrily, as he walked out.

"Chris, why did you say that?" asked Shira.

"He needed it," explained Chris.

"But Chris, he didn't mean to do it. He was trying to impress you," said Shira.

"Impress me? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Look, he still feels bad about what happened a few weeks ago, so he decided to go with this scheme to make you like him more. But, as you can see, it didn't go according to plan," said Shira.

Chris couldn't believe. Rico thought he felt left out, and he even told him that he couldn't be a member.

"Wow, I-I didn't know. I hope he'll forgive me." said Chris.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded off. The four Wild Kratts went to Ares's control center.

"Uh-oh. There's a perimeter breach! Someone has infiltrated my temple!" said Ares.

They all looked at the monitor. "ZACH!" they all said.

"Guess taking over the world wasn't enough. But how did he get here?" asked Chris.

"Oops, I may have forgot to close the portal, so..." said Nic, sheepishly.

"Oh great, that's all we need right now. We need to stop him. Let's use our E-Braces." said Aviva.

"But, we never used them before," added Martin.

"Well it's either this or being turned into burnt lasagna," said Shira.

"Okay, guys. Time to put these new powers to go use," commanded Chris as they ran out.

* * *

In another room, Rico was sitting down on the floor with a scowl on his face.

"I guess they don't want me here. Maybe, I am a fool for doing that. Man, I'm so lame!" shouted Rico, as he threw a fireball at plant, which burned in the process.

Nic then came into the room, "Hey, is this spot taken?"

"No, what do you want? Are you here to tell me whats wrong with me too?"

"Listen, I heard about how you were acting just to make a good impression, but you don't have to do this. We're happy with the way you are." said Nic.

"But Chris said I shouldn't be a member of the team. If I can't impress Chris Kratt, then what good am I?!" replied Rico.

"Look, Chris didn't mean those things he said. He wants you to be a member, but he also wants you to act like one. My mom always said, don't try to be something you're not. Nobody's perfect. Will you start acting right and be yourself?" said Nic.

Rico thought about it for a minute. He was acting silly. Not like a true Wild Kratt.

"Alright, I'll start acting like a real member," answered Rico.

"Good. You can start by helping us out. That's why I came to find you. Zach has infiltrated the temple," said Nic.

"Oh no. But I can't help. I don't have an E-Brace," he said.

"You may not have an E-Brace, but you must believe in yourself that you can," said Nic.

He thought for a moment, "Let's kick some robot butt!" said Rico. They both ran out of the ran.

* * *

At the front of the temple...

"Alright, Wild Rats! I'm ready to fight. My Zachbots are upgraded to withstand anything you throw at it!" shouted Zach.

"Oh yeah? Guys, let's show him what we got. E-BRACES, READY!" commanded Chris.

Martin touched his first and it glowed blue. He moved his hands in a circular motion, and conjured a huge tidal wave, and threw it the army of Zachbots.

"SHIELDS UP!" commanded Zach.

Each one brought up a shield to protect them.

"HUH?!"

"My turn!" shouted Chris, as he touched his E-Brace. It glowed green. He held out his hands and a multitude of vines came shooting out of the ground. This knock out some of the Zachbots. "Nice!"

"Shira, let's go!" said Aviva, as she touched her brace and glowed purple.

"Right behind you!" she replied, as she touched her brace and glowed yellow.

They both did a combination attack thanks to Aviva's twister and Shira's lightning bolts. It destroyed and short-circuited some of them.

"THAT'S IT! YOU WANT TO PLAY HARD BRAWL, THEN SO BE IT!" growled Zach. He pressed a button on his controller and the remaining Zachbots merged together to form an even bigger one.

"Uh-oh! This doesn't look good!" said Chris.

"Now, let's see how you handle this!" shouted Zach. Zach pressed another button. Wires cane out of the body and wrapped around the Wild Kratts.

"*evil cackle* Top that!" said Zach.

"Not so fast, Zach!" said a familiar voice.

"RICO!" they all said.

"Well, if it isn't LavaBoy saving the day," said Zach.

"Alright, enough playing games with you. Time to finish you off!" said Rico.

"Ha! I like to see you try!" scoffed Zach.

Rico closed his eyes and concentrated his power. He thought about his friends and what he was fighting for. He brought up a huge fireball and threw it at the Zachbot. It was then engulfed in flames.

"Nice try, but my Zachbot can withstand anything!" boasted Zach.

"Oh, really? Look again," said Rico, with a smirk on his face.

The flames started to melt the top layer of metal, and then quickly melted the wires. It started to short circuit, and the wires that were wrapped around the Wild Kratts retracted. The Zachbot fell into the river, causing Zach to fall in as well.

The team laughed. "Help! Get me out of here! I'll be back, you Wild Rats!" shouted Zach.

"That's Wild Kratts!"

* * *

Back in the temple, the Wild Kratts were getting ready to head on back home.

"Well, it looks like things are back to normal, but I think that we head on home," said Chris.

"You said it. I think I'm going to eat twelve hot dogs, three orders for fries, and two milkshakes." said Rico.

"Decisions, decisions, decisions." said Shira.

Chris stopped Rico for a moment, "Hey Rico, I just wanted to say thanks for saving us back there, and I want to apologize for what I said earlier."

"Oh dude, it's all water under the bridge. But, I was acting like a jerk, so I'm sorry as well," he replied. They both fist bumped each other.

"Wait, don't go yet," Ares came running out.

"Rico, I want you to have this," he said. He gave Rico a red E-Brace with gloves.

"Your giving me an E-Brace? After all I did?" asked Rico.

"You deserve it. You may have started out a little rocky, but your skill and determination against that mad scientist really proved to me that you're like a true warrior," said Ares.

"And like a true member of the team," added Chris.

"Take care, everyone. I shall you soon," saidsaid , as the all left in a portal in the Tortuga.

"Hey guys, guess what?! Since we saved his temple, Ares said that we can used his temple as a second headquarters if we need it!" said Nic.

"Great!" replied Martin.

"I also have an announcement. I've decided that we can use my new journal to write about our adventures," added Shira.

"Alright. Since it's your journal, you can make the first entry," said Aviva.

Shira got up and went to her room, where she started to write.

" _Journal Entry #1_

 _Wednesday, August 25th_

 _"This has got to be one of the most interesting days I've ever seen. First, me and Rico got to meet a Greek god with the Wild Kratts, and learned more about each other's abilities. We got our new E-Braces, which are stylishly fashionable. But, I think Rico learned one valuable lesson: don't act like someone you're not. You don't have fool somebody to get friends. Just be yourself, and they'll accept for who you are, and not what you're not._ "

"So, how does it feel to be the big hero?" asked Martin.

"Good, but I've could've done better. I could've made a bigger blast. Y'all can thank me later. Autographs start right here. Get in line, folks!" boasted Rico.

 _But he still acts his funny and exaggerating self_ , thought Shira as she finished her entry.

"I'm one lucky person to have a friend like him," said Shira.


	6. Ep 3: All Hail King Griplock!

On the Alaskan coast, Chris, Martin, Rico and Nic were having a snowboard race.

"Woo-hoo! This is awesome!" shouted Martin.

"Hey, watch this move!" shouted Chris. He did a 360 in mid-air.

"Oh yeah? Well, check this out!" said Rico. He was headed towards an icy ramp, and jumped and held out his tongue while holding his snowboard in mid-air.

"Sorry boys, but this race is mine!" scoffed Nic. He shot a blast of wind from behind which made him go faster.

"Hey, no fair!" complained Martin.

"Hey, you didn't specify that in the rules!" laughed Nic.

"Well, time to start fighting fire with fire." said Rico. He put on his E-Brace, and summoned a fireball.

He held it next to snow, making it melt, and making him go faster.

"HA! Now, there's nothing that can stop me!" boasted Rico.

However, he didn't see the big rock in from of him. He tripped on it, causing him to knock over Chris, Martin and Nic.

"WHOAAAAA!" they all cried, as they tumbled down the hill.

Meanwhile, Aviva and Shira were waiting down the hill.

"Where are they? I don't see them. Why do I get the feeling that something happened?" asked Aviva, as she looked through the binoculars.

"Don't worry. They should be coming. It's not like one of them used magic and caused a whole new problem." said Shira.

As if on cue, they heard the boys' screams.

"I stand corrected," said a surpised Shira.

The boys tumbled all the way to the finish line. The girls laughed at the boys as they stood over them.

"Well, it looks everyone won," said Shira.

"WHAT?! No way, I was in first!" shouted Nic.

"No, you weren't. I was right next to you," replied Chris.

"Clearly, you can't tell a real winner when see one!" added an annoyed Martin.

"Aww, come on guys. Everyone knows that I won," said Rico.

The guys continued arguing, while Aviva and Shira looked at them confused.

"You know what? I'm going to sit down and try not to be part of this conversation," said Shira.

When she was about to sit down, there was a red rock.

"Ooo, now this is a pretty rock," she said. But they, the rock suddenly grew legs and claws.

"AHHHHHHHH! GET AWAY, GET AWAY, GET AWAY!" The Wild Kratts heard her shriek in fear. However, Martin and Chris were excited to see what it was.

"What is this?! Someone get this thingfrom me!" cried Shira.

"Shira, you should excited to see an Alaskan King Crab," said Martin.

"King Crab? So he rules over all the crabs?" asked Nic.

"No, silly. There just called that because of the size," said Chris, "King Crabs are known for their size, but only a few species get so big."

"Some crabs live near warm waters, but the Alaskan King Crab like the frigid cold weather." continued Martin.

"Wow, they sure have long legs and claws. They must weigh a lot," said Rico.

"Actually, King Crabs, like the Alaskan Crab, weigh as much as eighteen pounds, but they used those big claws to catch food," explained Martin.

They noticed the crab go in the water.

"Hey, wait up, Griplock." said Martin.

"Griplock! Good one, Martin." said Chris, as they all went to the Tortuga.

" _Hey, thanks for waking me up from my nap!_

 _"_ Hey, who said that?" asked Shira. She looked around, and but she didn't see anybody.

"Okay, that was weird," she said.

"Hey, Shira, you coming?" asked Nic.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm coming," she replied. She ran in the Tortuga.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gourmand was out his tugboat, looking for his next meal.

"Those Wild Kratt croutons better not mess up my plans for my new delectable gourmet cuisines," he said as he got out his recipe book, "I've always wanted make a crab recipe. Hmm, Alaskan King Crab legs with a garlic herb butter sauce. Time to go crab hunting."

* * *

In the ocean, the crew went scuba diving with Griplock.

"So, what are crabs anyway? Carnivores, Herbivores, Omnivores?" asked Nic.

"Alaskan King Crabs are carnivores. They eat molluscs, fish, and sea urchins." said Chris.

"Urchins? Won't they get hurt?" asked Rico.

"The Alaskan King Crab has a super tough shell, so the spines can't penetrate the skin," explained Chris.

"Look, it caught a mollusk," said Aviva.

 _Oh great, they followed me. Can't a crab eat in peace?_

 _There goes that voice again,_ thought Shira.

"How does it eat? It doesn't have any teeth, does it?" asked Nic.

"Well," said Martin as he pulled a picture on his Creaturepod, "Crabs mainly use their claws to get their food, and also help put it in their mouths. When he the particles are small enough to digest, they go through an inner chamber called the gastric mill, where it's processed even more until it's absorbed or excreted."

"Whoa, this is cool. I think I can make something useful. Kratt Bros, you know what this means?" asked Aviva.

"Alaskan King Crab Powers!" they said as they high-fived in unison.

" _Exactamente_ ," said Aviva, "I just need to modify the Hermit Crab disc with Alaskan King Crab features."

"Awesome! I'll go with you," said Rico.

"Us too!" said the Kratt Bros.

What they didn't know was that Gourmand was watching them

"Me and Nic will stay here and keep an eye on old Griplock." said Shira.

The rest of the team left.

 _Okay, are you just going to stand there and watch me eat?_

"Hey, Nic. Can I ask you something?" asked Shira.

"Yeah."

"Umm, so, is it possible for someone who recently got powers to start hearing voices?"

"Hearing voices? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, but I keep on hearing the same voice somewhere, and it's driving me crazy!" she exclaimed.

Nic thought for a moment, and then he realized something.

"It must be your Creature Telepathy!"

"My what?!"

 _Hmm, I'm still hungry,_ said a familiar sound.

"Wait! That can't be right. I heard the voice again," said Shira.

"You can hear the thoughts and feelings of different types of creatures. Right now, it inadvertently comes on and off, but with the proper training, you can get better," explained Nic.

"Wow, this cool. I thought I was going crazy. Wait until I tell the others," said Shira.

"Well, it looks like the Wild Kratt Croutons have some fresh meat," yelled Gourmand. He was in a grey diving suit and had a brown air tank on his back.

"Fresh meat?! Just wait one minute, who are you..." yelled Nic.

"Wait, your Gaston Gourmand, the chef that tries to cook endangered species for your gourmet food! The Wild Kratts told me all about you!" said Shira.

"Oh, looks like Lemon Girl and Stripe Boy are going to stop me," cackled Gourmand.

"First of all, my name is Shira, and this is Nic. Second, you are not going to get whatever you..." she was interrupted by a net.

"Hey, what are doing?!" asked Nic. But, he was captured by doughballs.

"Oh nothing. I'm just going to take your precious King Crab." said Gourmand. He threw a net at Griplock.

The teens had scowls on there faces and Gourmand laughed in front of them with Griplock in a net.

"Now, time to get cooking! And to keep things interesting, I'll take these!" He their CreaturePods from them.

"Hey, give those back!" yelled Nic.

"Not a chance! Now, let the feast begin!" He took all of the back to his boat.

* * *

Back at the Tortuga, the rest of team was waiting on Aviva to finish the Crab discs.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" asked Martin.

"In a few minutes, you guys. Be patient," replied Aviva.

"Sheesh. Nic and Shira should've been here." said Rico.

Gourmand locked them in a cage while preparing his butter sauce.

"Oh great. Now what are we going to do? He took our Creaturepods," said Shira.

"But not our E-Braces. Remember, they have communication systems built in them. Why don't we call them," replied Nic.

Shira put her yellow E-Brace on. "E-Brace, don't fail me now," she said. She touched a button on it, started to ring.

* * *

Back at the Tortuga...

"Well guys, I have great news. The Alaskan King Crab disks are ready," said Aviva, as the red orange disks came out.

"Awesome, but where is Shira and Nic? They've been gone for a long time," said Rico.

Aviva went over to her station, "Hello? Shira? Nic? Respond! Hello?" All they heard was static.

"Okay, something weird is going on hear," said Chris.

Then, they heard a beep, but it wasn't coming from the Creaturepods.

"Wait, I hear something," said Chris, "It's coming from the the E-Brace!"

He touched the button on his green E-Brace, and then a holographic picture came up. It show a holographic picture of Nic and Shira sitting in the cage.

"Whoa, these E-Braces really do work!" said Chris.

"Yeah, but guys, you have listen very carefully. Gourmand has captured Griplock and many other King Crabs!" said Shira.

"He's also got us! He talking about making them as a crab dinner!" added Nic.

"Oh no, this isn't good. Kings crab species are threatened each day, just for meat. Many Alaskan King Crabs are eaten each day, mainly by humans," explained Martin.

"Looks like Griplock needs us more than ever," said Chris.

"Alright, I'll send the coordinates. But, hurry!" said Shira.

The picture went out. "Alright, time to power up!" said Martin, as he put on his CPS.

"Only one problem. Gourmand captured all of the the King Crabs. You can't activate your Powers without its DNA." said Aviva.

"But, we do have our E-Braces! It's the only option we have," said Chris.

"Well, I'm coming too. I need to practice with my fire power," added Rico.

"Alright, since that's settled, time to save some Crabs!" said Chris.

"To the Creature Rescue!" said the Kratt Bros as them and the team rode out.

* * *

At Gourmand's restaurant ship...

"Time to cook these morsels." said Gourmand.

"Ugh, where are they? By the time they get here, Gourmand would've gotten his crab dinner," whispered Shira.

"Don't worry, they'll find us. They have to come," whispered Nic.

"I'll start with you," said Gourmand. He went toward the cage.

"Forget it! You're not getting Griplock!" yelled Shira.

"Yes you will, or else..." said Gourmand, but he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Or else what?!" asked Martin. The rest of the Wild Kratts came in just in time, as they rode on a wave.

"Guys!" shouted Shira and Nic.

"How did you get here?! I took their Creaturepods!" said Gourmand.

"My E-Brace, thank you very much. The latest in technology," said Shira.

"Well..it doesn't matter. I'll defeat you croutons, and I'll cook my crabs!" said Gourmand.

"Not on my watch!" shouted Chris, as he charged at Gourmand with a vine.

"Well, well, well. This is just like our previous encounter when you had Crab Powers. You'll just sink like the rest of them." said Gourmand.

"I don't think so!" said Chris.

"Remember this?" Gourmand brought out the blender used in "The Hermit Crab Shell Exchange" adventure.

"Oh no. I need to activate Crab Powers," said Martin. He went over to the cage and touched a crab.

"Activate King Crab Powers!" yelled Martin. In a flash, he was a humanoid version of the King Crab.

"Cool! Now to save Chris," he said.

Chris tried to hold on to the vine, but Gourmand kept tangling the vine. "Ugh, I can't hold on," said Chris, as the vine pulled him, "AHHHHHH!"

However, Martin cut the vine with his claws. Chris was about to fall in the water, but Martin caught him.

"Thanks, bro," said Chris.

"No problemo, dude." said Martin.

Rico went over to cage where Shira and Nic was in. He used his fire powers to melt the metal bars.

"Thanks, Rico," said Shira.

"Well Gourmand, it's six against one," said Martin.

"Oh really, what can you Kratt Croutons do to me?" askedasked Gou.

He didn't see one of crabs cut the rope, which was holding a barrel of flour, and fell on his head.

"Oww, I can't see, I can't see!" he yelled. His vision was so impaired, that he fell in the icy water. The team laughed a bit.

"Oooh! Alright, you can have your crabs. I'm leaving!" cried Gourmand, as he started up his boat and everyone ran off with the crabs.

* * *

Back at the Tortuga...

"Mission accomplished! We got the crabs back, and now their living free and in the wild!" said Chris.

"It's so nice to these dazzling animals live with in there natural habitat, and not being served as a main course," said Shira.

"Yeah, and with these guys getting smaller in numbers, we should make sure that each one of them counts," added Martin.

"Hey, speaking of making things count, we have a snowboarding competition we need to finish." mentioned Rico.

"Are you still on that? We've decided that I'm the winner!" yelled Martin .

"No way, bro. I won and you know it!" yelled Chris.

"How many times do I have to tell you!" yelled Nic.

They started arguing again.

"Boys!" said Aviva and Shira.

"You know what?!" Aviva activated her E-Brace and blew them away with her wind. They fell in the water.

"That's it. No one wins!" yelled Aviva.

"Aww, c-c-c-come on, Aviva!" said Martin.

"You haven't heard m-m-m-my side of the story," said Chris.

"Guys, why don't w-w-w-we stop? This is j-j-j-just silly," said Nic.

"Nic is right. We can't l-l-l-let a little competition get in the w-w-w-way," said Rico.

"..You're r-r-r-right. Why don't we just call a tr-tr-tr-truce?" asked Martin.

"Agreed!" the rest of them said.

"Now, why don't we get o-o-o-out of here before we become Wild Kratt p-p-p-popsicles!" said Martin.

"You're not lying." said Chris, as they all got out of the water. Martin, was about to knock on the door, but it opened.

"Hot cocoa, anyone?" asked Shira.

"Th-th-th-thanks!" they all said, as they received a cup and a blanket.

"Next time, let's go to Africa. We don't have to worry about getting frostbite," said Nic.

The whole team laughed as they departed.


	7. Ep 4: Krattastrophe!

The Wild Kratts were in the Indonesian rainforest. Chris was meditating, and the others were playing volleyball.

"Catch, Martin!" yelled Rico. He set him up for him to spike it.

"Got it!" he said, as he spiked it over the net.

"Oh, it's mine, it's mine!" shouted Nic.

"I'm coming for it!" said Aviva. However, they ran into each other, bumped their heads, and missed the shot. The others laughed.

"Ha ha ha! Very funny. But you won't be laughing for long," said Aviva.

The ball hit Chris in the face. "Guys, do you mind? I'm trying to meditate and concentrate on my powers."

"Sorry, bro," said Martin.

"This would be so much easier if we weren't playing two against three," added Nic.

"Yeah, Chris. Why don't you come and play with us?" asked Martin.

"Look, as leader, I must be ready to use my powers. That means I must be train daily," explained Chris.

"Chris, it's alright to take a break once in awhile. You're going to wear yourself out," said Martin.

"Yeah, but it's important to maintain my abilities. I mean, come on, I can't be like you." said Chris.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't mean it in a harsh way, but you know how you are," commented Chris.

Martin looked at him funny. Something was wrong with his brother.

* * *

Back at the Tortuga..

"So which animal should we explore today? This will be the first Creature expedition with Rico, Nic, and Shira," said Martin.

"Well, we only met four creatures in this rainforest habitat. We can't see the tarsiers because their nocturnal," said Chris.

"What about the Orangutans?" asked Martin.

"Nah, too painful. How about the probascis monkey?" asked Chris.

"Do you remember what happened last time we encountered them?!" asked Martin.

Then, the answer hit them. Literally.

"Zippy! Hey, how's it going?!" said Martin.

"Whoa, a Draco Lizard. I've heard so much about them over the stories you told me." said Rico.

"I like how they can just unfold their wing-like extensions," said Shira, as she analyzed Zippy.

"So, it's official. We'll explore dracos!" yelled Chris.

"Let's go!" said Martin. But, Chris stopped him.

"Um, Martin. I was thinking that I should lead them...alone," said the Kratt in green.

"What?! But we always go on adventures together!" replied a surprised Martin.

"I know, but I want to change it up a bit. As leader, I think they can benefit from me," said Chris.

"Chris, what's the real reason? You know you can tell me anything," said Martin.

"Look, Martin. I just want them to experience a good creature adventure. Let's just face it. You're kind of...a slacker." said Chris.

Martin's eyes went wide. How could his brother call him a slacker. Then, he looked at him angrily.

"Now just a minute, Christopher Frederic Jacob Kratt, I don't know what's gotten into you, but your acting like a totally different person! You're acting like I'm embarrassing you!" yelled Martin.

"Martin, I can't have you bugging me! I'm the leader of the this team! I sometimes got to make drastic decisions," said Chris.

"I'm the leader, I'm the leader," mocked Martin, "Look, I'm as much of leader as you, and I'm not going to let a loud-mouth Kratt thinking he's the boss make a fool out of me!"

"Well, you think you can do better?!" said a very angry Chris.

"Yeah, and I will! I'll take Rico and Aviva with me!" said Martin.

"Wait, what?!" asked Rico.

"MK, I think this is bad idea," added Aviva.

"So that's how it's going to be? Fine! I'm taking Shira and Nic!" yelled Chris.

"Um, Chris. Don't you think you're overreacting just a little?" asked Shira.

"Fine, I guess this is how it's going to be. Sometimes, I wish I had a brother who actually works with others, and not just being a selfish Kratt Brat!" yelled Martin.

Chris looked shocked. "Ooh, right in the heart," said Nic. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well..at least I'm not a big dummy and a clumsy fool like you!" said the other Kratt, as he walked off. Martin wanted to tear up, but held back.

"Martin, he didn't mean that. He's just confused," said Aviva.

"Forget about him. Who needs him?" he said in low tone.

"Oookay, so why don't we just forget about that and head out," said Rico.

"We'll catch up with him. Good luck," said Shira.

* * *

In the forest, the Wild Kratts were walking with Zippy. However, Martin and Chris weren't walking together.

"So, Draco lizards are only one of the few lizards that can glide. There's also the flying gecko," he explained as he pulled a picture on his Creaturepod, "These lizards have stretched skin in between their toes, so they can glide through the forest."

 _He thinks he such a good Creature adventurer, wait until he sees what I have in store,_ thought Martin. He went away for a few minutes.

Chris noticed his brother running the other way.

 _Hmm, looks like that brother of mine got the right idea,_ he thought. He had a smile on his face.

* * *

Later on, the rest of the crew was walking towards the river.

"Well, this concludes the end of the tour. I've hope you learned something," said Chris.

"We sure did, Chris. Although, I think you and Martin should have been together," replied Shira.

"What?! I mean, who needs him?! I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself," said Chris.

Then, Martin rode up on a raft and of logs and vines, with seats in it.

"Ahoy there, mateys!" said Martin in a pirate voice. Chris looked annoyed.

"Wow, Martin! This is great! I've always wanted to go river rafting!" said Rico.

"How did you make this?!" asked Shira.

"Well, I just made these out of just things I found lying around, unlike Chris, who spends hours trying to figure out where one piece goes," joked Martin. Chris glared at him.

"At least my things look sturdy and actually work!" yelled Chris.

"Oh, really?! Remember the 'When Fish Fly' adventure?!" asked Martin.

"That was different! We built that!" yelled Chris.

"This is getting real awkward," whispered Shira.

"So?! Nobody told you to open you big mouth and blab about how our jobs are more difficult than the girls!" yelled Martin.

"Big mouth?! Why I outta..." said Chris. Chris was about to punch his older brother!

"CHRIS, CALM DOWN! YOU'RE BEING A REAL..." Rico was cut off by a punch in the nose by Chris.

Everyone gasped. Chris looked wide-eyed, while Rico's nose was bleeding and bruised.

"Dude, what was that for?!" asked Rico.

"Rico, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." saidsaid C.

"It's alright. I'll be fine," replied Rico, as he got up rubbing his nose

"We need to get you cleaned up. Shira, come on, let's go," said Aviva, in a low tone. She, Rico, and Shira left, leaving Nic with the Kratt Bros.

"Dude, that wasn't a good thing to do," mentioned Martin. But, Chris remembered who he really wanted to punch, so he punched him in gut. Martin let out a yelp of pain.

"That was just a warning!" yelled Chris. However, Martin was able to tackle Chris. They fought for awhile, until Nic ended it with his magic.

* * *

Back at the Tortuga...

"Okay, this doesn't look like it's broken or anything," said Aviva.

"I said it was fine. Chris needed it. He needed to take some of that anger off, but I wish it wasn't out on me," replied Rico.

"I know, but I wish Chris and Martin would act better," said Aviva.

"I wonder how Nic's doing," said the Latino.

"Let's just pray that Nic is going a good job being mediator," said Shira.

Back at the river..

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" yelled Chris, with his clothes all ruffled up and a few bruises.

"WHAT?! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" yelled Martin, with the same.

""ME?! I'M TRYING TO BE A GOOD ROLE MODEL AND LEADER TO THOSE GUYS!"

"YEAH, BUT NO ONE SAID TO DOG OUT YOUR OWN BROTHER WHILE DOING IT!"

Chris finally let it all out, "WELL I WOULDN'T IF YOU'D JUST ACT RIGHT! MARTIN, ALL YOU DO IS JOKE AROUND, ALWAYS BE UNORGANIZED, AND DON'T TAKE NOTHING SERIOUSLY! SOMETIMES I'D WISH IT WOULD JUST STOP!"

Martin just stood there shocked. His own brother going against him.

"ENOUGH! GUYS, THIS ISN'T HELPING ONE BIT. Look, I thought you two were good brothers. Brothers don't hurt each other. I'm sorry, but, you are making fools out of yourselves," said Nic as he walked off.

Was he right? We're they acting like fools?

"I'm outta here too. Wouldn't want to make a fool out myself around you," added Martin.

Chris just stood their angry. He kicked a rock into the water. He started growling, but after a few minutes, he felt a little..heartbroken. Tears started forming in his eyes. Then, he started crying out loud. He sat down on the edge.

"Man! Why was I like this? Why?! This isn't me," he said, as he continued crying.

He looked at his reflection as tears dropped in the water. He knew what he have to do.

"I better go. I'll use this raft. Probably be the easiest way back," said Chris. He got on the raft and sailed down the river. As he sailed, he noticed their were some dark clouds in the sky.

At the Tortuga, Martin was sitting angrily on his bed. His cheeks were soaked from the tears, his face was red, and his eyes were red. He heard a knock on the door.

"CHRIS, GO AWAY! I want to be alone!" yelled Martin.

"Martin, it's us," Shira's voice echoed. She entered with Nic.

"What do you want? Are y'all here to scold me too?" asked Martin.

"No. We came to talk as a friend," she replied.

"Oh."

"Look, you and Chris are brothers. I know Chris has a lot of things on his shoulder, like being leader of the team," said Shira.

"Well, Chris was acting all big shot. It's like he regrets having me as a brother," said Martin.

"Now, we all know you and Chris are like two peas in a pod. He was only trying to impress us. He didn't know what he was saying. But let's get serious. Are you going to let one silly brotherly argument get in the way of a friendship you and your brother made?" asked Nic.

Martin looked at them for a moment. This time with a weak smile.

"See, now what did we tell you. Now come on," said Nic.

Suddenly, they heard an alarm.

"Aviva, what's going on?!" asked Martin.

"There appears to be a storm north of the river! Heavy winds and huge waves!" she said, then she noticed something else, "Oh no, someone is caught up in the storm!"

They looked at the monitor. Chris was hanging on a branch in the river.

"Oh no, Chris! We got to save him!" yelled Martin.

"But, how are we going to do that? That storm is getting intense," said Aviva.

The idea hit Martin again. "With Draco powers! This is something that I need to do alone," he said.

"Be careful, MK," said Rico.

"Activate Draco powers!" he yelled. In a flash, he flew off to save his brother.

Chris was trying to hold on to the branch.

"I..can't..hold..on..much..LONGER!" he cried. The branch snapped and he floated down the river, gasping for air.

Martin was flying high, searching for his younger sibling.

"Chris, where are you?!" cried Martin.

He then used his Draco eyesight. Then he saw Chris. But he saw that he was about to fall over a waterfall!

"*gasp*I'm coming for you, Chris. To the Brother Rescue!" said Chris.

"Martin, help! Help!" yelled Chris.

He fell over the waterfall!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Chris.

But, Martin was able to catch him before he landed.

"I got you, bro! Don't worry, I'm here," said Martin. Chris held on to his older brother for dear life.

* * *

Back at the Tortuga..

"He should feel better in a few days. He just needs to get some rest," explained Aviva.

"That's good to hear. Can I go see him?" said Martin.

"Sure, but try not to wake him," she said.

Martin went to Chris's room.

"Hey, bro," he whispered, "I'm glad you're okay. Look, I'm sorry. I guess I overreacted a little. You were trying to make a good impression on the gang, but I nearly lost you. Over a silly disagreement. Let's not ever do that again." He caressed Chris's hair. He got up and walked and was about to go, but he heard something.

"M-Martin?" asked Chris, with a scratchy throat.

"Chris?" Martin said.

"Thanks, bro. You're the best. I'm glad to have a brother like you," said Chris.

Martin had tears in his eyes as he embraced his brother.

The rest of team was watching. "Aww, that's so sweet," said Aviva. Then, she noticed Rico.

"Are you crying, Rico?"

"No, i-it's just that l love a happy ending," he cried.

"Oh brother," said Nic, with a smirk.

Shira went over to her journal.

" _Thursday, October 6th_

 _There are many types of love. One in particular is sibling love. Today, Martin and Chris learned that they shouldn't be arguing over silly things. And Chris, well, he may have been stubborn, but he's still a good leader, and so is his brother. It's good to see them back together again_."

She closed the book.

* * *

Three days later, the team continued their game.

"Is Chris not going to play?" asked Shira.

"Still probably upset with me," said Martin.

"Well, let's get this over with. Our serve," said Nic, knowing the inevitable.

Nic was about to serve, but a vine caught it.

"Huh?!"

"Hey, you need a third player?" asked Chris.

"We sure do!" said Nic and Aviva.

"Alright, now it's a game!" said Martin.

"Get ready to lose," joked Chris.

"Yeah, like that's possible," joked Martin. Everyone laughed.

They played their game, knowing that Martin and Chris are closer than ever before.


	8. Ep 5: Envy in the Key of M

Rico and Shira were hanging out with their friends at a restaurant since the Wild Kratts gave them the day off.

"Wow, I can't believe that you guys are working with the Wild Kratts. What's it like?" asked Andrew, a seventeen year old blonde.

"Well, it's a whole lot of responsibility, but we manage. So, how are things going at your end?" asked Shira.

"Girl, you haven't seen everything. First, Mike just came back from a two week trip around the world," said Jessi, a mixed sixteen year old with black hair dyed orange with black patches. She pointed to a table at the other end of the restaurant. It was Mike alright, Micheal Lansdowne III, son of a billionaire technology mogul.

"And after we visited Japan, we went to London, and I rode on the London Eye, saw Buckingham palace and the I even met the queen of England," boasted Mike.

"Yeah he met the queen alright. In his dreams," scoffed Jessi.

"Oh look, it's the Wild Kratts' pets!" said Mike. Everyone laughed.

"And a hello to you too," said Rico.

"Look, I just wanted to see my closest friends," said Mike.

"Friends? Since when are we your friends?!" asked Shira.

"All I just want is an autographed picture of the Wild Kratts to finish my collection," said Mike.

Rico and Shira had surprised looks on his face.

"You really think that they would give you a picture for a pompous jerk like you?!" said Alex, a seventeen year old hazel brunette with green eyes.

Everyone gasped at that. "How dare you?! MARCO, GET HIM!" he said. Then, a buff nineteen year old Asian with dark hair and and ice blue eyes came up to Alex, but Rico stopped him.

"Hold it, hold it! We were just leaving," said Rico. They left as Micheal glared at him.

* * *

At the Tortuga, Nic was telling stories about his past with Chris, Martin and Aviva, when the teens came in mad.

"Ugh, Mike is so annoying! Can't he ever stop?!" complained Shira.

"Who's Mike?" asked Chris.

"Micheal Lansdowne, a pompous and arrogant teen who thinks he's the best just because he's rich," said Rico.

"Hey, I read about him. Here's his picture in the newspaper," said Aviva, as she pulled up a picture.

*Headline*

"Lansdowne family moves from Britain. Micheal Lansdowne I will be building his own store of electronics. His son, Micheal Lansdowne, is attending the Baker Academy for the Arts."

*End of Headline*

"Typical. Even his parents say their the best. I've heard that might change their names to the 'Bests'," said Rico.

"Rico, dont you think you guys overreacting just a bit? I mean, he looks like a nice and innocent guy." The teens looked at Martin.

"What?!"

"Nice?! He's nice alright...nice like a root canal," said Shira.

"Like I always say, you got to give him a chance," said Chris.

"Okay," they said, in a depressed voice.

They other three went into the garage.

"Ha! There isn't enough money in the world for me to be that nice to that jerk," said Shira.

"Ditto," replied Rico.

* * *

Donita was flying over the city, and was sad.

"Oh Dabio, I just can't do this all by myself. All of this finding creatures for my next fashion line is tiring. If only I had more servants. Servants like... the Wild Kratts!"

"Uhhh...what about me, Donita?" said Dabio.

"Oh, umm, well. Your good, but I just need an improvement," she explained.

"Ohh," Dabio said in a sad voice.

"Yes, I'll capture the Wild Kratts. But how?" she said. She reached for the newspaper. "Ahh, yes. Now there's someone I can use." She saw the Lansdowne family.

"Dabio, turn the jet around. We're going to the Lansdownes. They got money, so maybe they got means for doing stuff," she said as she laughed maniacally.

At the Lansdowne household, Donita was making a deal with the father.

"So here's the deal. If you capture the Wild Kratts, I'll repay very generously. So, do we have a deal?" said Donita.

"Hmm...How generous?" replied Mike I.

"How does $200,000, a mink coat, made of living mink for your wife, and my personal haircair product sound?"

"Alright, it's a deal. But I don't know the Wild Kratts, but maybe my son might. Micheal, come here," said Mr. Lansdowne.

"Yes, father?" He saw Donita. "Oh what a surprise, Madam Donata. It's a pleasure being in your presence."

"Oh, you're too kind. I need a favor from you." said the fashionista.

"Anything you say, Madam." he replied.

"Those Wild Kratts are just what I needed to help me with my fashion collection," she explained.

"Hmm, yes," he started in a snooty voice, "And I know two people that are on the team. If it means, getting rid of them, I will be honored to do the deed."

"Excellent!"

* * *

Later on that at the Tortuga, the Wild Kratts were sleeping, except for Aviva, who was working on an invention, while Martin waited to test it out.

"Aww, come on Aviva. Are you done yet?" he asked.

"Not yet. Give me time," she replied.

Suddenly, there was a noise.

"What was that?!" asked Martin.

"I don't know. Let's go check," she said.

But then, something shot out and pricked Martin and Aviva.

"Owwww!" they cried. But, as soon as it hit them, they fainted.

Chris and Nic woke up.

"Guys, what are you..."They gasped at the sight of his brother and his friend on the floor. Then, something sprayed in the room, causing Chris and Nic to cough and then fainted.

The person behind this stood over them, "At long last, I finally got you. Now to take what is rightfully mine!"

He uncovered his mask, and it was Micheal Lansdowne!

* * *

The next morning...

"Good morning, Shira," said Rico as he walked in the door of the Tortuga But, when he saw her, she looked worried.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Rico..they're gone!" she said.

"Gone, who?"

"Martin, Chris, Nic and Aviva. I've looked all around the Tortuga, and there's no sign of them," said Shira.

"Maybe they went for a walk." said Rico.

"No, Aviva would've left a message. Something's wrong, and we need to find them." she replied, desperately. Then she noticed something.

"Rico, look!" She noticed some footprints on the floor.

"Hmm, they don't look like any of ours or theirs," said Rico.

Then, Rico found a note.

"Hey, look at this," He started to read it.

" _Dear commoners,_

 _I've got your precious little friends, and unless you want to see them ever again, meet me at this address._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Micheal Lansdowne III_ "

"LANSDOWNE?!" they shouted.

"Why would Lansdowne take our friends?" asked Shira.

"I don't know, but he's going to wish he never met us," growled Rico, as he crumpled up the paper, and threw it on the floor. The ball of paperhad burn marks on it.

* * *

Later in, Rico and Shira ran to the address, and his him in the bushes. They were surprised at where they were.

"Hey, isn't that Donita Donata's jet?" whispered Rico.

"Yeah, but what she got to do with anything?" asked Shira.

"Time for some Buzz Cam action!" he said as he activated it. The Buzz Cam flew towards the plane.

They saw some of Micheal's minions going in the plane.

"Alright, letsl see what Mike is doing," said Shira.

They tiptoed to the jet, and saw Martin, Chris, Aviva, and Nic in a cage.

"I'm so happy you brought me them. I might pay you double," said Donita.

"Oh, it was no trouble. It's the least I can do since they will become your slaves," said Micheal. They glared at him.

"Hey, why are we here in the first place? What did we ever do to you?" asked Chris.

"Your existence bothers me," said the teen.

"Huh?!" they said.

*flashback*

" _You see, before you came into their lives, I was the big man on campus. I was the most popular of all the rich folks. But, then those stupid commoners came in, and guess who's the subject of the matter? YOU! All you saving animals and stopping villiains. Ha, I seen much bette_ r."

*end of flashback*

"Now I'm starting see why they dislike you. You're an arrongant teen looking for attention," said Chris.

"And that whole creature adventuring thing. Well, it's a whole lot harder than you think," added Martin.

"Hmph, I don't feel sorry for them bragging about us. I hate to the bearer of bad news, but you are a total jerk!" yelled Aviva. Micheal looked shocked.

"Ooh, good one," said Nic, as she high-fived her.

"Well, that settles it. I'll make sure you are severely punished!" he said venomously, as he walked off. They all fell back.

* * *

On the outside...

"Oh man, this isn't good. We need to save them," said Rico.

"I know, but how can we get in with those guards around us?" said Shira.

"Our E-Braces, and our Creature Power Suits. It's pretty much us between them" said Rico.

"Well, its the only thing we got, and right now, they are depending on us. Okay, here's the plan," she explained, as she started to whisper.

* * *

The guards were standing at the front on the jet. Then they saw sandwiches floating, but it was really Rico using magic.

"That's it, that's it. Come on, come on. Here's a nice tasty sandwhich for each of you," he whispered.

They walked right towards there trap.

"NOW, SHIRA!" he screamed. She cut the rope, which made a net grab them from underneath.

"Good job. Now to save our friends," said Shira.

In the jet...

"The mind control chips are ready. I'll start with you," Micheal headed towards Chris.

"NO WAY, CASANOVA. YOU'RE GOING TO GO THROUGH ME!" shouted Martin.

"Hm, good enough for me," he said.

Then, there was a tremor.

"What is that?!" asked a frantic Micheal.

When he looked up, he saw Shira in a yellow Praying Mantis suit.

"Hello, Micheal! Long time no see!" she said.

"WHAT?! W-Who are you?!" asked a very scared Micheal.

"One of your closest friends. Micheal, you're going to be sorry you ever met us!" shoutefRico.

"What's this?! The Wild Kratts have new members?!" said Donita.

"Yes, Miss Donata. We're here to save our friends!" said Rico.

"We'll see about that," said Micheal, who brought out a sword.

Rico conjured up a sword made of fire. Nic gasped at that.

*BG Music: Nick Jonas-Chains*

"Let the games begin!" shouted Rico.

They fought for a while. Rico was able to land a hit on Micheal's sweater.

"Ha! You call that fighting?! I've seen grasshoppers fight better than you!" taunted Rico. The others chuckled.

"That's it! If I can't defeat you, then I'll take out your friends!" said a very mad Micheal.

He headed towards the cage, where he was about to cut Chris, but Shira grabbed him just in time, but the sword cut him on the cheek.

"AHHHHHHH!" cried Micheal.

"Now Matt, let's get something straight," she said as she she got face to face, "If you ever try hurting our friends over arrogance, you won't like what will happen!"

"Yes, Yes! I'll do anything, I promise!" he smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, right. I not buying that." she said, as she flung him back in, like Aviva did Zach, but caused him to hit his head.

"Oooh! That's going to leave a mark," said Chris. The others nodded in agreement.

"Micheal, if your not going to help, then I will!" said Donita. But Shira tap her on the shoulder.

"Eek! Okay, okay! But, I'll be back!" she said, as she gave Rico the keys to the cage, and let them out.

"Thanks, Ric," said Martin.

"No problem, MK," said Rico.

Donita was starting the plane, so everyone got out, except for Micheal. She flew off.

"Deactivate!" shouted Shira. She returned to normal.

Donita realized that Micheal and his was still on the plane, so she threw him out.

"Well, thanks guys. That was true teamwork," said Chris.

Micheal realized that he was on the ground, and started to freak out.

"Ahh! My shirt! Ugh, you have not heard the last of Micheal Lansdowne, the..." said Micheal.

"THE BEST OF THE BEST! WE KNOW!" mockedmocke and Shira.

He ran off, along with his minions.

* * *

Back at the Tortuga. Aviva was mending Chris's wound.

"We're sorry for this. We didn't mean for this happen," said Shira.

"It's alright. But, you were right. Micheal was being a bit snobbish," said Chris.

"The good thing is that we're all safe and sound. I'd hate being a slave to Donita," added Martin. Then, he noticed how Nic was looking.

"Hey buddy, is everything alright?"

"Uh yeah. Sure, it's alright," replied Nic., but he wasn't.

 _The way Rico conjured up his sword, reminded me of...them. I think it's about time. Time I told them the truth. They need to know about their past_ , thought Nic.

He went to his room, and opened a chest. It had a scroll in it. When he opened it, it had a picture of what looked like a picture of the crew, but had different outfits, and held weapons.


	9. Ep 6: The Golden Feather

In the Northern part of North America, the Wild Kratts were out searching for a certain raptor.

"Okay, where is it," sais Chris, as he was looking in the trees, "Martin, do you see it?"

Martin was looking from the top of the Tortuga, "Nope. Not yet, Chris. Boy, I can't wait 'til we find it." He was talking on his Creaturepod.

In the Tortuga, the girls were watching.

"Man, how long has it been?" asked Shira.

"Too long. It's like they never can sit down. I wonder what they're looking for," said Aviva.

Then, she noticed that Rico was staring at something.

"Hey, what are looking at?" she asked.

He got out of his daze. "Oh, hey girls, I was just looking at my feather collection. I've been collecting feathers ever since I was little."

"Wow, how come you never told me about this?" asked Shira.

"Well, I kinda thought it was silly. You probably won't understand," he explained.

"Rico, we would never make of you or your belongings."said Aviva. She noticed one slot was missing a feather.

"What's that slot for?"

"This, _mi amiga_ , is for one particular bird: the Golden Eagle. It's been my life's long dream to retrieve one," said the Latino.

Martin called on the Creaturepod, "Hey guys, guess what. We found it. He showed the animal they were looking for. This made Rico's eyes go wide.

"¡ _Dios mío! Encontraron una águila dorada necesité para mi colección_!" he said.

"What did he say?" asked Chris.

"He said that you found a Golden Eagle he needed for his collection of feathers!" translated Aviva.

"Really, you wanted to see a Golden Eagle? Well, you're in for a treat. Come on over!" said Martin.

The rest of the crew ran out of the Tortuga.

* * *

Zach was in his jet, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Hmm, you know, I think that this black is just boring. I need to find something that stand out, and make me more handsomer than ever," he said as he looked at his Zachbots, "ZACHBOTS! Find me a varmit with some color that'll stand out."

They went to the computer and typed something in, and a piece of paper came out.

Zach skimmed through it, and noticed one in particular.

"Ooh, an eagle. An eagle that's golden?! Ooh, imagine me, dressed on gold! Zachbots, let's find tjat bird!" he shouted.

* * *

In the forest, Aviva and the teens meet up with the Kratt Bros to observe the raptor.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm face to face with a real Golden Eagle!" said Rico, excitedly.

"Wow, he looks like he's about to have a heart attack," whispered Aviva. Shira nodded in agreement.

"I can see your very excited about seeing this, but I think you may need to learn a little bit more about this amazing bird of prey," said Chris.

"For starters, golden eagles are one of the most well-known birds in the Northern Hemisphere, and is ranked the second heaviest breeding bird in North America, Europe, and Africa, and fourth heaviest in Asia," explained Martin.

"Now, that's kind of misleading because you would think it's super heavy, but males weigh almost eight pounds, and females weigh eleven," Chris continued.

"Wow, that's so amazing," said Shira.

"Of course, they are carnivores, and eat mainly hares, rabbits, marmots, and other ground squirrels," said Martin.

"But, they aren't as fast as when the peregrine falcon hunts. A golden eagle can go up to 28-32 miles per hour, but when it dives, it can reach speeds up to 120 miles per fast" Chris continued.

"But, I'm confused. Why are they called "Golden" eagles?" asked Shira.

"Well, technically, Golden Eagles are brownish in color, but with a hint of golden color. Unlike many birds of this species, these birds have special feathers called tarsal feathers with can range from alight golden color to white," explained Martin.

"Guys, you're the best. If I were to know that Golden Eagles lived right here in North America, I would've completed my collection years ago," said Rico.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zach was busy with capturing the eagles.

"Okay, Zachbots. You're mission is to find every Golden eagle in the forest so I can make myself a one of a kind sweater that will make everyone green with envy. Now do I make myself clear?!" asked Zach.

They beeped in response, "Good. Now move it!" he said. "This will be one of my smartest ideas that even the Wild Kratts can't try to stop."

* * *

The Wild Kratts were still hanging out with their new eagle friend, while Aviva was working on the Golden Eagle disk.

"So, what shall we name him?" asked Martin.

"I know. How does Dorado sound?" said Rico. The eagle chirped.

"I think he likes it, but why Dorado?" asked Martin.

"Well, 'dorado' means 'gold' in Spanish, and he's a Golden Eagle," said Rico.

"Okay. It's settled. Dorado the Golden Eagle," said Chris.

"And just in time too. The Golden Eagle discs are ready!" said Aviva.

"Rico, you have the first try," said Chris.

"Really? Thanks, guys." He touched the eagle. "Activate Golden Eagle Powers!" In a flash of red, he was in a red Eagle suit with some gold highlights.

"Whoa. Very cool, and I like the gold!" exclaimed the Latino.

"I'll say. This eagle will go good with my new sweater!" said the evil robotics inventor.

"ZACH! What are you doing here?" asked Chris.

"I'm here to steal your precious eagles, and make a gold sweater out of them!" The crew tried not to laughed.

"You?! Make a sweater? Don't make me laugh. I mean seriously, you'll look even more ridiculous even in gold," said Rico.

The inventor gasped, "How dare you?! I will make sure that you'll be the first on to go. ZACHBOTS, GET HIM!" The Zachbots grabbed Rico and Dorado and flew off.

"Guys, help!"

"HAHAHA! Now, try saving your friends."

"Oh no. Aviva, do you have any more Eagle disks?" asked Martin.

"Not at the moment. I need to reconfigure the modules and reset everything. For two disks, it might take thirty minutes or maybe even more."

Shira then got her CPS, "You better make it three. I'm coming too."

"What?! Suicidal idea! Who knows what Zach will do," said Chris.

"..No! He's my friend. I can't let anything happen to him!" They thought for a moment.

"Well, if you all going to help, then I'm in too. One for all and one for all," said Aviva.

"YEAH!"

* * *

In Zach's plane, he started to make his sweater. Rico was in a cage with Dorado. He used some of Donita Donata's old pose beams

"My sweater will make me one the most handsomest inventor in the world!" shouted Zach.

"Inventor, yes. Handsome, not so much," said Rico.

"What was that?!" The inventor turned around.

"Zach, do really think ladies will fall for you just because you happen to wearing a gold sweater? Get real. You'll still look like a vulture!" Zach looked shocked.

"Vulture?! At least I don't look like a California surfer dude!"

"At least I don't like a member of the Addams Family!" smirked Rico.

"...Okay, that's it! After I take care of these eagles, I'll take care of you!" He walked off.

* * *

"Okay. Four Golden Eagle disks, ready for use," said Aviva.

"Alright, guys. Time to save Rico and the Golden Eagles," said Chris.

Martin found a feather. "Activate!" they said. Each one minus Nic were in Eagle suits.

"To the Creature Rescue!" They all flew off.

"GO GET 'EM!" shouted Nic.

* * *

Zach was about to be finish with his sweater, and was ready to use the feathers.

"Okay just one more!" He headed towards Dorado.

"Don't you dare touch him!" shouted Rico.

"Or else what?"

"Or else you won't like the consequences!" The rest of the Wild Kratts came in.

"Well, the Birdbrain crew is here! But, I'm afraid your too late. My creation is almost complete, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"No way, Zach! We're not leaving without Rico or the Golden Eagles," said Aviva.

"No you won't! I will finish my sweater by any means necessary," said Zach.

"No you won't," said Martin.

"Yes I will!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

Martin decided to trick him. "Yes you will!"

"No I won't finish my sweater!" said Zach.

"Have it your way!" said Martin.

"Oooh, I'll enjoy crushing you, you Wild Rats! ZACHBOTS, GET THEM!" The Zachbots charged at them.

"Oh yeah. Likes that's ever going to happen. Guys, let's show Zach the power of Golden Eagles" said Martin.

Chris and Martin started to attack the robots with their sharp talons, while Aviva and Shira was freeing Rico and Dorado.

"Ha, Zach! Try fighting without these!" Chris threw a Zachbot at the pose beams, and freeing the birds in the process.

"NO! MY SWEATER! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS..." Zach was about to attack, but Dorado started to attack him.

"Man, that's one angry bird. No pun intended," said Shira.

Zach was able to knock off Dorado and causing him to hit a wall. However, the others saw what he did, and started to attack him.

"AHHH! OKAY, OKAY I'M LEAVING. I'll get you next time you Wild Rats!" said Zach.

"That's Wild Kratts!" Rico went over to Dorado. "Oh no. He looks hurt. We need to get him back to the Tortuga!"

* * *

Rico was pacing back and forth, waiting for Aviva.

"Rico, calm down," said Chris.

"How can I calm down when my friend is hurt?" Aviva came in.

"How is he?!" he asked.

"He's alright. It's just a broken wing. It might take a few weeks for it to heal," said Aviva.

"Oh, that's a relief. It's good to have an animal friend hanging out with us."

"Hey, Rico. I've got a surprise for you." Martin gave him the Golden Eagle feather he found.

"*gasp* A Golden Eagle feather. You got this for me?"

"Of course. You needed for you collection. Just think of it as a token of our appreciation," said Martin.

"Thanks, MK. Thank you everyone." He went to his scrapbook and put the feather in the slot.

 _Rico (voice-over): Today was great. I got to see a golden eagle. Also, I got my feather that I've always wanted. My collection is complete. Thanks to the Wild Kratts_.

He placed the book done. After they left, the feather faintly glowed and then died down.


	10. Ep 7: Rise of the Element Summoners

"This isn't right. I need to tell them. Because, this is the only chance for them to know about the past". Nic was pacing around, and looking at the team.

"Today will be the day," he said.

* * *

In a deep part of the forest, a group of people were about to go on a hunt.

"Alright, now, here's the deal. As Las Piratas Rogués Guerrilleros, we must find the most valuable treasure, and show no mercy. We must fight to victory." said the headmaster.

"YEAH!" said the others.

"Master Lyron, I've received the map," said one of his minions.

"Excellent. Now, let's start are little treasure hunt," he replied as he laughed maniacally.

* * *

Back at the Tortuga, Martin, Shira, and Rico were training in a holographic arena in Area's dojo, while Chris meditated, and Aviva practiced on a test dummy.

"FIREBALL BLAST!" said Rico. He threw a huge fireball at Martin.

"Dude, aren't you forgetting something. I command the element of water! AQUA SHIELDS, ACTIVATE!" Martin brought up two shields made of water. The fire just turned into steam.

"Ugh!" complained Rico. Then he noticed that Shira was getting ready for a sneek attack.

"Uh, Martin! I think you should..." he said.

"Don't sweat it. You do better next time," replied Martin.

"No, it's just that..." said the teen. But, Shira jumped out and made her move.

"LIGHTNING BOLT!" she yelled, as she shot a lightning bolt at Martin.

He brought up his shields, but the attack shocked him.

"Oww!" he cried.

"Ha, gotcha! Top that!" she said.

"Wild Kratts, Wild Kratts! It's urgent! We need to have a mandatory meeting!" said Nic.

"Aww! Does it have to be now?!" asked Martin.

"Martin, he said it was urgent," said Aviva.

The whole team reunited in the Tortuga.

"Okay, so what was it that you have tell us about?" asked Chris.

"Well, I've been keeping this secret for a long time now, but I think it's time for me to tell you..about the past." said Nic.

"The past? What about it?" asked Rico.

He brought out a crystal ball. It brought up a image. The team oohed.

" _It all started a long time ago. In a magical place called Mytheria. In this place was where Greek heroes, gods, and goddesses ruled over the land. But, one in particular was Gaia, Mother Earth, and also, the first Mother Nature. She helped protect not only Mytheria, but planet Earth_."

"Wow, but how does this lead to the past?" asked Chris.

"Well, after Gaia passed away, she left her daughter in charge, in which she would become the second Mother Nature. In her reign, she came across five brave warriors.".

Another picture came up.

"Hey it's us." said Martin.

"Sort of. These are the Elementos Summoneres, or Element Summoners." He gestured towards Martin.

" _Martin, this is Ceto, Summoner Aquae. He was very loyal to his friends and Mother Nature_." Ceto had on a blue vest like robe with wave like patterns on it, and the sleeves cut off where his arms were exposed. Under it, he had on a blue tank top, navy pants, and blue boots. His hair had blue stripes and his eyes were an electric blue. Blue as the sea.

"Whoa. I wonder if he liked animals."

" _Aviva, your past life was Aquilaea, Summoner Aeris. She was like an older sister figure to the group. Caring kind, and fierce_." She had purple stripes in her hair and eyes as clear as the sky. She wore a purple frill dress that comes to her thighs and had bell sleeves, and had a long purple sash with gold air patterns, and wore puple boots, with golden accents with Chinese wind symbols. A purple necklace was around

"Increíble," said Aviva.

" _Summoner Ignis, Tigros, was your past life, Rico. The jokester of the group, but a true warrior_." He wore a red short sleeved jacket with fire patterns. He wore a black shirt under it, and wore white knee high pants had black suspenders that were left hanging, and black boots that looked similar to high tops. What was eye-catching the most was his red stripes in his hair and his eyes were of golden red, like a blazing fire.

" _Next, Miss Shira, we have Lupania, Summoner Lucis. Open-minded and never gave up. Always ready to fight_." Lupania had on a orange top with a sun pattern with her midsection exposed and an ankh necklace. Her dress was a dress that looked similar to Chun-Li, and a yellow mini skirt under it, with grey leggings, and it was held by a belt in the shape of a four pointed star, and had pale yellow boots. She had yellow stripes in her with a yellow sunflower hairclip and a golden headress and eyes were a bright yellow, bright as the sun.

" _Last, but not least, is Summoner Terrae, Aspidan. The leader of the group. Looked after the crew_." The crew was amazed on how he looked like Chris. He looked like a ninja. He had a green band around his head. He wore forest green garments on his midsection with leaf patterns and black pants and forest green ankle high boots. His eyes were intense green as a forest, and had yellow green stripes in his hair.

"These warriors would be Mother Nature's elite team of heroes. But, after a war between humans and the magic world, they sacrificed their lives," said Nic.

"Wow, that's sad," said Chris.

"But they did leave something in return." He brought up another picture. "These are the Summoner Weapons. These powerful weapons gave them the edge they needed to fight. However, after the war, the weapons were hidden and kept safe for emergencies only."

"Has anyone found them yet?" asked Shira.

"No, I'm afraid not. Anyone can get them, and use them for evil."

"Wow!"

"But, there is a way." He pulled out the scroll he got. "This scroll will tell us where one of the weapons is."

"But how will we know which one we're looking for?" asked Chris.

"Don't worry. The scroll will tell," said Nic. The scroll was laid flat on the table. The scroll shot a beam of blue light at Martin's E-Brace.

"W-What was that?!" asked Martin.

"Martin, that means that your weapon will be first," said Nic.

"Cool. So I'll get a weapon? This has got to be the most exciting day ever!" said Martin.

"So if Martin has access to the first weapon, how will we get it?" asked Chris.

"Well, we need to go back to my temple, and retrieve a very important artifact: The Golden Compass of the Elements. This compass will lead us to each weapons. The weapons are as followed: The Bow of Poseidon, The Scythes of Demeter, the Tessen of Uranus, The Nunchucks of Hephaestus, and the Daggers of Helios."

"And since I have the element of water, that must mean that my weapon is the Bow of Poseidon," Nic nodded.

"So, it looks like we have a new mission," said Chris.

"We're going back to the Amazon!" said Rico.

"Yeah!" yelled the crew.

* * *

In the Amazon, the Piratas Rogués Guerrilleros were looking for something.

"Lyron, are you sure you know where you are going?"

"Yes, Coran. I should know. I used to protect this neck of the woods." They were in front of Nic's temple!

"Once I get that compass, I will be the most powerful warrior their is!" cackled Lyron. He removed his hood, and it was shocking. He looked like Nic!

* * *

The Tortuga landed in a clearing.

"Whoa, it's been awhile since we been here," said Martin.

"Well, we should know the way to the temple." As they were walking, they heard a noise, like glass shattering.

"What was that?!" asked Shira.

"I don't know, but..I sense a dark presence is near. But, for some reason, I felt this presence before," said Nic.

"Well? What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" shouted Shira.

The team ran to the temple, but was horrified at what they saw. People were tearing down the temple.

"W-Who are they?!" asked Martin.

"Well, well, well! My younger brother has found some new friends!" Lyron jumped out. Lyron had dirty blonde hair, and a shirt like Nic, but with the sleeves cut out, and had blue stripes on it. He had red stripes on his arms, with the bracelets like Nic. But what was astonishing feature was his eyes. Black sclera, white irises and red pupils.

"Hello..older brother," said Nic in a low tone.

"Brother? You never told us you had a brother," said Rico.

"As you can see, this is the reason why," replied Nic.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lyron Rider, leader of the Piratas Rogués Guerrilleros.

"Everyone looked confused. "Rogue Pirate Warriors." translated Rico.

"I see you changed your name, Leo," said Nic.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not?! My brother was named that. My brother was a true spirit. Helped others when in need. Also didn't let his friends die because of him."

The Wild Kratts were confused. Lyron looked at the crew.

"What's the matter? Don't recognize me? Ceto, Aspidan, Aquilaea, Tigros, and Lupania?" asked Lyron.

"How do you know our pasts lives?" asked Chris.

"Because..." Coran came out with the Compass of the Elements.

"*gasp* What are you doing with that compass?!" asked Aviva.

"What else? To find the Summoner Weapons, and be the ultimate warrior!" said Lyron.

"Not if we can help it!" yelled Chris. He activated his E-Brace and made a vine push Coran and Lyron down.

"Child's play!" scoffed Lyron. He blasted a ball of fire, and incinerated the vine.

"Huh, I thought I was the only Fire Summoner!" said Rico.

"I have powers beyond your control, Summoners!" replied Lyron.

"Like you have a chance," said Shira, who activated her E-Brace, and shot a bolt of lightning. Lyron then shot a blast of wind at the team, and blew them away.

Nic stood up, "Leo, you haven't changed a bit! One day, you will pay for your mistakes!" He shot a beam of green magic at Lyron. He dodged it.

"Whatever. We'll meet again, brother!" He and the others left. The Wild Kratts tried to go back in the temple, but then Coran blocked the way with an ice pillar.

"Ice?! How is that possible?" asked Aviva.

"I don't know, but we need to get back to the temple!" said Chris.

"I'll try to melt this," added Rico, as he made a fireball to melt the pillar.

The rest of the team got up. "Well, that was a lovely reunion, wasn't it?" said Shira, sarcastically.

"Nic, why was your brother acting like that? He was acting like Zach did when he had the Darkness Crystal," said Martin.

"Why didn't you say anything about him before?" asked Aviva. She went over and tried comforting Nic. However, Nic just blew up.

"What's the point?! You can't help him! Once a villain, always a villain! We tried helping him, but rejected all our offers!" The others looked shocked.

"Nic, it's alright. I understand what you're going through. You don't have to be scared," said Chris.

"Who said anything about being scared?! Just leave me alone," With that, he went back in the Tortuga.

"Something tells me that wasn't just a normal reunion," said Martin.

"You think?" said Chris, sarcastically.

"I can't believe that Nic had a brother all this time. Why would he keep it a secret?" asked Shira.

"I don't know, but for whatever reason, it must have had an impact on Nic." The others went to the temple, while Shira just sighed and looked back at Nic.

* * *

In another part of the forest, Lyron and the others were trying to track down the Guardian Weapons.

"Finally, we got our compass. Now we'll be unbeatable. Lyron, where should we start?" said Coran.

"We should start right..." He was interrupted by a headache.

"Lyron! Are you alright?" asked Coran.

His headache was easing up. "Um, uh...why don't you go that way? I'll meet up with you later," said Lyron.

Coran stared at him before he left.

"What's going on? I haven't felt this kind of pain before. Unless..." Then, another part of himself was talking to him.

"I will not let you harm them or my brother. They're family!"

"So, where were they 25,000 years ago? I'm Lyron Rider! And I will be the only Element Summoner on this planet!"

"You don't get it! I didn't want to be like this. It was my jealously that got the best of me!"

"That's not what you said!"

"Master Lyron! Come quick!" Coran called.

"I have to go, but I'll deal with you later!" he said as he ran off.

* * *

Back at the temple, the crew was finishing fixing up Nic's temple.

"Phew, well I think that's it," said Martin.

"I hope so. Those guys really know how to mess up a temple," added Rico, as he was straightening up the tapastries.

As they were working, Nic was watching them work hard, also feely bad for what he did.

"Guys.." he said quietly. The others looked, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to burst out like that. I guess I was angry with my emotions."

"It's alright. You had the right to do it," said Chris, smiling.

"Yeah, don't beat yourself up over it," added Martin.

"Thanks you, guys. But I do owe us an explanation on your brother." said Chris.

"Right. Lyron, Leo as Mom called him, was one of best warriors there was. He was also a good friend and older brother. You may no know this, but Lyron used to be Ceto and Aspidan's older brother."

"Wait, we had an older brother?" askedasked M.

"Yes, and good one to. Anyway, he was kind and friendly. He was the first one to guard the Sacred Five. But until..."

"Until what?" asked Aviva.

"Until Darkness came around. Mother Nature realized that Darkness was a forbidden Element. So when she made the Sacred Five, she decided not to include the Darkness Crystal. Later on, she made a law saying that Darkness was illegal and that users of Darkness would be jailed, exiled or even..put to death." Everyone gasped.

"Mother Nature would go that far into stopping Darkness?!" asked Chris.

"I'm afraid so. And that's another reason why Lyron is now in cahoots with the Rogue Warriors. He was _Summoner Tenebrarum_ , or the Summoner of Darkness. He didn't know what his mother would do if she found out. So he left, and joined Las Piratas Rogués Guerrilleros, an evil group of pirate treasure hunters. And so, that's why I was next in line to guard the Sacred Five."

"Whoa, that's sad," said Shira.

"..That's just terrible. Mother Nature just can't outlaw Darkness forever. Darkness is everywhere," said Martin.

"I know, Martin. I should know..." He conjured up a shadow.

"Wait, you control Darkness?" asked Aviva.

"Only a little bit. I rarely use it."

"Does.." said Shira, but was cut off by Nic.

"Mother Nature know? No. But she'll know when the time is right."

"Well, then it's settled. We need to find Lyron, try to reason with him, and talk with Mother Nature about this " NO DARKNESS ALLOWED!" law!" yelled Chris.

"That last part, I'm not so sure. She can be a bit stubborn at times," said Nic.

"But we just have to. There is no way that..."

"Um, hello. Aren't we forgetting something? The Compass! They still have it!" shouted Shira.

"Oh, right," said Chris.

"First the compass, then Mother Nature," said Martin.

"Agreed!" they said as they left in the Tortuga.

* * *

Lyron and his team were at the shoreline.

"This is it. The place where the map will lead to the weapons," said Coran.

"Excellent. Soon, I'll have all the power!" said Lyron.

The team started to dig in the sand, until a huge tidal wave hit them.

"What the..." shouted Lyron.

"Lyron, stop right there!" shouted Chris.

"You again?! Can't you ever stop?!"

"Listen, we know about how you left because of Darkness. We understand what you're going through," said Chris.

"You don't know nothing. But after I get this map, there's nothing you can do to stop me! GUERRILLEROS, ATTACK!" The army started to run towards the Wild Kratts.

"Wild Kratts, CHARGE!" Readied with their E-Braces, Chris, Martin, Shira, Rico and Aviva charged at the minions, while Nic fought with his brother.

"You call that fighting?" said Coran.

"No," Chris said as he activated his E-Brace, "This is!" He made a vortex of leaves, and shot it at Coran.

"Nice try!" Coran shot a blast of cold air and froze the leaves in its place.

"Oh boy."

"Now try this." Coran shot the frozen leaves at Chris. But, Rico was able to melt the frozen leaves.

"Thanks Rico." said Chris.

"No problem. Now let's stop him!" said Rico. They charged at Coran.

The girls fought some of the henchmen. Shira fighting fierce and elegantly, and she was able to block many of the them. But, one of them was about to shoot a blast of energy at her. Aviva noticed it.

"Shira! Look out!"

"Huh?" The blast was shot, and she did a split and the blast hit the minion.

"Thanks, girl!" Then, Aviva shot a blast of wind at the shooter.

Martin ran out in the water, where he had a plan in mind. Several minions we're running towards him.

"Sorry guys, but no one's allowed in the water just yet!" He stretched his arms out and mutliple water geysers shot out, causing the minions to be blasted back on shore.

Nic and Lyron were fighting fiercely with swords.

"Leo, I know you're in there!" shouted Nic.

"Leo is gone, twerp! Only Lyron exists!" Their swords met with each other.

"No, I still feel his presence! I will get my brother back!" said Nic. He raised his sword, and landed a cut on Lyron's shirt.

"Man, you're going to wish you never met me!" Lyron charges after Nic. Nic held his ground. But then, a blast of wind blew him into a cave.

"Nic, we got the chest and the compass. We need go now!" said Aviva.

Nic stood there, looking.

"Nic we have to go!" Nic didn't know what to do now. Should he help his brother, or go with his team?

"Nic, is something wrong?"

"..No. Let's go!" They left and flew off, leaving the rogue pirates on shore.

Lyron was now conscious. He is were glowing black.

"Nic Rider, you haven't heard the last of me! I will find those Summoner Weapons, and I'll destroy all of you! The Element Summoners will fall!"

* * *

The Tortuga Crew flew over the Earth's atmosphere.

"Nic, are you alright? You look shooken up." said Martin.

Nic was sitting on the table, "Yeah, yeah. I'm okay. I just didn't want to see him in that form."

"Don't worry, he'll change when he wants to. But, in the meantime, let's get this chest open," said Chris.

Aviva went over to the chest, and opened the lock. The chest opened. Inside it was a blue scroll, with a water symbol on it.

"Whoa, what is this?" Martin opened a scroll, and it glowed. On it showed a map of the sea.

"Golly, this must be the map to Martin's weapon. And there's a note."

" _The waters of the sea, all mighty and blue, the one you seek is very true. The Bow of Poseidon will be in the west, but only if you pass the test. It is located in the first sea, due south and on top of the fifth pillar, near the Great Reef. There you will find your prize_."

"Whoa, so much. Well, looks like we're going on an expedition to find the Bow of Poseidon," said Chris.

"Good, but before we do that, let's get something to eat. I'm starving!" exclaimed Nic. Everyone laughed at that joke.


	11. Ep 8: The Old Switcheroo

Zach was in his mansion, talking with Donita and Gourmand.

"Hello Donita, Gourmand. I have a proposition for you both."

"This better be good, Zach. I busy trying make starfish belt buckles," said Donita.

"Yeah. I've got fish to fry, literally!" replied Gourmand.

"Well, I'd like to introduce you to my newest invention. Behold, the Power Leecher 2.0!"

"Oooooh."

"With this baby, it can suck the power from any living or moving source. Obseve!" He plugged up the Leecher. It stuck out two cords at the Zachbot.

Then, it sucked the power out of the Zachbot.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Impressive, but how does this go along with your proposition?" asked Donita.

"Well, as you may already know, those Wild Kratts have a source of high energy. From what I heard, they're called E-Braces, I think. But anyway, with the Power Leecher, I can steal the powers from those bracelets, and transfer them to my new line of Zachbots, the Elebots!"

"Hmm, what's in it for us?" asked Gourmand.

"Duh, my sincere gratitude!"

They were about to hang up. "Wait! If you help me, you won't have to worry about stopping the Wild Kratts ever again!"

The villains thought for a moment. "Deal!"

"Excellent! Wild Rats, today's the day that you will fall!" he laughed maniacally.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Wild Kratts were enjoying their day off.

"Ahh, this is perfect. No villains, no creature to save. Just a little R&R," said Rico, who was laying down on his bed.

"You said it. It's good to have some piece and quiet," replied Nic.

"Shh," Chris made a notion to tell them to be quiet. Martin was asleep.

"This is very swell. What can go wrong now?" whispered Chris.

Suddenly, the alarm went off, which caused Martin to roll out of his bed.

"Oww, my head. What's going on? Wait, don't tell me!"

"Someone or something is in trouble. Again," they groaned

The guys went out to main part of the Tortuga.

"What's going on, Aviva?" asked Martin.

"See for yourself." An old lady came up on the screen. She had grey hair with a scarf around it. Also she had a sweater tied around neck, and wore a long black dress

"Oh, Wild Kratts. I need your help. My poor little kitty is stuck up a tree, and I cant reach him due to my arthritis. Can you help me?"

"Can do, miss. What's your address?" asked Chris.

"On 936 Sycamore Drive. Oh, and please hurry. I don't know what I would do without my poor little kitty. Toodles!"

"Really, Toodles? But for some reason, that old lady seemed very weird," said Martin.

"No time to think. We better go!" They ran off.

When they got their, they were surprised to notice one thing strange about the address.

"Hey, this is Zach's mansion," said Shira.

"Maybe it was his mother," replied Nic.

"There's no way that could have been his mother!" exckaimed Aviva.

"Hello, Wild Kratts." The old lady stepped on the porch.

"Oh, there you are, ma'am. So, where's your cat?" asked Chris.

"He's up there."

"I'll grab him," said Martin.

He climbed up the tree.

"So, how did your cat get up there, miss?" Chris put his hand on the lady's shoulder. But, when she turn around, her face turned into the face of a Zachbot.

"Ma'am?!" shrieked Aviva. Then, someone gagged the rest of the crew and took them away.

"Okay, ma'am. Here's your.." He noticed that they were gone.

"Guys? Where are you?" Then, something hit Martin on the back of his head, which caused him to be unconscious. The cat just ran off.

* * *

Chris was the first one who regained consciousness. His vision was blurry, but all he could make out was three blurry figures. But his hearing was well.

"Now that we have them, we'll steal their powers away from them!" It was Zach's voice.

 _Zach! But then, who are the others?_ he thought.

"Chris, wake up. Wake up!" He heard Martin's voice.

"Martin, where are..." He tried to move, but his hands and ankles were chained.

"Well, looks like their finally awake!" said Donita.

"Good, now for the stealing!" added Gourmand.

"Donita, Gourmand, and Zach. What are up to this time?" asked Aviva.

"It goes like this. You got something we want, and we want it now!" laughed Zach.

"What do you want that we have?" asked Martin.

"What else, your powers!" said Zach.

"You can't get our powers without taking our...E-Braces?" Rico noticed his E-Brace was gone, and so were the rest of their E-Braces.

"Looking for these? Yeah, I knew you were going to need them, but we decided to keep them," said Gourmand.

"You coward! Give us back our E-Braces!" yelled Martin.

"Hmm, no! But I will do this. I present to you the Power Leecher 2.0. With this I'll steal the powers from you, and then I'll dominate the world!" Zach laughed maniacally.

"Hold it! Our powers are in the E-Braces. Why do you need us?" asked Shira.

"I can explain that. You see, when you all found the Sacred Five, the powers within each of them bonded to each one of you. So, technically, you do have powers with or without your E-Braces!" cackled Zach. The others looked shocked.

"Nic, why didn't you tell us?" asked Chris.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to get you upset," replied Nic.

"What a way to show it," added Shira, sarcastically.

"Now, enough chit chat. Time to steal some powers!" yelled Shira.

Zach turned on the Leecher. The chains that were holding the Wild Kratts were absorbing their powers.

"Ahh! I feel my powers draining!" cried Rico.

"Me too!" replied Martin.

The villains were grinning with there evil smiles.

Nic then decided to use his powers to bust open the chains that held him. "Hi-yahh!" He ran to the Power Leecher.

"Hey, get your hands off of that!" exclaimed Zach.

"Or else, what?" Suddenly, he pressed a button in the Leecher. Then it started to go haywire. "What's going on?!"

The others felt a surge of pain course through their bodies. Nic knew that it was going to blow. He created a shield of green energy. The Leecher blew up! As the dust, cleared the Wild Kratts felt weird.

"Whoa, that was very crazy," "Martin" said, but his voice was like Rico's.

"Hey, Martin. Your voice sounds different," said "Rico", with Chris's voice.

"That's not Martin. I'm Martin," said Chris, with Martin's voice.

"What's going on?" asked Aviva, with Shira's voice.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good," said Shira, with Aviva's voice.

"G-Guys, are you okay? asked Nic.

"Yeah, Why?" Martin was noticing that he was wearing the exact outfit like Rico's.

"Hey, why am I wearing this?" He then noticed that Chris was wearing a blue shirt like his, and had sky blue eyes.

"Huh?! Why am I wearing this?" asked Chris.

Everyone noticed that they were wearing outfits as the person their bodies were stuck with.

"Oops, my bad. I think it was that button," said Nic.

"Zach, why did you put a swap button on this thing?" asked Gourmand, who was, surprisingly dressed in clothes similar to Donita's, and spoke in Donita's voice.

"I thought it would do us some good. And why are you wearing Donita's clothes?" aaked Donita, in Zach's clothes and voice.

"Will you to shut up or...AHHHHHH! WHY AM I IN YOUR BODY?!" asked Zach, in Gourmand's clothes and voice.

"Uh-oh. I think that button may have caused everyone to switch personalities. But, if everyone's personality was changed, then that must mean..." Donach (Donita/Zach) grabbed the Leecher from Nic.

"That's Varmitech property! We'll see you later, Wild Rats!"

"THAT'S WILD KRATTS!" they all yelled.

"Oh brother. It sounds worse than before," pouted Chritin (Chris/Martin).

"You telling me? I'm thirsty. Since I'm in Martin's body, I should be able to make water. E-Brace, Activate!" said Marico (Martin Rico). But, for some reason, instead of shooting out water, it shot out...fire?

"What?! How come it's not working?"

"None of them are working," said Avira (Aviva/Shira).

"Oh boy, I was afraid of this. Since you aren't in your regular bodies, your powers are switched," said Nic.

"Switched?!" they all said.

"Well this is great. So since I'm in Chris's body, I now control the Element of Water, not Earth," said Chritin.

"Well, I better go see what I can do with the this. I'll see you later," Nic said as he went through a portal.

"This is a huge predicament. Let's go back to the Tortuga. Maybe we can try to do something," said Shiviva. All of them went back to Tortuga.

* * *

When they got back, they were still worrying about the situation.

"Man, why do I have to be in Rico's body. No offense, but I don't want to be a seventeen year old again." said Marico.

"Hey, that happens be a good look on you, compared to a creature adventurer outfit. I mean, serious, this is getting to be a little hot," Ris said as he unzipped his jacket.

"WHAT?! That's a one of a kind outfit!" said Marico.

They started arguing. Avira want to blast them with her wind, as she was conjuring up the wind, she didn't realize that she had Shira's Element, so she simply shocked them with purple lightning bolts.

"OWWWW!"

"Oops. Sorry, I forgot about that," she said.

"I hope this doesn't happen when your really mad," replied Marico, rubbing the sore spot.

"Come on, Rico. It was just an accident," said Chritin.

Nic returned from Mother Nature's temple.

"NIC, WHATDOWEDO?!WE'REDESPERATE!WEDON'TWANT TOBEINEACHOTHERS'BODIESFOEVER..." Nic whistled so loud that it almost hurt their eardrums.

"HEY! I NEED ABSOLUTE SILENCE!" The swapped Wild Kratts quieted down.

"Now, here's the deal. Mother couldn't find an antidote for this. Also, you all have...The Case of the Swaps!"

"What?!" they all gasped

"What are..the Swaps?!" asked Chris.

"It only happens when one's powers are switched with another's. Each one of you have exactly until sunset before..." said Nic in a low tone.

"Before what?" asked Ris, worried.

"... Before, each one of you will be stuck with the person you swapped with," Everyone looked shocked, Chritin fainted, and Marico want to cry.

"Please tell me your joking!" said Ris, as he grabbed on to Nic's shirt. Nic was silent.

"Oh man. This is just plain ridiculous!" shouted Chritin as he punched to wall, but then a blast of water squirted out.

"Whoa! Chris, help!" shouted Chritin.

With that, Ris made some vines come out, and plugged the hole in the wall.

"Phew! Thanks, dude."

"No problem!"

"But...there is a way to reverse this." said Nic.

"WHAT?!" they all shouted.

"With this!" Nic held up a rainbow colored gemstone. "This is Iris's Jewel. This jewel has the power of to reverse this mess."

"Okay. Work up your magic and put us back in put us back in our own bodies," said Avira.

"Hold on. It's not that easy. In order for it to work, it must go to the orgin on where y'all were switched."

"Origin? I'm confused." said Marico.

"Wait! The Power Leecher was caused of this. So all we have to do is stick that gem on it, and we'll be our normal selves again?" asked Shiviva.

"Exactly," said Nic.

"But if you haven't noticed, but the guys took the Leecher, so how are we going to find them?" asked Chritin.

"Don't worry. We have exactly nine and a half hours left until sunset. We have plenty of time. I'll go look for them," said Nic.

"Hurry, Nic. I don't know how much longer I can take this," said Marico. Chritin looked, at him, annoyed.

"What?!"

* * *

In the park, Marico, Ris, and Chritin walked along the path.

"Well, it's not all that bad. At least we get see each other's personality," said Marico.

"I guess you can say that, but it feels kind of creepy," replied Ris.

Then, Gavin, Aidan, and Ronan saw them.

"Hey, look! It's the Wild Kratts!" said Gavin. This was a problem.

"Oh no. If they see us, they'll know something is up!" said Marico.

"What do we do?" asked Ris.

"Um...I know. We need to change our clothes, so they won't suspect a thing," said Chritin.

"What?!" said the others.

"Just trust me." So, they went behind so bushes and exchanged clothes with the proper person.

"Huh? I thought I just saw them just a minute ago," said Aidan.

"Why there you are. Thought I get you with my practical joke." said Chritin, trying to be like Chris, wearing Ris's green shirt

"Chris...is that you?" asked Ronan.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Because you sound like Martin."

"Oh, well, it's...uh, part of my...April Fool's day joke." he smiled nervously.

"But, it's only December." said Aidan.

"Um...I'm starting early."

"And I thought I saw Martin and who was the other guy?" said Ronan.

"You did, you did." said Ris, wearing Marico's outfit, trying to sound like Rico, "And that other person was our new friend, Rico."

"Yep, you saw us," said Marico, in Chritin's shirt.

"Um, what's going on?" asked Aidan.

"Well, we're, uhh..um," Chritin started, "...Help me!"

"It's part of a game. It's called...um "The Old Switcheroo" said Marico.

"Isn't that the name of the episode?" whispered Chritin, but Marico elbowed him in the arm.

"Can we play?!" asked the oldest Wild Kratts kid.

"NO! I mean...not right now. This is pretty top secret. But you're the only ones who knows about this," said Marico.

"Oh, I get it now. We'll just...leave you three to your game, I guess. See you later," said Gavin. The Wild Kratts Kids ran off.

"Phew, that was close," said Marico. But, the other two were staring at him, still confused.

"What?! Could you have thought of a better idea?"

Ris's Creaturepod ranged, "Chris here, or should I say Rico? I don't know. What's up?"

"I've got good news and bad news. Which one you want to hear?" asked Nic.

"Good news!" said Marico and Chritin. "Bad news." said Ris, at the same.

"Well...the good news is that we've located Zach's ship so we hook Iris's Jewel to the Leecher. However..." said Nic.

"However what?' said Ris.

"However, the bad news is that there's only an hour left until your new selves will be your permanent selves." The male members gasped.

"Oh no. We have to get there, pronto! Nic, where are they located?' asked Ris.

"We triangulated their position on the GPS satellite, and it looks like there at...Varmitech Village!" said Nic.

"What's Varmitech Village?" asked Marico.

"That's the place where all of the villains took every baby animal we ever met, and..." Chritin cut him off.

"Um, hello. Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Chritin.

"Oh yeah. Let's needed to back to the Tortuga!" exclaimed Ris.

"Right!"

* * *

The Wild Kratts landed near the parking lot. The villains were trying to fix the precious invention.

"Okay, we just need recalibrate the main systems and..." Then, Zourmand ( Zach/ Gourmand) sniffed the air.

"I smell Wild Kratts!"

"What?! Here?!" exclaimed Donach.

"Hey, stop right there!" exclaimed Ris.

"Well, look what we have here. The Swapped Kratts!" shouted Gornita (Gourmand/Donita).

"Look, we just want to be in our own bodies. So please, just give us the Leecher," said Chritin.

"No way! In fact," Donach pressed a button, " I've activated a self destruct timer on it." He laughed maniacally.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the Wild Kratts.

"Zach, you can't do that!" said Avira.

"I just did." sneered Donach.

"You don't understand, if you destroy it, the bodies that we're stuck with are going to be the new bodies we will have permanently. So that means, if it's destroyed, your personalities will never be the same!" said Ris.

"Whatever. If I can't have my body back, then no one can have theirs either!"

"That's it!" yelled Ris, who conjured a vine to grab the Leecher.

"Oh no you don't. Zachbots, get them!" commanded Donach.

The Wild Kratts charged at the Zachbots. The vine created was cut of by a of scissors from Gornita.

"Ha! You're going to have to be better than that, Ris-angelo," said Gornita.

"Oh really?" He concentrated on his element. Then, his E-Brace glowed intensely. "Vine Whips!" he commanded. Two huge vines sprouted on the ground. Ris raised his hands, and so did the vines. He let them down, and the vines hit the ground with a tremendous amount of force. The ground shook intensely, causing the other villains to fall, and the Leecher to fly in the air.

"The Leecher!" cried Shiviva.

"Hey, come back here!" cried Donach. Chritin and Shiviva used their powers. Chritin made a puddle of water to make Donach slip, and Shiviva made a little burst of air to float the Leecher to them.

"I got the Leecher," she said, but looked at the clock. "We need to hurry. There's only a minute left. Nick do your thing!" She tossed him the Leecher.

"Got it!" He attached the Iris's Jewel to the Leecher.

"Now, time to switch!" said Nic. But, Dabio grabbed Nic, causing the Leecher to fall in the ground, but it wasn't enough force to break it.

"Hey let go of me, you big buffoon!" cried Nic.

"Aww so close, yet so far!" laughed Donach.

Then Nic had an idea. He concentrated on his powers. His hands started glowing.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" asked Zourmand.

"THIS!" He raised his hands and the villains floated in the air. "What's going on?!" asked Gornita. Then, he made the Wild Kratts float.

"I hope you know what your doing." said Ris.

"Trust me, I know."

Nic elbowed Dabio, and got free. He grabbed the Leecher. Ten seconds remained, and sun was starting to set. He didn't waste no time to press the button. A rainbow beam shot out of Leecher and hit the swapped people. The people started to feel their original selves.

Nic threw the Leecher, and created a forcefield surrounding it. It exploded just in time. Nic was breathing heavily.

The Wild Kratts landed on the ground. "Did it work?" Chris(?) looked at himself and saw his shirt was back to normal, and his eyes were back to being hazel.

"Yes, it work! We back to normal!" cheered Martin.

They saw the villains get up. Donita was the first to speak. "Oh, my head hurts. I'm getting out here!" Yep, she was back to normal.

"You can say that again," replied Gourmand.

"Ahhh! Switched or not, I'll get you next time, Wild Rats!" said Zach, as he ran off.

"How many times do we have to say it? It's Wild Kratts!" groaned Martin.

"It feels good to to be back to old selves. But I have to say, it was nice being you, Aviva." said Shira.

"Same here," replied Aviva.

"Wait, before we go, we need to do something first." said Rico. He pointed to his E-Brace.

"Ohhh," said the others. They all gave each other their respective E-Braces.

"Now, we can go!" said Rico.

"You said it. I think I'm going to go back to bed. I think there has been enough switching for one day," said Martin.

The others laughed and walked out.


	12. Ep 9: Martin vs The Sea

_Last time on Wild Kratts: Element Charge:_

" _Master Lyron, I've received the map_."

" _Well, we need to go back to my temple, and retrieve a very important artifact: The Golden Compass of the Elements. This compass will lead up to each weapons. The weapons are as followed: The Bow of Poseidon, The Saber of Demeter, the Tessen of Uranus, The Nunchucks of Hephaestus, and the Daggers of Helios_. "

" _The waters of the sea, all mighty and blue, the one you seek is very true. The Bow of Poseidon will be in the west, but only if you pass the test. It is in the fifth sea, on top of second pillar, near the Great Reef. There you will find your prize._ "

* * *

Back to current time, the Wild Kratts were getting ready to leave North America for their Bow of Poseidon expedition.

"Okay. Let's go through the list one more time: compass, maps, bottles of water, hiking boots, Creature Power Suit with disks, Creaturepod, E-Brace. Yep, I've got everything," said Chris.

"Wow, I can't believe we're actually going on an expedition. I'm so excited," squealed Shira, as she was packing.

"Me too. Since we're going to be looking for my weapon. I can't believe it. My own personal weapon," said Martin.

Rico came out with his red backpack. There was something sticking out of it that caught Aviva's eye.

"Rico, what's this?" she smirked. It was a brown teddy bear.

"Hey! Get your hands off of El Oso!" exclaimed Rico.

The others stared at him. "What?! I don't judge you!" he protested.

"Your right. We shouldn't judge you, even if it is a cute wittle teddy bear," Martin said in baby voice. The others laughed.

"Don't make me burn you," he muttered.

"I'm kidding! But seriously, we wouldn't judge you," said Martin.

"Okay, I got the MIK, I'm all set." said Aviva. Nic came out with the Golden Compass and...a confused look on his face, while holding the blue scroll that was found in the chest.

"Hey what's wrong, Nic?" asked Chris.

"It's just that..I don't think we can go on this expedition."

"WHAT?!"

"But we spent weeks trying to prepare for this," said Chris.

"Yeah! Why are you backing out now?" asked Martin.

"Hold on, let me rephrase that. What I mean is that I can't decipher the location of your weapon, Martin."

"Let me see that," Nic gave Chris the scroll.

" _The waters of the sea, all mighty and blue, the one you seek is very true. The Bow of Poseidon will be in the west, but only if you pass the test. It is located in the first sea, due south and on top of the second pillar, near the Great Reef. There you will find your prize_."

"Wow, that is hard to crack," said Rico.

"Wait, it mentioned something about the Great Reef. Maybe it's talking about the Great Barrier Reef, one of the biggest coral reef systems in the world. It's actually one of the Seven wonders of the world. It's located near the coast of Australia. It something about a sea. The Great Barrier Reef is near the Coral Sea. I bet that's where it is," explained Chris.

"Setting course to Australia," said Rico.

"Alright, time to find the Bow of Poseidon!" proclaimed Chris.

"YEAH!"

* * *

The Wild Kratts arrived on the coast of the Coral Sea.

"Oh my gosh!" Martin looked at the huge sea.

"This is going to take forever if were going to just search each part of the sea part by part," said Rico.

"We'll need to split up and search each part of the sea. Aviva and Nic will go east. and Rico and Shira will go west, and Martin and I will go north. Everyone, keep your Creaturepods on and CPS's with you at all times," commanded Chris.

"And don't forget your E-Braces," said Martin.

"And I'll take the compass, just in case we find any leads," said Nic.

"Right!" they all said.

* * *

Martin and Chris swam north and dove down. They were awestruck at what they saw.

"Whoa! This is so amazing! So many coral systems. These are some amazing animals," said Martin.

"Wait a second! Corals are animals?! But that's impossible!" exclaimed Rico via Creaturepod.

"Nope, it's true. In each of these coral systems, lies millions of tiny creatures called polyps. At night, they hide," explained Chris.

"But, since it's daytime, they'll be coming out to catch food," said Martin.

"Catch food?!" said Shira via Creaturepod. "How can they eat if they don't have teeth?"

"Well, they catch food by shooting out a hook like extension to catch food like amphipods and then brings it back to them down to eat," said Chris.

Unknown to them, they were being watched through a mirror. It was the guy who had the Darkness crystal!

"Hmm, these coral systems could come in handy. Maybe it's time to show those Element Summoners a trick or two!"

* * *

"Wow, I never knew that coral was a living creature. I always thought it was some kind of crystallized rock formation that forms over millions and millions of years," said Rico.

"Well, it does take a while for it to grow, but it's worth it," replied Chris.

"Okay, let's not waste time. Let's continue the expedition." said Martin.

The unknown figure saw the crew. "Time to use the magic of the Darkness crystal!" He concentrated on the energy of the crystal. His eyes glowed purple, and he shot a blast of dark energy. The energy hit the coral polyps. Each one covered in purple light.

* * *

Rico and Shira was swimming around some of the coral.

"Oh boy. I don't think we can find that bow. I mean, what is this pillar they are talking about?" asked Rico.

"Don't worry. We'll find it," assured Shira.

While they were looking, they noticed something strange about the fish.

"Hey Rico, look at the fish. They're all going in the same direction," said Shira.

"Hey, your right. That's strange," he said as he pulled out his Creaturepod, "From what Martin and Chris told me is that some species fish move in the same direction, and so do pods of marine mammals like whales, dolphins, orcas, narwhals."

"But, none of them move that frantically," replied Shira.

"Let me activate my Creature Telepathy," said Rico. He put on his red E-Brace.

"SWIM! SWIM FOR YOUR LIVES! HEAD TO THE PACIFIC!" they cried.

"That's weird. I wonder what spooked them." Then, they heard a rumbling. They turned around and were horrified at what they.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they shrieked.

* * *

Aviva and Nic was looking on east side of sea.

"Nic, find anything?" asked Aviva.

"Nope. I've seen some hard riddles in my day, but this just takes the cake," commented Nic.

He tried looking at the compass. But it wasn't working.

"Oh man, I hope this thing isn't broken! I thought Mom told me that this compass had to power to to tell where the weapons are!" yelled Nic.

"Calm down, Nic. It'll work sooner or later. Let me call Martin and Chris. Maybe they've seen something," suggested Aviva.

The Kratt Bros were taking a breather when Martin's Creaturepod rang.

"Kratt Bros, are you there?" asked Aviva.

"This is Martin. What's up?"

"We were just wondering if you found anything yet." said Nic.

"Nope, but we may have found a clue," said Chris.

"A clue?"

"Yes. We see some pillars that look oddly suspicious, so we're going over there to check it out," said Chris.

"Great. Let me call Rico and Shira," suggested Nic, as he took out his silver Creaturepod.

"Hey Rico, Shira. Good news. The Kratt Bros may have found a lead to the Bow of Poseidon. Come on over as soon as you can."

But, the two teens were in a sticky situation, literally.

"Eww, what is this stuff?!" asked Rico.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look like a mud bath," said Shira.

"Let us out of here!" cried Rico. He punched the sides of the creatures mouth. It roared, which caused a pool of slime to splatter on Rico.

"Oh, this is just great," he muttered.

Shira tried not to laugh. "Even though Martin's color is blue, it's starting to be your color too!"

He just groaned. "Ha-ha! I'm so amused," he said.

"Let me try my Creaturepod," said Shira.

"Don't even try it. It won't work in here. It feels like a dark force is repelling communication," said Rico.

"I hope they find us soon. Maybe the E-Brace," said Shira. She called the others.

* * *

Back on the east side, Nic was still trying to get Rico and Shira. But, the only he got was static.

"Huh? That's odd. Rico? Shira? Hey, Aviva. I tried calling the others, but I can't a signal."

A beep was heard. Aviva took out her E-Brace. "Guys, we need your help! Something swallowed us and we're trapped!"

"What was it?" asked Aviva.

"I don't know. It just came out of nowhere.

Then, Nic saw the thing that the teens saw.

"Okay, we'll be right there. We'll meet up with you as soon as we can. _Vámonos_ , Nic!" said Aviva. But he was no where to be seen.

"Huh? Nic was just right here. Where could he have gotten..." She was interrupted by a tremor. She looked behind her and she let out a scream. "AHHHHHHHH!"

"Aviva?! What's wrong?! Come in, Aviva," said Chris. Static was all they heard.

"Oh no. We need to go down there now!" cried Martin.

* * *

Martin and Chris swam as fast as they could to where they last heard from Aviva.

"Hmm, all that's left is her Creaturepod," said Chris.

"And the compass," said Martin. Then he saw something else.

"Chris, look!" He pointed to some tracks in the sand. "I bet these tracks will lead us to where are friends are."

"Let's go, bro!" They swam as they followed the tracks.

They kept on swimming until they saw what the others saw.

"What in the creature world?!" exclaimed Chris.

What they saw were polyps, but had fangs and were much bigger.

"Whoa, I never knew polyps could get that big," whispered Martin.

"They don't. That's very unusual," repliedreplie.

"Look!" Martin saw that one of the polyps had Rico and Shira, and the other had Aviva and Nic.

"Oh no! They got our friends. There must be some way to get them out of there." said Chris.

"Uh, bro. You might want to see this," said Martin.

"Not now, I'm trying to think," said Chris.

"But Chris..." he said, he was starting to get worried.

"Martin, will you be quiet?! I can't concentrate."

"Chris, I think you might want to look up," said Martin.

"Not right now. I trying to figure out how to get near them without them seeing us."

"Uh bro, I don't think that'll be a problem," said Martin.

"Why?" Martin pointed to the polyp that was staring at them. Chris turned around.

"Oh, um...hi. We were just wondering if we could get our friends," said Chris, nervously. Both brothers were smiling nervously. But the polyp roared.

"Or not."

"SWIM!" cried Martin.

They both swam as fast as they could. The polyp slid across the sandy bottom.

"Hurry, Martin! He's gaining! He's gaining!" cried Chris.

Suddenly, the polyp shot out his hook extension and flung it at Chris's flipper, which made him drop the compass.

"AHHHHH! HE GOT ME!"

"CHRIS!" Martin grabbed his brother, but the polyp was too strong, and pulled Chris into the center of his body.

"Chris!"

"Martin! Go find your weapon!" cried Chris.

"CHRIS, NO!" Martin grabbd the compass and kept on swimming. The polyp decided to shoot again at Martin's flippers and his mask.

"Oh no you don't!" He unstrapped his flippers and his mask and swam to the surface.

"Oh man. Now I really need to find my weapon!" he exclaimed, as he took a deep breath.

Then, the compass started moving. "Hey! The compass is working. It's telling me to go...that way!"

* * *

The polyp came to the surface. Martin swam as fast as he could. He was a pretty good swimmer, but the polyp was fast too.

Then, he noticed a certain pillar. It had the water symbol on it. This made the compass glow blue. Then he remembered the riddle.

" _It is in the fifth sea, on top of second pillar, near the Great Reef. There you will find your prize._ "

"The pillar... The Bow of Poseidon! It must be on top of it." He thought.

The polyp was getting near. "Climbing powers, don't fail me now!"

He started climbing the pillar, while the polyp was attacking. The others made it to the surface. One of them scraped against Martin's side, causing his swimsuit to tear, and leaving a nasty scar. He lost balance for a little bit, but regained it afterwards.

Finally, Martin got to the top. But, no bow.

"What?! That's impossible. The riddle said so!" complained Martin.

One of polyps tried to attack. It made him fall over. "AHHHHHHHHH!" He was almost eaten, but something grabbed him.

"Huh?"

He looked down, and noticed that it was someone he wanted to meet.

"Ceto?!"

" **Hey, Martin. I see you are in quite a pickle,** " the past Water Summoner said.

"Tell me about it. But, I don't know if I can save my friends. Those polyps are too strong." he explained.

" **Martin, I know you can do this. Just remember, you got to be brave. Channel your energy into love and loyalty to others and how you must be brave**."

Martin thought for a moment. Ceto was right. "Alright, I'll do it!" he said as his eyes glowed blue.

He got out of his trance and continued falling. He put in his E-Brace. He touched it, and made a tidal wave to ride on.

"Try and catch me, uglies!" He rode on the wave, passing every polyp.

But then, he was cornered. The polyps surrounded him. "Oh no!"

The polyps readied their hooks. "I can't do it!" cried Martin.

" **Yes you can, Martin. Believe in yourself**." said Ceto.

He thought for a moment. "He's right. I need to put my bravery first, even if it means sacrificing myself."

They shot their extensions. Martin closed his eyes and covered himself with his arms. But then, something blocked the shot. It was a blue ball of light. It shot back to the the polyps and it caused them to stumble.

"Huh?" The light then transformed into a metallic blue and silver bow with sky blue water patterns on it. In the middle of it, was a small medallion shaped crest with the symbol of water.

"The Bow of Poseidon!" he cheered.

He held it up to the sky. He pulled the string back. Arrows made of water formed. He let go of the string and the arrows exploded into many arrows. The arrows hit the polyps, which caused the dark energy to expel out of there bodies. They returned back to the normal selves.

* * *

The polyps that held the rest of crew spat them out and they landed on the shore.

"Eww, monster muck! But, I'm glad to be out of there," said Rico.

"I hope that never happens again," said Shira, as she cleaned herself.

"Where's Martin?" asked Chris.

Then they saw a huge wave. They saw a figure on top. It was Martin, with his new weapon.

"Martin?! Is that you?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, and check out my new bow!" he exclaimed.

"You did it! But how did you find it?" asked Nic.

"Well, let's just say that I got some help from a friend of mine," he said. Ceto smiled at him.

"That's great, Martin. We got the first weapon. Four more to go," said Nic.

The bow turned into a blue light, and materialized. Then, it entered into his E-Brace.

Then, a whirlpool formed on the surface.

"Oh, what now?!" asked Rico.

Then, a man with trident and a blue warrior robe came out.

"It's..It's.." stuttered Chris.

"Poseidon, the God of the Seas!" finished Martin.

"Martin Kratt, you have shown that you're ready to wield the powers of the Water Summoner. Your Bravery is what brought my bow to you," explained Poseidon.

"Wow! Thanks, Mr. Poseidon." said Martin.

"Here's something to help you remember me by." He gave Martin a pearl that was held a blue string.

"With this, you've receive my protection. Now and forever, my power is your power." he exclaimed, as he disappeared.

"Thanks, Poseidon." He said to himself.

The pearl glowed and headed his scar. He smiled at that.

 _Martin (voice-over): I'm so glad that we found my weapon. I'm also glad to have met Poseidon. And Ceto was right. It was my Bravery that saved my friends. I can't wait to find the other weapons._

"Hey, there's still one thing I don't get. How in the world did those polyps get so big?" said Shira.

"I don't know. But, that aura around them. I feel like I have felt this presence before," said Nic.

Now the Wild Kratts had a new problem.

* * *

Meanwhile, the unkown figure was watching them again.

"Hmm, it looks like they got some guts. But it won't be enough to stop me from dominatining the world!" he said said as he laughed maniacally.


	13. Ep 10: Coronation Intimidation

Today seem to be a normal day. The Wild Kratts were training with their powers, while Martin was practicing with his new bow.

"Aqua Arrow!" he commanded. He held back the string and a water arrow formed.

"Fire!" He let go of the string, and the arrow hit a fake Zachbot.

He smiled at that. "Wow, I hope y'all be this happy when you get your weapons," said Martin.

"I hope so. Since I'm the Earth Summoner, I bet that Scythes of Demeter would come in handy," said Chris.

Nic came in, happily. "Hey guys, I've got a surprise for you!"

"Surprise?! What is it?!" they all exclaimed.

"Well, I just got tickets to the annual Mytherian God Fest!"

"Oh, that's amazing! Just one thing? What's the Mytherian God Fest?" asked Martin.

"It's a very special event in which all of the Greek gods, goddesses, and other mythical creature come to have good time. Also, in this festival, you'll actually meet my mother for first time!" explained Nic.

"What?! _The_ Mother Nature?! This is so exciting!" cheered Chris.

"Yes! And also, at the end, Mother always has a surprise," said Nic.

"So, when is this Gala?" asked Shira.

"It's tomorrow night! Oh, I just remembered... it's black tie. So, I got you these," He gave him some suits and dresses.

"Uh Nic, don't you have anything in just plain casual?" asked Martin.

"Come on, Martin. It's only for one night," said Chris.

"And besides, mom has very specific orders, so we don't want to disappoint her," said Nic.

"Oh, alright," pouted Martin.

* * *

*BG Music: Ariana Grande-Focus (clean)

The Wild Kratts were getting ready for the festivities the next evening. Martin finally deciding to wear the tux. Later, the Wild Kratts were off to Mytheria. They arrived at Mother Nature's temple. It was very big, with lots of lights, trees, and animals.

When they arrived, the male members were wearing tuxedos with bowties of their respective colors. Shira was wearing a yellow dress that came to here thighs. Her hair was put on her left side, and it was curly. She topped it off by wearing a diamond necklace and cream color six inch heels. Aviva wore a purple dress that was like Shira's, but more flowing. Her hair was in a bun. She wore black heels, and had a purple purse.

"Wow, _très chic,_ " whispered Shira.

"Your telling me. I'm nervous," said Aviva.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Just be yourself," assured Shira.

"Wow, I can't believe we are actually here. I wonder which God I'll meet first," said Chris.

Then, Martin noticed something. It was a huge buffet table, with all kinds of food, and he saw all kinds of species of animals.

"Rico, look at that buffet table and all those animals. Race ya!" said Martin.

"Your on!" replied Rico. They ran to the table.

"Man, why can't we have this much fun?" asked Aviva.

"Oooh, Aviva. Don't look now, but I think those guys are checking us out," said Shira.

Two men were staring at them. "Oh my goodness! What do we do?" asked Aviva.

"Just follow my lead." whispered Shira.

She walked over to them. "Hi, I'm Shira Hart, and this my friend, Aviva Corcovado."

"Hey, I'm Brennan, and this is Kyle." Both were average height, wore tuxes, and were moderately built. Brennan had black hair and blue eyes, and Kyle had brown hair and sea green eyes.

"You smell nice, like freshly cut roses. And you have a pretty name" complimented Kyle.

Aviva blushed a little. "Muchas gracias."

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris was trying to find a Greek God to meet.

"Nic said that many Greek Gods would be here. Where are.." He bumped in someone. "Oops, pardon me." He looked up and saw an big man in a robe.

"Your excused. Aren't you Christopher Kratt, the current Earth Summoner?" asked the man.

"Y-Yeah."

"Well, I've always wanted to meet you. I'm Zeus." he said.

Chris just stood there, with his mouth open. "Ohmygoshomygoshomygosh! I'm shaking Zeus's hand. Zeus, can I get an autograph?!" he squealed.

"Sure."

"And if you wouldn't mind, would you take a Selfie with me?" asked Chris.

"What's a selfie?" asked the leader of the Gods.

"Can I just take a picture with you, you higness?"

"Sure, just make sure you get my good side," he joked. Chris laughed as he took the picture.

* * *

Yep, things were going good. That is until some uninvited guests came. The Rogue Pirate Warriors were sitting in the trees.

"Lyron, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Coran.

"Listen, those Wild Brats has got one of Summoner Weapons. And besides, this is the Mytherian God Fest. There's going to be a lot of fancy jewely here. Especially that one," He pointed to a necklace, worn by Hera, Zeus's wife, and the goddess of marriage.

"I hear it has a lot of power. With something that valuable can be worth a lot of money. Boys, let's get to work," said Lyron.

At the buffet table, Martin and

* * *

Rico were piling up their plates with food.

"Wow, I never seen this much food in my life!" said Rico.

"Me neither!" replied Martin.

They were at the chicken. There was only one drumstick left. They both grabbed it at the same time.

"Um, Martin. That's my chicken leg," said Rico.

"No, that's my leg!" argued Martin.

"It's mine!" cried Rico.

"No, it's mine!" cried Martin.

The chicken leg slipped out of their hands, which made them fall back and waste their food on themselves.

The animals started licking them. They looked at each other, and then they started laughing.

"Hey guys. I just wanted to tell you...whoa!" Nic saw the mess they made.

"Um, should I ask?" asked Nic.

"...Nah," They both said. "So, you wanted to tell us something?" asked Martin.

"Oh! My mother would like to see you all in a little bit. The surprise for you all is almost done," said Nic.

"THE SURPRISE?!" they cheered.

"Yeah, so try to start wrapping up things, and...clean up the mess," Nic said as he left.

* * *

The girls were enjoying their company.

"So, what do you do for a living?" asked Kyle.

"Well, I'm an inventor who creates a lot of gadgets to help save creatures," said Aviva.

"And I work by calling people for help, checking to make sure everything is on the up and up," addedadded .

"Yeah, it's good working as a Wild Kratt. I like my job," said Aviva.

Then, Chris came over to the table.

"Hey guys! You will not believe the night I'm having. It has been great!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. We have some bread sticks, four filet mignons..." ordered Brennan.

"Hold it, I'm not a waiter," said Chris

"You're not?" asked Brennan.

"No, silly. This is Chris Kratt, creature adventurer and the leader of our team," said Shira.

"Nice to meet you," said Chris.

"Aviva, your letting this jerk run the team?!" asked Brennan.

"Jerk?!" shouted Chris.

"Hey, that wasn't nice. You should apologize," said Aviva..

"Why should I apologize to an idiot who won't leave us alone, and pretends to be a waiter?! Dude, if you want company, go over there. Can't you see this table is full?" asked Brennan. They he reached over and kissed Aviva on the cheek.

Chris's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe that pompus jerk was kissing his crush. Chris always like Aviva as a friend, but he always thought what it would be like if they were a couple. "There, she's mine, and if I ever see you looking at her like that again, I'll knock your lights off!" he threatened.

The next thing he saw was a slap from Aviva. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Listen, I thought you were a nice guy, but now I've seen everything. Your nothing but a pompous, arrogant, controlling freak!" she screamed. Brennan just stared at her.

"And you don't control me," Then, she kissed Chris in the mouth, "I can be with whoever I want to be."

Chris just stood there. His eyes were wide and his face was red a little. Everyone else held their mouths open.

"Come on, Chris. Let's go!" she said as she walked off.

"I'm going to just leave. It was nice meeting you," said Shira.

But, then the lights turned off. There were a lot of screams.

"Hey, who turned the lights?" asked Aviva.

"Hold on, let me find my E-Brace," said Shira. She found it and put it on. She created a ball of light.

"Stay calm, everyone. We'll get everything under control," said one of the guards. They went to the fuse box and turned on the lights.

"That was weird," said Chris.

"AHHHHH! SOMEONE STOLE MY NECKLACE!" cried Hera.

Chris saw the figures that snatched the necklace.

"Guys, let's go!" said Chris. But, Brennan pushed him out of the way. He was still trying to make Aviva his girlfriend.

"Hey, what was that for?!"

"This is for trained warriors. Not for loser leaders like you. Come on, Aviva!" Brennan exclaimed. He dragged Aviva away.

Chris just stood there, as he narrowed his eyes. "How in the world is he going to tell me..." Shira cut him off. "Come on, Chris. Let's go," whispered Shira. So, they left to retrieve the piece of jewelry.

* * *

The bandits were cornered. "Alright, show yourself!" cried Brennan.

They uncovered their hoods. "The Rogue Pirates?!" cried Aviva.

"You know them?!" asked Brennan.

"Long story. Lyron, why are you here? I don't remember you being invited!" exclaimed Aviva.

"We snuck in, deary. We're here for the treasure," said Coran.

"Like that'll ever happen." said Aviva.

They readied their blades. Aviva readied her E-Brace. "You ready, Brennan?" asked Aviva.

He just stood there. "Uhh..."

"Oh, you think you're so tough?!" Lyron created a piece of rope using his Darkness powers. It wrapped around Aviva. "Hey, let me go!"

"Now let's see how tough you're really are!" said Lyron. Brennan just charged right at him, but Lyron shot a blast of wind and blew him to the ground.

"Ha! You're pathetic! Can't even put a good fight!" Lyron was about to go slash his blade at him, but something shocked him and made him unconscious.

"Stop right there, Lyron!" yelled Chris.

"Chris!" cheered Aviva.

"You again? Can't you ever stop?!" yelled Brennan. But, Chris brushed up against him.

"Listen, I may not be the best of leaders, but at least my friends like me. As for Aviva, can't you realize she doesn't want you? She deserves someone whose kind, loving, and someone who will care for her. Why don't you go back to where you came from and let me handle this?!" he yelled. That description of a boyfriend made Aviva think. Chris would fit the description. Maybe there was something special between them.

Brennan just was shocked and ran away. Shira destroyed the void role with her light powers.

"Thanks Chris," said Aviva.

"It was nothing. I just wanted him to see the big picture," replied Chris. Chris had a funny feeling in his chest. He has always had this feeling every time he saw her. Sometimes, he would have the urge to hold Aviva's hand.

Lyron was now conscious. "Well, I guess it's just me and you three," said Lyron.

"Make it six!" said Martin, as he came with Nic and Rico.

"Well, looks like the gang's all here!" said Lyron.

"Your going down, Lyron!" he said said as a blue light came out and turned into his Bow of Poseidon.

"*gasp*You got the Bow of Poseidon?!" asked Coran.

"Sure do, and I'm going to use it to kick your butt!" shouted Martin.

"Good one, bro," said Chris.

"ATTACK!" Each side ran to fight.

Chris and Nic were fighting against Lyron. Chris conjured a leaf with a serrated edge. "Razor Root!" he commanded as he threw a serrated edged root at Lyron.

Lyron used his Darkness powers to make a void that made it shoot back at Chris.

"Oh no!" cried Chris. But Nic used his powers to freeze the leaf, and duplicate it.

"Try this on for size!" He threw one in the void, but Lyron didn't notice the other one and it scratched him. This also caused Here's necklace to fall.

"My necklace!" cried Lyron.

"Sorry, but this belongs to Hera!" said Chris.

Shira was fighting Coran. "Take that!" She touched her E-Brace and shot a bolt of lightning, but Coran deflected it.

"Ugh!"

"You know, did anyone tell you that you look more beautiful when your angry?" asked Coran.

"Yeah," She stepped on his foot, and threw in the tree, "But, your not exactly my type."

Rico, Martin and Aviva were fighting Lyron's minions.

"Uh, I don't think we'll be able to defeat all these minions." said Rico.

"Yes we will," Martin pulled back the string, "Poseidon's Fury!" He let go of the string. Three arrows turned into tons of arrows. The arrows landed and exploded, and caused the minions to fall back.

"Okay, you may have won this time, but we'll be back!" assured Lyron, as they ran off.

* * *

Back in the temple...

"Here you go, Lady Hera." Chris gave her back the necklace.

"Oh thank you, my son. I don't know what I would have done without it. This necklace has powers that can be deadly in the wrong hands," said Hera.

"Well, its good to see you happy again. That what we Element Summoners do," said Chris.

"Indeed, you are Element Summoners," said a celestial figure.

She had blonde hair with a flower crown, a green dress with leaves on it, a gold cape made of spider silk, and wore Greek style shoes.

"Summoners, this is Zedalia Sheen, aka Mother Nature." said Hera.

"What?!"

"Wild Kratts, I'm so glad to meet you all. I've been waiting to give you my special surprise."

"Finally!" exclaimed Martin.

Zedalia gestured the Wild Kratts on a stage.

"What's going on?!" whispered Shira. The others shrugged.

"My fellow Gods and Goddesses, tonight I would like give my surprise to a special group of people. Ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause for the Wild Kratts!" Everyone clapped for them.

"These five have shown that they're ready to take on the next step in this fight for Gaia's treasure!" said Zedalia.

"Huh?!"

"Raise your right hand and repeat after me. On my honor"

"On my honor."

"I will fight for Gaia's treasure."

"I will fight for Gaia's treasure."

"And protect all living beings."

"And protect all living beings."

"To stop the forces of Darkness."

"To stop the forces of Darkness."

They each glowed their colors, and after it died down, they were in the outfits of their past lives! They even had the same color stripes and eyes!

"Whoa, I look just like Aspidan." said Chris, as he admired his ninja-like outfit.

"Nice!" said Martin, admiring his outfit.

"After you said the saying, you all are now officially Element Summoners!" she decreed. The others clapped for the team.

"Also, look at you E-Braces," said Zedalia.

They looked at their E-Braces. They turned into triangular gauntlet like devices, with a bigger piece of the Sacred Five, and on the sides had metal patterns on the sides based on their element. The color was black and their favorite color in metallic.

"This is your new Warrior Modes. With this, your powers will be at a whole new level. You'll be able to do more stronger attacks. Also, I've added something." She pointed to a little flower on the E-Braces. "That flower contains a little of my power for protection."

"Wow, this has got to be best night of my life!" exclaimed Rico.

Then, Nic came out, in his new warrior mode. He wore a silver vest jacket, and under it was a black shirt. He wore blue pants and white hightop sneakers. What was astonishing was that his hair was silver with gold stripes, and his eyes were mahogany color. His E-Brace was about the same as the others, but was metallic silver and black.

"Nic? You look amazing!" said Shira.

"Thanks guys. You know, this is the happiest day of my life. I'm here with my friends, family, and especially my mother," said Nic. She smiled.

"All Hail the Element Summoners!" one person said. Everyone repeated it. The Wild Kratts knew that this was one step they were going to need later on.

* * *

Afterwards, Zedalia talked with the Wild Kratts.

"Since your Element Summoners now, we should keep in touch. Why not write some letters to me so I can get to know you better." said Zedalia.

"Can do," proclaimed Chris.

"Also, I write you just in case there is trouble in your world, my world, or if something new has come up."

"But, how are going to send them?" asked Aviva.

"With your new E-Braces, you can send your letters through them," said Zedalia.

"Wow, so much has happened, and so many questions," said Chris.

"I'm sure the answers will come to you soon, but for now, let continue with the festivities." suggested Zedalia. They are walked with Zedalia. There new E-Braces glowed a bit, then died down.


	14. Ep 11: The New Leaf

In the Indonesian Rainforest, the Tortuga H.Q. was just landing at a clearing. The Kratt brothers were training and enhancing their elemental powers, Aviva and Nic were figuring out where the Scythes of Demeter was last seen, and Shira was teaching Rico how to play chess.

"So do you think it's somewhere in this part of the rainforest?" Aviva asked Nic.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's was somewhere over to the east. I've studied the map thirty times." They were planning their way to find the other Summoner weapons.

"I wasn't able to make out some of the information that Kai sunt me."

"Who's Kai?" asked Aviva.

"An old friend of mine. He's one of Mother's top Castle Knights. When he told me about the Scythes of Demeter, I was pretty surprised."

 _It was three days after the coronation. Nick was in his bedroom at Mother Nature's palace. He was sound asleep. Then, his E-Brace beeped. "Hello. I'm trying to sleep." Nic complained._

" _Well, I see that you're still you stubborn self." said Kai._

" _Kai! Long time no see! How's it going?"_

" _Good, but I don't have time. I need to tell you about something urgent."_

" _Well sure, go ahead." said Nic._

" _I've..ust...news...bout... Scythes…Indonesia..must..find." The message was on the fritz._

" _Kai, what's going on?" questioned Nic._

" _Something's wrong with the reception. I need to figure out why. How about I meet up with you later? Here are the coordinates. See ya." The call ended._

"Freaky. I wonder how he got the location," thought Aviva.

"Kai said he was going to meet me here. I wonder what's taking him so long."

A portal opened, and a twenty or twenty-one year old teenager who was moderately built, had tanned skin, and chocolate brown hair and violet eyes, and in regular clothes.

"Kai!" cheered Nic.

"Nic, old buddy! Good to see you again."

"I wish it wasn't under these circumstances. Why don't we round up the gang, and we can talk inside?" suggested Nic. "Hey guys, come inside! We got some great news."

"Great news?!" exclaimed the Kratt Brothers. But, Martin's water attack soaked Chris, and Chris's vines wrapped around Martin.

"Oops, gotta help those two," Aviva sighed.

"Did someone say great news?" asked Shira.

Rico made the final move. "Checkmate!" he cried. Shira mouth was opened wide.

"You were right, this is easy," he boasted.

" _Easy_ for you to say." she muttered.

* * *

"I was very surprised myself when I heard the news. Another weapon has been found," explained Kai.

"But, I'm confused. On the map, it shows it's somewhere in the East. Why am I hearing that it's somewhere in the Indonesian rainforest?" questioned Nic.

"Precautionary measure. Just in case thieves might want to steal it. Now, since one of the weapons has been found, the others may start popping up. The Bow of Poseidon has now bestowed its powers to Martin. It's only a matter of time before the others will bestow their powers to the rest of you," Kai explained.

"Is there a chance we'll be able to find my weapon?" asked Chris.

"Yes, young Master Chris. With my help, we should be able to find it." Unbeknownst to them, someone was listening to them.

"Hmm, that Kai thinks he's so great. Well, no matter. I'll just have to find another way to get those scythes. But how?" Then, he saw something flying in the sky. "Hmm, it's time a make a little visit."

* * *

Landing in a clearing, Zach was in the middle of his latest creation."

"Hmm, my newest line of Zachbots is almost complete, but I needs something. What is it?" Then, his computer beeped.

"Zachary, you have a visitor." said a computer voice.

"What?! Now?! For the love of Pete, who could it be?" he growled.

He opened a door. "Zach Varmitech, how may I help you?"

"Hello, I'm Xander. I'm from Vandaar. Please to meet you." He had curly blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore a white suit with blue stripes on the sleeves, and wore a blue cape.

"Okay, should I be surprised?"

"Bow to me, mortal!" he commanded.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. Talk about self-centered," he complained, as he bowed.

"Now, I hear that you're in a bind. I'm here to make a proposition. You can get up now."

"Thank goodness. But, I'm not having a problem, except for the fact that the Wild Kratts are always trying to mess up my plans."

Xander paused for a second. "The Wild Kratts, you say? Interesting. Do you know Nic Rider?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," replied Zach.

 _Hmm, this one could come in handy. I just need for him to suck up to me, and I'll get that weapon_ , thought Xander.

"Mr. Varmitech, I would like to ask you for a favor."

"What is it? I'm a little busy," he said.

"What if I told you that there's a way to power up your robots?"

"How do you…" Zach wondered.

"That doesn't matter right now. I know just the thing that might help you," he said as he started walking, "There's an ancient weapon hidden in the depths of the Amazon. It holds a lot of powers. I bet it can power up your robots. So, here's the deal. You help me find the scythes, and I'll give you anything."

"Anything?" Zach imagined the Wild Kratts in a prison cell, locked up.

"Okay, you got a deal," agreed Zach.

* * *

On the other side of the forest, Martin, Chris, Shira, Nic, and Kai were looking for the scythes, while Rico and Aviva was keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity. As the team was walking, there was a fork in the road that led to three paths.

"Hmm, looks like we need to split up. Shira and Nic, you take the first path. Martin and Chris, you take the second path, and I'll go solo and take the third path," commanded Kai.

"Sounds like a plan. Remember, call if you're in trouble or if you find something," reminded Chris.

Each one went to their designated paths.

"I still can't believe my weapon is somewhere in this forest," said Chris.

"I know. But remember, with a weapon like that comes great responsibility," explained Martin.

"I know, bro," Chris replied.

Then, they heard a big boom in the distance.

"What was that?" asked Chris.

"I don't know, but I don't like the sound of it. Better call the others," said Martin.

"Wait, Martin! Maybe it's not that bad. It could be nothing serious."

"..Okay, new plan. I'll text the others what's going on, and we'll check on it. Agree?" suggested Martin.

"Agree. Now let's go!" replied Chris.

They both ran further along the path. When they got close, they heard something in the bushes.

"Shh, hold up." Martin readied his bow. "Stay quiet."

They tiptoed inches and inches towards the bush. When they got near it, someone sprung out of it.

"AHHHHH! HELP ME! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY MONSTER ROBOTS!" It was Xander in disguise as a teenager.

Zach came out with his Zachbots.

"Zach! What do you want?" asked Chris.

"I hear there is an ancient weapon that could be useful to me."

"He must've intercepted our calls," said Martin.

"Maybe. But even if he didn't, we still need to help him." said Chris. Shira, Nic, and Kai ran over to their friends.

"We heard a disturbance, and we came right over," said Kai.

"Oh great, five against one. I'll deal with you later!" Zach fled away along with his Zachbots.

"Dude, you alright?" asked Martin.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks for saving me," said Xander.

"It's no problem at all. Why don't we..." started Nic as he noticed the teen.

"You?!" Kai went beside Nic to see him.

"Well, well, well. Look who's back!"

"Why don't you just get out of here?!" yelled Nic.

"He's right, you don't belong here!" yelled Kai.

Everyone is in shock. They couldn't believe that their friends were yelling at an innocent person.

"Nic! Kai! What's with the attitude?! What have I told you about helping others, whether it's an animal or human being?" scolded Chris.

"You act like you know him," added Shira.

"This is Xander. Ex-Castle Knight..and a no good, conniving, weasel!" said Kai.

"He isn't a human being. He's a monster. This guy means bad news," retorted Nic.

"Listen, we can talk about this when we get back to the Tortuga," replied Shira. Everyone started to help Xander out and walked back to the Tortuga.

"Your friends are so clueless. They need to find out," said Kai. Nic just had a serious look on his face.

* * *

Back at the Tortuga, Aviva was helping Xander in to the bed. Everyone seem to be treating Xander like a eight year old child, which Kai and Nic hated it.

"There you go. You just stay right here and you just call if you need us."

"Thank you, miss."

"Please, call me Aviva." She left out of the room. When Aviva left the room, Xander had a smirk on his face and an evil smile. He took out a secret communicator from his pants pocket.

"Zach, are you there? Zach?"

"Yes, I'm listening. Go ahead!"

"I'm in their turtle ship. Those imbeciles fell for it. Now, all I need to do is find the map, and I'm outta here." Xander explained.

"Yes. Do you have my Spybot, with you?" Zach asked.

"Right here."

"Excellent! Now's here what you do," Zach explained the plan. Meanwhile, Nic, Kai, and Chris were still arguing.

"Nic, you should know better into treating someone like that!" scolded Chris.

"Xander deserved everything he had coming. He isn't the type of person to trust!" exclaimed Nic.

"But, how do you both know he didn't come back to better himself?" asked Shira.

"Well...we don't know. But, he's from Vandaar. Everyone on that planet has only one goal in their lives: To overpower their enemies, and show no mercy!" explained Kai.

Xander came out of the room. "Remember the plan," whispered Zach, via communicator.

"I know."

"Umm, guys. I just wanted to say thanks for all you done for me," thanked Xander.

"It was no problem. I'm also sorry for the abrupt outbursts earlier." Nic and Kai looked at Chris with a scowl.

"And I know I've been evil in the past, but I've came here to lead a life on the straight and narrow."

Nic had enough, "That's a flipping lie, and you know it!" yelled Nic.

"I would've believed it...if it was sincere," said Kai.

"What's with you two?! You act like you can't get over the fact that he's trying to change," yelled Martin.

"It's okay, Martin. I'm sure that me and my comrades can come to an an agreement," Xander put his hand on Nic's shoulder, but then Nic grab him, and pinned him to wall.

"What's the meaning of this?!" asked Xander.

"You shouldn't deserve to even call yourself a general. I'm an apprentice of Ares and I can take you out with one blow!" he growled.

"Alright, Nic. I've had enough of your bad attitude! Ever since Xander walked in here, you've been acting all aggressive to him. I'm sorry to say, but you've been a real jerk!" yelled Chris.

Nic just stared at him in shock. How could the leader of his team side with the enemy?

"He's right. What has gotten into you?!" scolded Martin.

"What's gotten into _me_? What's gotten into all of _y'all?_ If y'all are going to be like this, so be it. If you're siding with him, you're now my enemy!" Everyone gasped. Nic and Kai jumped out of the roof of the Tortuga.

 _Phase 1 of the plan is complete. Time to cause some trouble,_ Xander thought to himself.

* * *

Chris, Martin, and Xander were walking through the path, as Xander lead the way to the scythes.

"The Scythes should be up ahead. You're about to get your prize, my friend." said Xander.

Chris and Martin were silent. "What's wrong with you two?"

Martin was the first to talk. "Nothing, it's just that… Nic said we were his enemy now just because we helped you. Why does he have to think that you're just a bad person?"

"Gee, I can't imagine why." He secretly grinned at the statement.

They have gotten to a clearing, where in the middle of it, held a shrine.

"Whoa, I've never seen this before!" exclaimed Martin.

Chris got out of his silence. "Weird. We been here so many times, and I've never seen this."

"Right in that shrine, lies your weapon, Chris. Go ahead, get it," said Xander.

"Wow, I can't believe this is happening! I, Chris Kratt, Element Summoner of Earth, is about to…" Martin cut him off.

"Don't make a long speech about it, just go!"

Chris took a deep breath, and ran to the shrine. But then, Zach came out with the scythes. Each on had a black hilt, and red grip, with a long silver blade.

"Zach Varmitech! He's got the scythes!"

"Hello again, Wild Ratts."

"It's Wild Kratts!"

"Xander, stay back. We'll protect you." whispered Martin.

"Like my new toys? I think it's time I show what it can do!" The scythes glowed black, then Zach threw a slash at them.

"Look out!" cried Martin. The blow hit a tree, and the tree was cut in half.

"Chris, I think it's time we try out those new warrior modes."

"Good idea!" They stood up. "Element Warrior Powers, activate!" they commanded. Their gauntlets glowed blue and green. Their whole body was covered in their respective colors. After it died down, they were in their warrior modes.

"Oh, so you made a costume change? Big deal!" he scoffed.

"Yeah, and this costume change is going to kick your butt," said Chris.

"Weapon, engage!" Martin commanded as his bow came out.

"Zachbots, destroy!"

"Chris, you watch Xander. I'll take care of Zach!"

"Got it!" Chris brought out some vines, and easily destroyed the first line of Zachbots. "Zach, you need to find a better way to upgrade your robots," scoffed Chris.

Martin was shooting arrows left and right, but Zach kept on deflecting them. "Hahaha! Do you really think that you can beat me?"

"Zach, I'm just getting started!" He shot another arrow, and it hit Zach, causing him to stumble over, and making him drop the scythes.

"I got it!" yelled Chris, as he caught the scythes.

"Yeah! Way to go, bro!" cheered Martin.

"Allow me," said Xander. Chris have him the scythes. Xander walked in front of Zach. Martin and Chris thought he was going to attack him. But then, he created an energy orb around Chris, shocking him.

"Zachbots, get Blue Boy!"

"Hey, what are you.." Before he could finish his sentence, Zachbots grabbed Martin and tied him up.

"Hahaha! I knew our plan would work!" cheered Zach.

"Plan, what plan?" asked Martin.

"Didn't you realize this was part of my ruze all along? I'm surprised it took you this long to find out!" Xander transformed his clothes into his uniform.

"I don't get this! Why would you do this?!" yelled Martin. Xander let go of the orb with Chris in it, which caused him to get hit in the back by a tree. He then turned back into his normal self.

"I needed this weapon to show that I'm the greatest warrior of all time!" He then flash backed to the beginning of the lie."

" _I had to find the Scythes quickly, but how? Then, when I saw Kai call Nic, I decided to...shall we say...join in on the conversation. I couldn't let them see me, so I had to find someone else. That's where Zach came in. I needed him to pretend he was harming me, I could get access to your headquarters. Thanks to the brilliant minds of Zach, I was able to implant a spycam so Zach could be able to see the coordinates and the map of the location of the saber. The only thing that was standing in my way was Nic and Kai. All I had to do was gain your trust, so they could leave you helpless,_ " he explained.

"Pretty easy, don't you think?" he sneered.

"You monster! How could you do this to my brother?! He trusted you, saved you, and this is how you pay him back? That's low, even for you!" scolded Martin.

"Hey, it's not my fault that he's a gullible loser!" All of them laughed.

"Hey, now that we got the scythes, it's time for you to hold up your end of the deal," said Zach.

Xander made a scowl at him, and then blasted Zach with an energy beam.

"Did you really think that I was going to let you have all the power? You were just a pawn in my plan."

"A pawn?! No one makes a pawn out of me!" gasped Zach.

"Yes, but enough chit-chat. Time to go." He grabbed Martin and flew off.

"Hey, what are you going to do him?!" asked Chris.

"Don't worry. Think of it as an insurance policy, just in case you get some stupid idea," Xander sneered, as be left.

Chris couldn't believe the events that occurred today. He lost one of his friends and made a fool out of himself for believing Xander and now he's captured his brother. He dropped to his knees. Then, he screamed so loud that you could hear it for miles.

* * *

Nic and Kai were sitting in a tree, moping about what happened.

"Why did they believe him over me? I can't believe they fell for it," said Nic.

"Don't worry, Nic. They'll see through his lie. I just know it," said Kai.

Then, his E-Brace beeped. "Hello?"

"Nic, Kai! You were right! Xander was lying. He took the Scythes!" Chris exclaimed.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Nic, sarcastically.

"Look, can we discuss this later?!" asked Chris.

"I was afraid of this. The Scythes of Demeter was one of the strongest weapons ever wielded. In the wrong hands, the results could be drastic!" Kai explained.

"But, that's not the worse part. He captured Martin!"

"What...why?" asked Nic.

"A better question is...what's he going to do to him?" asked Kai.

Chris shivered at the thought of Xander hurting his brother. "We got to stop him. I sending the coordinates. Hurry!"

"Let's go!" said Nic.

"Hold on. You're going to help him even after all the stuff he said?" questioned Kai.

"Kai, he's my friend. He once helped me. It's time that I return the favor."

Kai smiled at his friend. "Nic, you haven't changed a bit. Lead the way, my friend." They both ran down the path.

* * *

Chris frantically looked where Xander was hiding Martin. He stopped for minute.

"I feel terrible now because of this. Oh, what am I gonna do?" he asked, as he punched the tree.

Suddenly, a green glow came from the hole that was above him.

"Huh, what's that?" a green light exited the tree hole and hovered in front of Chris's face _._

" **I can help you get the Scythes of Demeter back,"** said the light, with a voice exactly like Chris's _._

"How? Who are you?"

" **My name isn't important right now. But it may help if you think of me as a Spirit of Merciful Roses. What IS important is that the Scythes of Demeter must not be used in the wrong hands** _."_

"I know, but how can I find my brother if I don't know where he is?" asked Chris.

" **Chris, you're the Earth Element Summoner. You're connected to the Earth. Use your powers to find your brother!** _"_ The spirit vanished.

"The spirit is right. I must use my powers to guide me." He saw the tree the spirit was in. He touched the tree. _Focus, Chris. The earth is now a part of me. I need to concentrate on my powers_ , he said to himself.

As he touched the tree, his E-Brace glowed and his hand glowed. Then, he saw a vision of Xander and Martin. Xander was torturing Martin mercilessly.

"Oh no! Martin!"

"Chris, we're here," said Nic.

"Guys, we don't have that much time. Follow me!" said Chris. Kai and Nic agreed, and ran behind Chris.

* * *

At Xander's jet, Martin was in binds, and being shocked with currents of electricity.

"Did you like my shock lasers. Pretty impressive," sneered Xander.

"Don't press your luck! My brother will stop you!" Martin yelled.

"That imbecile? Ha! Don't make me laugh. If you think that ungrateful little pest can stop me, you're dreaming!"

"He trusted you! He's was the only one who saw the good in you, and then you stabbed him in the back! You're the one being the pathetic idiot!" he yelled.

Xander gasped and snarled. He turned his shock lasers up a level. Martin screamed with tremendous pain. After a few seconds, he turned them off. Martin was coughing for air and breathing heavily.

"I had to do it! To prove myself I was worthy. I was shunned by all of those Castle Knights before, and I will not be shunned again. Even if it means killing you!" he yelled.

He set his lasers to the highest level. "Goodbye, weakling!" he yelled.

Then, a huge vine went through the window, and busted the binds that were holding Martin.

"What the-?! How did you get here, Wild Ratt?!" asked Xander.

"It's Wild Kratt, Xander. You know, with a "K"! Guys, grab Martin!" yelled Chris, in warrior mode. Nic and Kai were right behind him.

"Alright, since you ruined my plans, I'm going to take you down, runt!" shouted Xander.

"Bring it on, fancy pants!" scoffed Chris.

Xander brought out the scythes. "Here's for interfering with my plans. Scythes of Demeter!" He made the same energy orb as before.

"Oh no. Not again!" cried Chris.

 **"Chris, use the powers of the Earth. You can do it!"** said the spirit _._

"He's right, I can do it!" He smashed the ground, and a boulder floated out of the ground.

"What's that?!" asked Xander

"Payback!" Chris punched the boulder, and it hit Xander, causing him to drop the scythes.

"Alright, Chris! Way to go!" cheered the rest of the team.

"Where did he get that kind of power from?" asked Kai.

"It was in him the whole time." replied Nic.

"Grrrrr! That's it, you fool. I'll destroy you!" He yelled. Him and Chris started fighting. Chris punched Xander in the face. Xander got up, and punched him back.

"Scythes, come to me!" commanded Xander. Chris regained consciousness and attacked him from behind.

Chris was about to attack, but Xander pinned him to the wall.

"It's all over, Chris!" yelled Xander.

He looked at the shock lasers. They were still active.

"I would say it's been a pleasure, Xander. But, it hasn't!" He kicked him into the lasers. It shocked him tremendously.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Xander.

Chris ran over to get the scythes. When he picked it up, the dark aura that was surrounding the sword. It glowed brilliant green. The scythes was a long silver blade. The hilts of each of them had a leaf symbol on it, and was gold and green. The grips was black with green stripes.

"Whoa, this is cool. Nice!" exclaimed Chris.

Xander got up. "No! Those scythes are mine!" He ran towards Chris.

"Scythes of Demeter, activate!" commanded Chris. They glowed green. He slashed the ground, and a layer of dirt emerged from the ground. It hit Xander and he hit the wall.

"Way to go, Chris. You sure showed him!" congratulated Martin.

"Thanks, bro. Time to head out," replied Chris.

Xander was rubbing his head. "Mark my words, Chris Kratt. I will get my revenge!" he snarled.

* * *

Aviva, Shira, and Rico were sitting in the Tortugs, worried.

"Where are they? I'm getting scared," said Shira.

"Don't worry, Shira. They'll be alright. Martin and Chris have been through worse."

Then, the guys came back in.

"We did it. We got the scythes!" cheered Chris, as he showed him his new weapon.

"Who's, that is sweet. Look at that finishing," admired Rico.

"Thanks to you guys, I was able to get it back," said Chris.

"So, why did Xander want the scythes, anyway?" asked Aviva, as she was bandaging Martin.

"When he was when he was a Castle Knight, he wanted to be top general in command. But when Mistress Zedalia appointed me, he was furious. During the Great War, he was no where to be seen. The only thing he cared about was fame and glory," explained Kai.

"At least we got the scythes back. That's all that matters," said Aviva.

"Hey guys, sorry about earlier. I was just so frustrated with not finding your weapon," said Nic.

"It's alright, dude. I'm sorry for blowing up like that. My emotions were way out of line. Kai, can you forgive me?"

"Of course. Even the most merciful of people can have setbacks. Also, I think I'll stay a little while, to help you find the other summoner weapons," he explained.

"That's great, dude. We got a lot of catching up to do," said Nic.

"Yes we do, you lunk head," he joked, as he put Nic in a headlock, and rubbed his head. Everyone laughed.

Then, Shira noticed something. "Hey Chris. What's that hanging on your scythe?" asked Shira.

"Huh?" He looked down and hanging on the grip was a green crystal with a flower in it.

"Where did that come from?" asked Rico.

"Hey, maybe it's a sign of protection. Like when Poseidon gave me the pearl. This could be your protection from Demeter," said Martin.

"Yeah, maybe your right," he replied. He put the the crystal around his neck.

* * *

On Vandaar, Xander was getting scold at.

"You failed me, Xander! I should punish you for this, but since you're my favorite, I let you off with a warning," said the king.

"Don't worry, sire. I won't fail you again. I will get my revenge on that Kratt Bratt! I will crush him!" yelled Xander.


	15. Ep 12: Ozzie the Ocelot

Chris and Martin were practicing with their new weapons. "Ha!

"Take that, bro!" shouted Martin, who shot three arrows at Chris.

"Think again!" cried Chris. He slashed through each arrow. Aviva was watching them from the sidelines. She looked sad.

Shira came out from the side door. "Hey, 'Viv."

"Hey," she said in a sad tone.

"What's wrong? I've never seen you this sad before. Are you still thinking about that incident at the God Fest?" asked Shira.

"No! Well...a little bit. Yes." she finally answered.

 _It was the night of the God Fest. Aviva had enough with her date, then she kissed Chris right in the mouth. But afterwards was a different story._

 _"Hey, Chris. Can I talk to you?"_

 _"Listen, I'm sorry for what happened. I messed up your date, and I'm sorry," Chris said._

 _"No, it's alright. But I just wanted to let you know that there was no feeling with that kiss."_

 _Chris looked kind of sad. He thought there was feeling in that that kiss. "Oh. Well, okay. I understand," he replied._

 _"I hope that doesn't hurt your feelings. Can we still be friends?"_

 _"Yeah, yeah."_

 _"Good." Aviva was about to hug him, but then ran off so it wouldn't be awkward. She could've sworn she felt a tear._

"Ow, that's gotta hurt," said Shira.

"I know I said we were just friends, but...but I still feel a connection between us," Aviva continued.

"Well why don't you tell Chris how you really feel about him?" asked Shira.

"No, I couldn't. It'll probably be more awkward than it already is. I just wish their was an opportunity for me and Chris to be alone, so I can tell him," said Aviva. Shira put her hand on her shoulder.

Chris was about to attack Martin, but Martin shot three more arrows. Chris block two of them, but barely missed the third one.

"Dude, what was that? You would never miss a shot like that," questioned Martin.

"Sorry, I'm just having one of those days," he replied.

Martin looked at his brother with a worried look.

They both went back in the Tortuga. However, Chris and Aviva made eye contact with each other. They had surprised looks on their faces. Then, they went their separate ways.

"Color me blind, but I think that Chris and Aviva have feelings for each other," said Rico.

"Yeah, I've been sensing that ever since we became Summoners," said Martin.

Nic came in. "They have feelings for each other?" he asked. Rico and Martin quickly shushed him.

"Dude, keep your mouth closed. We don't want them to hear us," Rico whispered.

Shira was standing right behind him. "I think Rico is right. I think Aviva has found her Mr. Right," she started, as she motioned them to another room,"but she's having a hard time telling Chris."

"We need to talk to Chris, and see if these suspicions are true," said Martin.

"Aviva said that she wanted to go to a place where she can tell Chris," explained Shira.

"Hey, check this out," said Nic.

"What is it?" asked Rico.

"Some sort of picture with a cat on it," he stated.

Martin looked at the picture, and then got surprised when he recognized it. "An ocelot!" he shouted.

"Shhh!" the others shushed. They saw Aviva walk by.

"Sorry, an ocelot!" Martin whispered.

"Martin may be onto something. This may be the key to getting Aviva and Chris together," Shira whispered.

"I don't think a silly picture will help them," said Rico.

"No, silly. What she means is that if they both interact with an ocelot, then it might put a spark in their relationship," explained Nic.

"Aviva did say she wanted to update her feline Power Discs," mentioned Shira.

"And Chris wanted to go on another creature adventure after the whole God Fest slash Crazy Prince Xander mumbo-jumbo," said Martin.

"Well, then it's settled. We'll go find some ocelots, and hopefully a certain couple will get lucky. Time to initiate "Operation Ocelot Matchmaker," commanded Shira.

"Nice name," replied Nic.

"Who's with me?"

"We are!" The boys shouted.

"Shh!" Shira shushed, as Chris walked by.

"We are," they whispered as they put their hands in the middle. "On three we say Creature Couple. One, two, three!" said Shira.

"Creature Couple!" they shouted in unison.

* * *

Chris was in his room, sitting on the bed. He was going through his CreaturePod.

"*sigh* I just want to tell Aviva how I feel about her. But, I doubt that'll work," he said.

"Hey, Chris. Why don't we go on a creature adventure?" he asked.

"What good will that do? The way I'm feeling right now, I'm not up for it," he explained.

Martin turned around. Shira and the rest of them were whispering to him about to the ocelots.

"Well, I guess you don't want to see the ocelots," he mentioned.

Chris went wide eyed. "Ocelots?! Now we have to go. This may be my only chance to tell Aviva I…" Martin looked at him funny.

"I want her to make an Ocelot disk for the Creature Power Suit," he said while he was blushing.

"Sure you do, Chris!" teased Martin.

For a few minutes, Shira was explaining the whole situation to Aviva. After they got out the room, the crew was preparing for the trip.

"Question, where do ocelots live exactly?" asked Rico.

"Well, you really see them in open country, but they usually reside in areas that are near forests, deserts, or marshes," explained Martin.

"These areas include any place south of North America, including Central and South America, but not including the country of Chile," continued Chris.

"Why don't we try Central America? That's where we saw the jaguars. Maybe we might find some ocelots. This would be the perfect time to update my feline power discs," added Aviva.

"And also the perfect time to set up Mr. Smooth and Lady Invents A Lot together," whispered Shira. Martin snickered at that joke.

Rico fired up the Tortuga, and left North America.

* * *

The Tortuga landed in the Central American rainforest.

"Well, here we are," said Martin, "but look!" In front of them, was an Ocelot mother and her babies.

"¡Ay, que lindo! This is so amazing! Guys, any quick info on the ocelots? Maybe I modify the Jaguar power disk with ocelot adaptations," said Aviva.

"Well, I'm surprised it's out now during this time of day. Ocelots are nocturnal cats, buts sometimes come out in the daytime," explained Chris.

"Yes, and since they're nocturnal, they have excellent eyesight. Also, they have sharp claws to climb trees," continued Martin.

Rico was about to take a scan of one of the ocelots, but Shira stopped him. "Rico, wait! Don't get too close! Ocelots are crazy territorial. They don't like suspicious characters in their vicinity," she explained.

"What harm can a little cat like that do to a 6'1" Latino?"

"A lot. Sometimes when two ocelots fight over territory, it can sometimes lead to death. With those sharp claws and fangs in which, by the way, the ocelot has two sets," she said as she pulled up a x-ray of the feline. "See, pointed teeth for biting, and blade like teeth for tearing and slashing."

"And the weird part is that it doesn't have any molars like we do for chewing. They just swallow in big chunks," explained Chris.

"Okay, I'm getting a lot of information. The creature power discs should be ready in a few," said Aviva.

"And while you're doing that, I'll start naming our ocelot friends," replied Martin.

"Hey, I was just looking in my grandfather's old journal. And there's something here about ocelots. It says that some animals were revered as spiritual animals and they would sometimes paint ocelots in the drawings by the Moche people in Peru. The name 'ocelot' was derived from the Mexican Aztec word tlalocelot meaning 'field tiger'," explained Rico.

"Well, I guess I'll name the dad T.O., Sr. and the mom Mama T," said Martin.

"What about the baby?" asked Nic.

"How about Ozzie?" suggested Aviva.

"I like it. Ozzie the Ocelot," said Martin.

"And just in time, too. The ocelot power discs are ready. I made three because I think it's about time I got out of the Tortuga," said Aviva.

 _Great, this day justs keeps on getting better and better_ , thought Chris.

"Yes! Now Chris and Aviva are now going to…" exclaimed Shira. Nic and Rico covered her mouth.

Chris and Aviva looked at her weird. "Okay, that was weird. Well, you ready guys?" asked Aviva, as she was putting on her purple Creature Power Suit.

"Yeah, here's some fur!" yelled Martin. The three touched the fur.

"Activate Ocelot Powers!" they yelled. They transformed into human versions of ocelots, but then were miniaturized in their signature colors

"Whoa, y'all look great. Especially the spot patterns," complemented Nic.

"Well, ocelots do have a similar rosette patterns like jaguars, except their is a bit lighter," explained Chris.

"Well, time to move out. Let's go guys!" yelled Martin. Chris and Aviva ran into each other and bumped their heads in the process.

"Oops, sorry!" exclaimed Chris.

"It's alright," replied Aviva. Both of them blushed a little bit. Then they ran off.

"Alright, Phase 1 of the plan is place. Time for Phase 2," said Rico.

Shira mumbled something. "What was that, Shira?" asked Nic.

"Get your hands off my mouth," she mumbled.

"What?" asked Rico.

"Get your hands off my mouth," she mumbled, louder, and a bit annoyed.

"What?!" they asked.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MOUTH!" she screamed. It was loud enough to scare almost every bird in the forest.

"Okay, sheesh. Calm down," complained Rico.

"Now, all we need to do is get them close enough. Good thing I planted the Flycam within Martin's suit. I also added a microphone so Martin can hear us," explained Shira.

"Awesome, Shira, but do you think it's going to work?" asked Nic.

"Of course. Nothing can go wrong," she said, "I hope." She started the Flycam monitor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aviva, Chris, and Martin were roaming on the forest floor.

"Isn't this amazing?! Hanging out with ocelots!" exclaimed Martin.

"Martin, can you hear me?" asked Shira.

"That's weird. I could've sworn I heard Shira's voice," said Chris.

Martin heard the voice coming from his suit. "Umm, I think it came from over there. Be right back," he replied.

"Shira, is that you? What are you doing?" the blue ocelot asked.

"Listen, you have got to get Chris over to Aviva. I'll tell you what Chris needs to say, then you tell Chris, then I can take it from there," she commanded.

"Okay," he replied.

With that, he went over to Chris and Aviva.

"Well, what was it?" asked the Kratts in green.

"Umm, it was just a random bird that flew over," he fibbed.

"Are you sure, because I didn't see no bird fly over," replied a suspicious Chris.

Martin wrapped his arm across Chris's shoulder. "Oh, silly me. I guess I was seeing things," said Martin.

"Alright, we're in! Now for Phase 3. Martin, try to get Chris and Aviva into a safe spot so they can have some private time, " said Shira.

"Alright, I'm on it!" exclaimed Martin.

"Bro, what are you doing?" Chris asked.

"Oh, ummm...Well, Shira needed me to collect samples to bring back to the Tortuga to help her...with the thing...that's back at the Tortuga...so she won't have any trouble...so yeah," he stammered.

"Maybe we can help," replied Aviva.

"No!" Martin boldly shouted. The two looked confused.

"I mean, she doesn't want to bother you with her affairs, so why don't you two just stay here, and I'll handle it," he suggested.

The two were even more confused than before. Then, they saw the ocelot family go into the river. "Whoa, they're swimming. But, I thought cats hated water," said Aviva.

"Nope, like the jaguars, ocelots love to swim. Let's follow them" said Martin. The three swam behind the other three ocelots.

After a few minutes, they landed near a clearing.

 _This looks like a perfect place_ , thought Martin.

"Hey Aviva, let me give you a hand," offered Martin.

"Thanks," she said. Martin grabbed her hand. Chris looked a little worried.

Then, they saw a small cave. "Hey, this must be their den. A nice cozy den to raise their young. Usually, ocelots families have only four members: A mom, dad, and one or two kittens. Also, ocelots have the slowest growth rates of all small cats. Ocelot kittens don't usually mature around 18-24 months," said Martin.

"Wow, and to think that they would reproduce faster," said Aviva.

Then, T.O. started to climb a tree.

"There goes that climbing power in action!" exclaimed Chris.

"With those sharp claws, they can easily climb trees with a no slip grip," added Martin.

"It looks like he's looking for something," said Aviva.

T.O. then pounced, and out came an iguana! It tried to escape, but T.O. caught it with ease.

"Whoa!" they all exclaimed.

"Now that's some hunting action right there!" exclaimed Chris.

"Yeah, nothing can get passed those fanged teeth. Ocelots go after small animals like small mice, fish, frogs, and even small iguanas," explained Martin.

"You weren't kidding about the teeth," Aviva replied as she pulled up a scan of T.O., "Pointed front teeth for a overpowering bite, and sharp back teeth for tearing food. So they just swallow it whole. But, I don't get it. If ocelots have such a great offense, then why are they so endangered?"

"Well, they are pretty small cats, and they make easy pickings for larger animals, like jaguars, pythons, and large birds," explained Martin.

"Plus, there whole habitat is being cut down," continued Chris.

Then, Martin's CreaturePod went off. "Oops, there goes that CreaturePod of mine. Shira must be having a hard time finding the thing she was looking for," he stammered.

"Hmm, have you noticed how strange Martin is acting? He's been like ever since we came here," asked Chris.

"Yeah. I wonder what he's up to," replied Aviva.

"Shira, I hear you! What's the plan?" he asked.

"Martin, get Chris to tell to Aviva that her eyes are pretty," commanded Shira.

But, the mic was a little damaged from the water. "What? I can't hear you. It must've got damaged in the water," said Martin.

Shira rolled her eyes, "Make him tell Aviva that she has gorgeous eyes."

"Forks and flies? Okay, if you say so," said Martin.

He tapped his brother on the shoulder. "Dude, I know that you like Aviva," he whispered.

"Wait, how did you…" Chris asked.

Martin had that " Are you serious?" look on his face. "Okay, so I had this tiny crush on her. But she said it herself. What happened wasn't real, and we should stick to being just friends, but I want us to be more than friends," he explained.

"I know, that's why you should tell her this," he whispered. He whispered the message that Shira told him.

"Umm, okay, if you insist" he said. "Umm, Aviva. I would just like to say…" he stammered.

"Yes?"

"You have lovely forks and flies," he said, with a sheepish smile. Aviva looked confused.

The three teens groaned and slapped their hands on their foreheads.

"This couldn't get any worse," groaned Nic.

"Martin, why did you say that? I told you 'gorgeous eyes'!" Shira shouted.

The mic started to break up. "Shira, I can't hear you! What you say?!"

"TELL CHRIS THAT HE NEEDS TO SAY 'I LOVE YOU, AVIVA'!"

"I LOVE YOU, AVIVA?!" Martin shouted. Aviva overheard him.

"Martin, y-you love me?" Chris went wide eyed. He couldn't believe his own brother said "I love you" to his crush.

Martin went over to his brother, "No, no, no! I didn't mean to say…" Chris cut him off.

"DON'T TALK TO ME! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Chris shouted, as he ran away from them .

"Wait, Chris, no, I don't love him!" But he was too far away for him to hear it.

"Aviva, it was an..." But she cut him off.

"Martin, just save it. Alright? Just save it!" Then she ran off mad with a few tears in her eyes.

"Great, now they hate each other! Way to go, Martin," he said. His CreaturePod ranged.

"You had to say that, didn't you?" Shira scolded.

"Wait, it was a misunderstanding. I didn't hear the message you said. Now Chris hates me because he thinks that I like Aviva, and Aviva hates me for saying that," he said.

"Well, you better fix this, and fast!" Shira hung up. Martin shut off his CreaturePod. Then, he noticed something. Ozzie was missing!

"Oh no! Where's Ozzie?! He must've ran off. Usually, ocelots will stay with their pod. We got to find him," he said, but then stopped. "But wait, Chris won't help me 'cause now he hates me, and Aviva is a no show. So, I guess it's up to me! To the Creature Rescue!" He ran off.

* * *

Chris stormed back into the Tortuga, furious, and deactivated his Creature Power Suit.

"Hey Chris, how did it go?" asked Rico. Chris just ran into his room with a growl.

"Oh boy, this is a major crisis! What are we going to do?" asked Shira.

"Let me talk to him," suggested Nic.

"You sure about that? Risking your life just to talk to Chris about a possible relationship?" asked Rico.

"Listen, both Chris and Aviva love each other, but they just want it to blow up in their faces. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be in the room," replied Nic.

He walked into the room. "Nic, go away! I don't want to talk!" Chris yelled.

"Chris, now you should know that Martin wouldn't do a thing like that!" he yelled.

"Oh yeah? Then why would he just randomly navigate us to a private place? Explain that!"

"That wasn't him. It was us!"

Chris looked confused. "W-What?"

"Look, me, Shira, Rico and Martin devised a plan to get you and Aviva together, but something must have went wrong with the communication systems. That's why Martin said that. He couldn't hear us,"

Chris wanted to believe him, but something in him said he was lying. Then, Martin came in.

"Where's Chris? I got to talk to him!" He yelled.

"Martin, now's not a good time unless you want a broken nose!" warned Rico.

"I don't care! I have to talk to him!" He ran towards the room.

"Hey, speaking of lovebirds, where's Aviva?" asked Shira.

Martin stopped. "*gasp* Oh no! I knew I was forgetting something! Ozzie is missing!" yelled Martin.

"He and Aviva could be in danger! Chris we got to do something!" yelled Martin.

"Why should I help you? She's your girlfriend! Go run to your princess, you knight in shining armor!" Chris taunted.

"Look, Aviva could be hurt and all you're talking about is you? If you really loved her, you would stop this bickering and find her!" yelled Shira.

It got quiet. Then, Chris ran out the Tortuga.

"Couldn't keep it close?" asked Rico.

"Not now, Rico!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Martin went out after him.

"Chris, look. I didn't mean to say that. Don't you believe me?"

"Yeah, sure I do," he said sarcastically, "It always has to be about you, isn't it? You can't stand the fact that I may have found love and you didn't!"

Martin grabbed him by the shoulder. "CHRIS, CAN YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME?!" he yelled.

"Why should I?"

"Look, Aviva is a nice girl, but I don't have feelings for her! That whole 'I love you' line was a mistake!" he shouted.

"And I'm supposed to believe you?"

"Yes, because I'm your brother, and I would never do anything to hurt you or your friends! Please Chris, you got to believe me."

Chris felt bad about what he did. He turned around stood there for a few seconds before he hugged his brother.

"Okay bro, I forgive you," said Chris.

"Aww, this is so sweet, but we got to find Aviva!" yelled Shira through the CreaturePod.

"Oh right, let's hurry! Let's use the scent marking powers of the ocelot. Aviva was rubbing up against a tree. Maybe we can sniff her out with the scent that was with that tree," said Chris.

"Good idea, bro!" Martin replied. They activate their CPS's and ran off.

After a few minutes, they saw Aviva with Ozzie.

"Oh great, there she is. Go on. Tell her," whispered Martin.

"I-I don't know. What if she still hates me?"

"Trust me. I think she'll understand the whole situation if you tell her. Come on, dude. Do this for me," Martin hold him.

Chris gulped. Then he went towards Aviva.

"Hey," Chris muttered in a low tone. He sat right next to her.

"Oh, I thought you hated me and now you don't want to see me again," said Aviva.

"Listen, I just found out the truth, and I want to say I'm sorry. And...I, I,"

"Yes, Chris?"

"Come on. Say it," whispered Shira through the CreaturePod.

Chris finished his statement, "I'm glad you're okay." He didn't want to expose his true feelings just yet.

Aviva looked at him and smiled. "Thanks, Chris."

The teens were shocked. "Are you serious?! We went through all that just for him to say 'I'm glad you're okay'?" asked Shira, annoyed.

"Shira, maybe we shouldn't try to force a relationship. We should let nature takes its course," said Nic.

She smiled and then hugged him. Martin was recording the whole thing.

"I think Nic's right. Chris will tell her in his own time, but right now, let's just enjoy the moment," added Martin. Then, the ocelot family came beside him.

"Oh, here comes your family, Ozzie," Aviva said as she released him.

"Mission accomplished! We found Ozzie, and now he's reunited with his family," said Martin.

"Come on, Aviva. Let's go home," said Chris.

 _(Chris voice-over): I know I could've told Aviva my true feelings for her. But, I feel like this wasn't the perfect opportunity. Maybe, one day, whether it be today, tommorow, or a 100 years from now, I will tell Aviva how much I really care for her._

Everyone started on their way back home, with Chris and Aviva close to each other.


	16. Ep 13 Part I: Calm Before the Storm

After the ocelot adventure, Aviva and Chris were still kind of standoffish about the whole situation, but they are still working together as friends.

The crew went were inside chilling. Martin and Chris were trading creature power discs, Shira, Rico, and Nic were dancing to "Like A G6" by the Far East Movement, and Aviva was working on a new invention.

"C'mon, Nic. Put your back into it. Keep this up, and you won't last on the professional stage," joked Shira.

"Yeah, you should see her. She is a beast on the dance floor," added Rico.

Nic tried to do hip-hop moves like Rico, "Do all of you Earth beings dance like this?"

"Well, duh. It's called 'groovin' to the music," said Shira, while she was shaking and swaying her body.

"Well, don't people laugh at you if you can't dance?" asked Nic.

"Yeah, but it's part of dancing. People are going to laugh, but it doesn't matter what people think of you, it's how you think of yourself. Just flow with the music," explained Rico following the beat with Shira.

Nic hesitated at first, but then tried to dance. He kind of gotten off to a rocky start, but once he got into it, he was dancing.

"Hey, I'm doing it, I'm doing it," exclaimed Nic. He had it, until he tripped on a wire connecting to the radio. "Oops. Sorry guys."

"It's okay, dude. No damage was done," replied Rico.

The Kratt Bros laughed. "Him dancing reminded me of the 'Birds of a Feather' adventure," said Martin.

"Yeah," replied Chris, as he was thinking about his Aviva dancing.

"Dude? Dude?" asked Martin. Chris was still dazed.

"CHRIS!"

"Ohh, uhh, sorry Rico," he replied.

"Sheesh, you really have Aviva on your mind," whispered Martin.

Then, Kai came in, along with a what looked like it was half dog and half wolf and with fur white as snow. "Hey guys. Long time no see," he said.

"Nice to see you too. Who's the wolf?" asked Martin.

"Oh, this is Howl, a grey wolf I found him a few weeks back, and he had a broken foot, so I'm taking care of him of him," explained Kai.

"A grey wolf? But he's like, white," said Martin.

"I did a DNA test on him, and discovered something very interesting. One, he is indeed a grey wolf. However, I found a strange gene in his genetic makeup. A gene that isn't found in a your average grey wolf," explained Kai.

"So like a mutated form?" asked Shira.

"Precisely. Imagine how many scientists would like to get their hands on a animal like this," replied Kai.

"Wow, so pretty," said Aviva as she was about to pet Howl.

"WAIT! I wouldn't do that if I were you!" exclaimed Kai.

"What's wrong with petting an animal?" asked Martin.

But when Martin petted him, the outcome was well, very shocking, literally.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. With his mutated form, if you rub him too hard, you will get a shock. But Martin better be glad that was just the mild shock," sighed Kai.

"Mild shock?! You call that mild?!" asked Martin, with his hair in the air like the Bride of Frankenstein.

"Yeah, Howl can produce the same amount of volts in a lightning bolt, or even higher," explained Kai, "But, the aftershock wears off quickly."

"Good because I don't think that hairstyle fits Martin," laughed Rico.

"Ha-ha! Very funny," groaned Martin.

"Anyway, I came over to give you some good news. Another Summoner Weapon has been found," Kai told them.

"What, another one already? Where is it?" asked Chris.

"And who does it belong too," asked Aviva.

"Well, why don't we let the compass show us," Kai replied. They all sat down, and Kai put the compass on the table.

It started to glow! Suspense filled the room. But then, it stopped glowing.

"Umm, was it supposed to do that?" questioned Chris.

"Umm, I don't think so. I wasn't doing that earlier. Maybe there's something wrong with it," a confused Kai replied.

Then a breeze came into the room. No one felt it, except for Aviva. "Huh? What was that?" she thought.

"Hey guys, did you..." Then the compass glowed. It glowed purple. "Hey it's working. Hey, it's purple. That means it's Aviva's!" exclaimed Martin.

"Congratulations, girl!" added Shira.

"Wow, remind me what it is again," she said.

The compass showed an image of a metallic purple and gold tessen that was held by a handle with a silver grip, with a wind symbol crest at the bottom of the handle.

"This is the Tessen of Uranus. This is a very powerful weapon. It can create hurricanes with one fell swoop," said Kai.

"Whoa, that is powerful. That would make it very easy for thieves to steal it," replied Rico.

"How right you are. This weapon is located in a secret cove in the Himalayas. Even the strongest warriors couldn't get to it. Alive at least," added Nic.

"Alive?!" asked Martin and Rico.

"But don't worry, only Summoners can enter the seal without getting hurt," assured Kai.

"Good to know!" Someone was spying them from the window, but the identity of the person was obscured by a cloak.

The Wild Kratts landed at the base of the Himalayas. As they got out, Rico looked up at the mountains.

"Whoa, that's a long way up," he said.

"Well, the Himalayas is the highest peak in the world, so yeah it is going to be a long way up," replied Shira.

"Rico, you are not afraid of heights, are you?" asked Nic.

"What? No. This is a piece of cake. I eat these for breakfast," boasted Rico.

"And also big egos," whispered Shira to Chris. He snickered at the joke.

"Everyone, stay along the path, and stay with the group. And, whatever you do, do not look down," informed Kai. Rico gulped at that.

The crew was walking along a very narrow path. One wrong step, and it's lights out.

"Brrr! Why couldn't my weapon be near somewhere warm, like the beach?!" asked Aviva.

"Well, you better start keeping warm because it's going to be a while before we get up there," replied Kai.

The cloaked figure followed was a level below them. He made a menacing smile under his hood. He fired a blast of red energy with a ray gun, and it almost hit the team.

"What was that?!" asked Rico.

"It's an ambush! Summoners, get ready!" commanded Chris.

The team, minus Kai and Nic, ready their E-Braces. "Summoners, unite!" exclaimed all of them.

BG Music:W.I.T.C.H Transformation music (Season 1)*

Each one of them was filled with their elemental energy, and their bodies glowed their respective colors. After a few seconds, they were transformed into their Guardian form.

Chris did a ninja pose as leaves circled him, and crossed his arms. "EARTH!"

Martin spun around as water gushed behind him. "WATER!"

Air blew in front of Aviva as she made an elegant pose. "AIR!"

Rico did a couple of backflips before he landed on his feet as flames engulfed around him. "FIRE!"

Shira raused her arms in a "Y" formation as yellow energy circled around her. "LIGHT!"

They landed in the ground.

"Okay, it is so on," yelled Rico as he conjured up a ring of fire, "If you can't keep cool, get HOT!" He threw the ring at the cloaked figure, but it dodged it. It shot another a blast at the Summoners. They missed the shot.

Shira made a bright bulb of light that blinded the figure, "Martin, now's your chance!"

"On it," he said as he jumped in the air, "Remember, don't go in water without water wings," taunted Martin as he made a tidal wave pour down on the figure.

"Here's something to dry you off!" yelled Aviva. She inhaled then exhaled her breath which turned into a tornado. It hit the figure and froze it in his place.

"Alright!" shouted Kai in excitement.

But the figure broke free, and escaped. "Okay, that was totally weird," said Shira. Everyone went back to their civilian form.

"Wow, talk about too close for comfort. Do people not have any respect nowadays?" asked Rico.

"I don't know, but right now we need to get to the shrine before whoever attacked us comes back for an encore presentation," replied Chris.

"Right!" exclaimed the others.

Fifteen minutes later, the Wild Kratts made it to the cove. The cove was moss covered and a cave opening was in front of them.

"Okay, we made it. Now what?" asked Martin.

"Hold on, let me see something," answered Kai. He went up to the cave entrance and took a stick and poked it in front of the entrance. When it made contact, something was blocking the stick to go through.

"Hmm, just as I suspected. It's a force field. Someone must have installed this recently," Kai explained.

Rico groaned and said, "Well, isn't this great?! We walked up for hours and hours for nothing?!"

Shira then saw something near the entrance. "Hey guys, take a look at this." What they saw was a circular stone tablet that had five strange grooves in it.

"What could this be?" asked Chris.

"It looks like it could be a key," said Aviva.

"A key to what, though?" asked Rico.

Shira slapped her face and sarcastically told Rico, "The key to go to the center of the Earth!"

"Really?!"

"I think what she was trying to say is that it could be a key to unlocking the force field," explained Nic.

"Those grooves look like the Sacred Five shards on our E-Braces," noticed Chris.

"Maybe if the five of us could put them in," suggested Shira.

"Well, it's a worth a try," Martin.

The five Summoners put their crystals in the stone tablet. After three seconds, the stone started to glow light blue. The stone spun around slowly, causing the force field to deactivate.

"Okay guys, remember to be on guard for anything. Who knows what lurks in this cave," commanded Chris. The Summoners pulled out their crystals, and started walking into the cave. The cave was a pitch black and you can hear water trickling down on the cave walls.

"AHHH, SOMETHING'S CRAWLING ON MY SHOULDER!" yelled Rico.

"That's my hand," said Shira.

He turned on the flashlight and saw Shira's hand. "Oh I knew that," he replied.

Shira rolled her eyes. They kept on waking down the path until they reached a hidden grotto. The grotto had a big waterfall that was pouring into a crystal blue lake. Plant and animal species were in numerous amounts.

" _Hermosa_!" exclaimed Aviva.

"Yeah, _muy hermosa_!" added Rico.

"Look at how blue this water is. It's... majestic," commented Shira as she took pictures.

"Nic, what is this place?" asked Chris.

"Well Chris, your guess is as good as mine," he answered.

"Who cares?! This place is AMAZING! I'm going for a swim!" exclaimed Martin, taking off his winter wear and diving in.

"Okay, so this cove houses my weapon, but I don't see anything that looks like a weapon," said Aviva.

Rico was walking to a corner of a shrine that was enshrouded by shadows.

"What is this over here?" he asked. But, as he was walking, he stubbed his toe on something. "Oww, what the heck?! Let me shed some light on this." He twirled his finger in a circular motion, and made a fireball.

"Whoa, guys check this out!" Rico shouted. The others ran over to him.

"This is amazing!" exclaimed Martin. In front of them was a statue of a tiger with wind passing by it. In front of it, was a Tibetan warrior with a war fan in his hands.

"Who is that?" asked Shira.

"There is an inscription here, but it's written in the native language. Maybe my Creaturepod can translate it," said Nic. His Creaturepod dinged, and it read "Here lies the memorial statue of _Jùfēng lǎohǔ"._

"According to this, it means 'hurricane tiger'. And look, there's a stone tablet over here," mentioned Rico. Everyone went over there, and on the the tablet were pictures a battles and warriors, and in the center was Jufeng and next to him was a girl with a fan.

"Wow, this is amazing. This must've took centuries to create. Hey look, there's Jùfēng," said Martin.

"He looked like he was strong warrior," added Nic.

Shira was quickly taking pictures, but Aviva just stood there staring at the girl in the picture. Then, a flashback came through her head. Then, she fainted.

 _In a field in China, a man with a tiger mask on and a warrior fan was meditating. Then a young girl was hiding behind the brush of the grass. It looked liked she was getting ready to attack. The masked warrior was still meditating, not seeing the girl behind him._

 _The girl pounced out of the bushes, and jumped high in the air, and tried to landed a punch on the warrior. But, the masked figure used the war fan to blow away the girl. The girl then landed on the ground, and ran up to the figure. Both of the warriors went at for two minutes. Each time the girl landed an attack, the other warrior block it with the fan. Finally, the masked warrior did a sidesweep to his opponent, causing her to fall on her back._

 _"Kaihua, what have I told you? You need to be one with the wind. Silent and unpredictable. But you have shown some improvements. Keep it up because one day, you will be able to wield my weapon," said the mask figure. It was the tessen that the Wild Kratts are trying to find._

 _"Yes, master," said the little girl. She took off the mask she was wearing, and her appearance was astonishing. She looked similar to Aviva._

Back in present time, everyone was busy waking up Aviva. "Aviva, what's wrong?!" asked Chris.

"I don't know, I feel like...I've been here before. Like I know that person," she said.

"Aviva, how can one person know someone on a stone tablet?" asked Rico.

"I don't know, but I felt like I seen him before," said Aviva.

"If only we can get some more info about this Jùfēng person," added Nic.

"Kai, any chance you might be able to translate this?" asked Martin.

"I'm not sure. I-I don't know anything about Chinese legends," said Kai.

"We may not, but I think I know who can. A little while back, I composed an alphabetized list of all the Wild Kratts kids by name, age, and region," said Shira. Everyone looked at her with a confused look on their faces.

"What?! I like to be organized. Anyway, I think I know one person thattcan help us!" she said as she was scrolling through the list.

In China, Yi was sitting on her bed reading a book. Then she saw the alert on her computer.

"It's the Wild Kratts! I wonder they want!" She clicked on the icon on the screen.

"Hi, umm, do I know you?" asked Yi, who doesn't know about Shira.

"Ohh, I'm Shira. New member of the Wild Kratts," answered Shira.

"Oh, nice to meet you! I'm Yi. How can I help you?"

"Well, umm, we could use your knowledge on Chinese culture. Do you know anything about this?" asked Chris, as Shira pointed the lense at the tablet.

Yi was surprised. "Oh, Jùfēng! It's one of China's most talked about legend."

"Could you explain it to us?" asked Chris.

"Well, the legend says that there was this warrior who lived in China mastering the ways of the wind. Along the way, there was this little girl whom he adopted and trained her as one of his students," started Yi.

 _That must've been the girl in my dream,_ thought Aviva.

"One day, while they were training, a tiger jumped out and almost attacked the girl, but the warrior saved her, but in return, he received a nasty scar on his face. After that, the girl took care of him while he healed. Three weeks later, he saw the scar on his face and was deeply ashamed of himself, so he decided to make a mask of the tiger that scarred him. He would be known as Jùfēng, or hurricane tiger."

"Wow, that is deep," said Rico.

"So, what happened to him?" asked Nic.

"Well, Jùfēng's daughter was now 13, and a great war was about to start. He was needed to fight, but he had to leave his daughter behind. It was that day, he left his only child at his mother's house and rode off to fight for his country. After that, the daughter trained everyday, waiting for her master's return. After the war, the daughter was told that her dad died in battle, but he was revered throughout China. One of the soldiers then gave the daughter his most powerful weapon: the tessen of the ancient winds. The daughter then went undercover, and traveled to the Himalyas to her father's grave. It was there she returned the tessen to honor her late dad. She hid it in a secret place in his shrine. No one has ever found it since," Yi continued.

"Gee, that was one sad story," said Martin.

"Thanks Yi for your help," said Shira.

"Happy to help! Bye!" Yi logged off.

"Well, at least we know a little more about him. Maybe this info can be used to find the third weapon," said Kai.

"I hope so," replied Aviva.

"Well, Kaihua put the weapon at his grave, and his grave is somewhere in the Himalyas. That grave could be miles up or down from here," said Rico.

"Unless..." said Kai. Then, everyone realized it.

"Oh boy, we're standing in the middle of a dead person's grave! Yeah, that won't upset the spirits," shrieked Rico.

"Rico, you're don't believe in ghosts do?" asked Chris.

"No! It's just creepy to know that possibly where we're standing could be dead people guts!"

"Okay, so it's not so bad. The weapon is here. In this big, hollow, damp, cold place," added Shira.

"Well, lets start looking around," said Nic.

The team started looking across the cove. They looked under rocks, crevices at the top and bottom of the cave, and even Martin looked in the lake.

Aviva and Kai were looking near the stone tablets. "Ugh, this is useless. The weapon was put up here you a millennia ago. It probably got eroded away!" yelled Aviva.

"Aviva, trust me. We'll find it," he assured. Then he noticed something on the wall. On the stone tablet, there were two parts of it sticking out, like it was two buttons. He was curious, and decided to push them. At first, it didn't do nothing.

"Huh? That's weird. How come it didn't..." he said, as the place started to tremor.

"What happened?!" asked Chris.

"I triggered something!" replied Kai.

"We could've told you that!" yelled Shira.

Then the stone tablet started to move back. Then, it stopped.

"Okay, that was weird," said Rico.

"Look!" shouted Martin. He was pointing to the tessen that was hanging in the on the wall, "That must be the weapon!"

Kai brought out the compass, and it was glowing a fierce purple and was pointing in the direction of the tessen, "It has to be. The compass says so."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's grab that thing and get out of this creepy place!" exclaimed Rico.

As they were going towards it, a blast hit them from behind, and everyone fell on the ground.

"Okay, what was that?" asked Chris, getting angry.

"Well, well, well! Looks like the easy work is done," said an unknown person that was standing behind them. Everyone looked started to stand up. The person took off his cloak, and it was revealed to be tall male, with a Greek style tank top, black pants, and black boots. His hair was brown with aqua colored tips, and his skin was tan brown. Dark brown eyes were glaring daggers at the team.

"Hey, you're the dude that almost smoked us earlier!" yelled Rico.

"Who are you?" asked Martin.

"The name's Steven, but you can call me 'Storm'," he introduced, with a cocky smile.

"Oh great, another power hungry evil guy with messed up ego," sighed Shira.

"Aren't you a big talker?" he scoffed. Shira growled at him, as sparks of lightning we're forming at her palms.

"You guys make me laugh. Especially you," he boasted as he was pointing at Aviva, "If you must know, I'm an elite apprentice for the God of wind, Circe. I've trained to master the winds, and now I'll become the most famous person in the world. And my first task, I'm going to be taking that tessen!" he boasted.

"No way, man!" shouted Rico, as he was trying to punch Storm. But, somehow, he was able to turn his body into mist, which caused Rico to completely miss his body.

"Huh?! What the..." Storm then materialized and grabbed Rico by his shirt collar.

"How did he do that?!" asked Martin.

"Air Mimicry. The ability to turn your body into wind, fog, or even mist. Only expert Air Summoners can wield that kind of power," explained Kai.

"Wow, you catch on quick!" Storm scoffed as he threw Rico in the water, and then he blew cold air out of his mouth, and freezed the lake.

"NOOO!" cried the others.

"Hmm, oh well. He was useless anyway. Now, to get that tessen. Once again, I'm going to ask you again nicely, step aside, or else," he yelled.

"What makes you think that we'll move? First of all, an apprentice of a god shouldn't be even doing this. Second of all, that's Summoner's property!" yelled Chris.

He started to laugh hysterically, "Wait, you're the Element Summoners?! Oh, where's my autograph book?! Well, it'll be easy for me now since you're down a person!"

Then, he heard a crackling sound coming from the lake. It was Rico, who had made a firewall somehow in the water.

"Hmm, you managed to escape. Huzzah!" he sighed.

"Yeah, don't underestimate a Fire Summoner. But I'm still wondering how a fireball could last underwater. But hey, I guess magic is an exception to the rules of reality," said Rico, as he ran back towards his friends.

Storm started to get very annoyed, "Alright, losers! I'm losing patience! I'm going to get that tessen even if it's the last thing I do!" he said, as he charged towards the Guardians.

"Let's go!" shouted Chris. Chris and Shira tried to land punch, but he grabbed them, and locked their arms in a hold. Rico went for an aerial attack, but Storm kicked him out of the way, and threw Chris and Shira to the ground. Martin used his water powers to create a tidal wave from the lake, but Storm created a massive tornado that washed it away.

"That's not possible!"

"You sure about that?" asked Storm. He then blew Martin back towards the wall, and he fell to the ground.

Nic blasted a bean of green energy, and Kai used a hand blaster. Storm dodged all the blasts, and jumped over them. The teen and young adult landed some Kung Fu moves on Storm, but he overpowered both of them, and pushed them back.

"At last!" he yelled, as he took the tessen of the mantle.

"Give that back! That's my weapon!" yelled Aviva, as she got up and blasted a tornado, but the tornado went past him like it didn't phase him. He started laughing at her.

"Aww, look at you sad, pathetic losers! I'd thought you would be more of a challenge," he boasted.

"You know, you talk much," growled Rico, as he blasted a fireball at Storm, but he dodged it.

"Really, is that the best you got?"

Aviva clenched her fists and yelled, "I've had a just about enough of you!" She started to run towards him, but he grabbed her by the arm.

"My, aren't you a resilient pest?" He then threw her aside, and then trapped the others in a wind like rope.

"No, let them go!" cried Aviva.

He looked over at Aviva, "You know what? I like you. You want the tessen back and your friends back? How about we settle this the Manja way?"

"Manja way?"

"Oh no! He's challenging Aviva to a Manja duel!" said Kai.

"I thought Manja dueling was banned!" said Nic.

"It is!"

"Oh that's it?! Aviva will crush him!" yelled Shira.

"I'm afraid it's just more than a duel, little girl. Scum, why don't you explain the rules?" said Storm, pointing to Kai.

"He's right. In a Manja duel, two people must fight in a three round duel. And in this duel, the stakes are through the roof," explained Kai.

"Right. Now here are the rules. If you win...you're and friends are free to go, and I will give back the tessen, but I doubt that'll happen," he said.

"Fair enough!"

"Wait, don't you want to know what will happen if I win?"

"...Fine. What happens?"

"If I win...I get to keep the tessen, and you and friends get banished to the darkest depths of the Underworld!"

Everyone gasped. "Aviva, don't do it! There has to be another way!" yelled Chris.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. You see, once a person challenges another to a Manja duel, there's no backing out. Either you duel me, or you forfeit. Oh, did I forget to mention that who ever loses or refuses to fight will stripped of their powers forever along with the powers of the others that are involved?" said Storm, with a cocky smile, then started laughing.

"What?! So if Aviva loses..." said Martin.

"... She's a goner!" replied Kai.

"Along with us!" added Rico.

"So what's it going to be? Are you going battle me, or suffer the consequences?" asked Storm.

Aviva stood their thinking. Was she going to duel this jerk, or risk losing her friends and her powers?

"Alright, since I really don't have a choice, I'll accept! May the best man win," said Aviva, as she was transforming into her Guardian form.

"Oh trust me, I will," he boasted.

Storm then made a coliseum in the clouds, and transported everyone there. He then put the others in a steel cage.

Aviva and Storm stood at opposite ends of the arena. "This Manja duel will last for three rounds. First person to win two rounds win. Since I calles the duel first, I get to decide the challenge for the first round," he said.

"Fine, let's get this over with!"

"What's the rush?! In a hurry to experience your humiliating defeat?!"

"You wish!"

"I'll let you decide the first challenge."

"Well, I think we should do a challenge that's in the my wheelhouse: brains," said Aviva.

"Hmm, okay. Just so you know, I can do anything!"

Aviva used a new magic trick to conjure multiple items on two tables.

"The challenge is simple. Create an invention using all the items on the table, and no magic can be used," she explained.

A dark spectator was that was overseeing the duel was about to commence it. "Alright, the duel is about to start. Duelists, get set!"

Everyone started to chanting Aviva's name, while Storm and Aviva were readying their tools.

"And GO!"

The inventor and Storm started working. Storm was struggling a bit, but wasn't going down. Aviva was really confident. She was just whizzing through. Time was almost up, and Storm was getting desperate. He decided to cheat and secretly casted a spell on Aviva's invention. Both of them finished their inventions.

Storm was up first. "Okay, I created something that will sure knock your socks off!" He took off the tarp and revealed...a wind machine.

Aviva started to laugh, "Wow, all that talk, and you couldn't make an _original_ invention?"

"We'll see who gets the last laugh," replied Storm.

The spectator came over to Aviva and said, "Okay, what do we have here?"

"Well, it's nothing big, it's just a pen," she said.

"We're doomed!" cried Rico. Shira elbowed him in the chest.

"A pen that can do almost anything," she said as activated the pen and started to demonstrate its abilities, "like set reminders, make juice, and even provide a place to take a nap."

"Hmm, very interesting. Quite unique," said the dark spetactor.

"Not for long," whispered Storm.

"The second round will be a test of strength, something in my wheelhouse. Each player must use their air abilities to knock the other player out of bounds. First person to step out of bounds loses!"

"Oh boy, I hope Aviva can pull this off," said a worried Chris.

"Don't worry, she will. Aviva is a tough cookie," added Martin.

Aviva shot a lavender tornado and Storm shot a aqua colored one. The two tornadoes clashed with each other at tremendous force. Aviva was starting to struggle for a little bit, but Storm was still standing up straight, and blasting with ease.

"What's the matter, Air Summoner?! Starting to feel weak?!" asked Storm.

"In your dreams!" She then blasted another tornado with her right hand. Storm started to back up a little.

"Ugh, you may be strong! But I am stronger!" he said. His tornado was starting to get bigger, and was starting to engulf Aviva's.

"Oh no, Aviva is in trouble!" said Shira.

Aviva was starting to get weak. Finally, the tornado blasted Aviva out of bounds, and her back hit the wall.

"Hahaha! What a joke! I thought as an Air Summoner, you'd be more stronger!" scoffed Storm.

"The first challenge go to Storm, the challenger!" yelled the spectator.

"Oh no! Aviva lost," said a worried Martin.

"Don't worry. This is only the first round. She can still turn this game around," assured Kai.

Aviva stood up, with only minor tears in her dress. "You were lucky I wasn't using maximum force on you," said Storm.

" _That_ wasn't maximum force?!" questioned Rico.

"Don't worry, this only just the beginning. Now, since you made the first challenge, I think it's fair that I decide the second challenge," said Aviva.

"Okay, but it doesn't matter because I'll win it with ease," boasted Storm.


End file.
